


Dance into the Fire

by SarahElliotAwaf



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Geisha, EXO Planet, M/M, Mato Planet, Other, alternate universe - historical korea, carrier au, milita, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahElliotAwaf/pseuds/SarahElliotAwaf
Summary: ~*~When I look backThe fault was never with meIt was with the way I was perceivedAnd maybe my own innocence that drew me forthInto a world where I would have never belonged~*~To Himchan, the world has always been a cruel place where he was pushed aside for being a male carrier from the day he was born and he believes that he will always be alone and forgotten about even in the darkest of daysHowever that all changes for him when the Bridal Mistress comes to town in order to claim him.~Zico is a Prince who has been given everything and anything that he wanted since the day of his birth and as soon as his eyes fall onto Himchan the prince knows exactly what he wants.~Bang Yongguk is the General of the Matoki Army and finally he has succeeded in capturing one of the Exoian Princes alive to drag him back to their home planet. He returns home with a duty to fulfill.~Three lives brought together by loveThree hearts tested by loyalty and dutyWill they all find what they are looking forOr will the flames of the fire consume them completely





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Asianfanfiction.com under my username of ChiaToma

~*~

_I remember a time_

_Oh so long ago_

_Where I did not recognise anything_

_Where I should have died_

~*~

** Prologue  **

~.~

The Festival of Fire was running loud and clear with its usual jollities and fragranced air that made the world feel alive and untouchable to sorrow or discontent as dancers twirled about beautifully, entertainers sprang back and forth with stories and songs that engaged the little ones with wonder and excitement and the air was filled with the sweet smells of sugary treats and deep gallons of soups and stews that were used to help welcome the ending of the winter months with praise to the fiery god of the sun who would come to warm the land once again and bring life back to the planet of Matoki. It was an ancient tradition, one that had stood the test of time and would probably never fade from the forefront of every single person’s mind on the planet.

Normally Himchan would enjoy this festival but tonight it felt like nothing more than a passing of time that was too brightly lit for it to even be real. He hated himself for it because he knew that his life was not over and that there was a road out of the colossal mess which he had found himself in but Himchan just did not know what to do with the offer that had been made.

It made no sense to him in the slightest, he was a man of no prospects who had come from the very fringes of society and other than the fact that he had been born with the ability to carry a child within his body there was next to nothing that he could offer. No name, no title, no land, no family.

However, there was someone out in this big wild world of inconsistencies and trickery that wanted nothing more than to hold him, love him and make him feel like his life was not forfeited to the ranks of the unclean who sold themselves on the street corners in the hopes that they would be able to survive another day.

Himchan didn’t believe that he was deserving of that love, that he even deserved a second chance at the life which had been thrust upon him without his real knowledge of consent and it was one of the many reasons why he was walking away from the festivities and coming to stand on a bridge that overlooked a quietly flowing river which he had worked out ran directly to the place where he had grown up all those years ago. His dark eyes stared out at the waters, wondering if they would convey his soiled reputation back to the townsfolk who had despised him and pulled the plain cotton headscarf closer to his body in an attempt to hide his face from the world.

Gone were the fine silks and high class cotton that he had been dressed in for the last year, gone was the makeup and the specially scented perfumes that made his skin enticing and glistening. He was back in a very plain cotton robed hanbok which had somehow managed to survive coming all the way to the Capitol with him and was hiding himself away from the prying eyes of everyone because he was the unclean, soiled monster who had played the heart of a man who was too dangerous to go against.

Or at least that was what the vicious whispers would say about him, even though deep down in his soul Himchan knew that he was the one whom had been wronged.

As he stared at the flowing water, a sigh escaped his lips and the sounds of crinkling paper caught his attention. Looking around he saw nothing until he felt into a concealed pocket of his robe where there was indeed a piece of paper. It turned out to be a yellow envelope with black writing that had been especially done in blue ink and it was sealed with the mark of a star. Himchan blinked, trying to remember when he had received this fortune envelope and then vaguely recalled the old Speaker in his home town who had presented it to him on the day he left. A half smile formed on the plump lips as he cast his eyes over the words before a slight chill ran down his spine.

_Read on the day when you stand by the river full of misery and guilt unneeded_

Blinking lightly, Himchan could only find it in himself to gulp worriedly as he turned the envelope over and finally broke the seal with shaking fingers. The fortune itself was written neatly on a piece of long blue paper that reminded him of the spring festivals when expectant mothers were given origami gifts but his mind was not focused on that fact as he read the words of the fortune which had been given to him so long ago.

_Little blighted lamb_

_Hold true to your actions_

_Wrong not you have committed_

_Except not looking with your eyes_

_See now what was blinded_

_Look at honesty and trust_

_For those we love the most_

_Take a difficult path to reach us_

_Innocence stolen but not fully taken_

_Trust to the instincts of old_

_See the heart that was broken_

_Kiss the lips so longed for_

Confusion rippled through Himchan for a moment as he reread the words again only to reflect on whose lips he had longed for longer than he had Prince Zico’s. For a moment he could think of no one and then a memory stirred that shook his to the core.

Before he could think any further on it, there came an echo of a firm boot hitting the wood of the bridge and Himchan turned in surprise, not realising that his covering had fallen back a little to expose his identity. Though the warm relieved smile that greeted his line of vision was of a man whom did not need to physically see him to know exactly who he was and the just taller man approached quietly, like one would approach a frightened kitten.

“Thank goodness,” Yongguk whispered as he reached out to touch Himchan’s visible cheek, “I feared that I had lost you for good then.”

Himchan could only stare at Yongguk in shock and surprise before he found himself recalling everything that had happened before and after he had laid eyes on the man now standing straight in front of him with a look of pure happiness radiating off him in waves the likes of which Himchan had only felt in dreams. He realised for the first time he was looking at someone who was completely in love with the person that they were staring at and tears immediately began to pool into Himchan’s eyes.

Because for the first time in his life, he knew that he was completely the object of this man’s desires and he had very nearly thrown it all away for the sake of a promise which would have never come true.


	2. Chapter One

~*~  
**Does one’s birth define who you are**  
 **Or where you shall go in life**  
 **No one knows the answer**  
 **As a child is only a child**  
 **When it is born**  
~*~  
Chapter One  
~.~

  
The day that Himchan was born into the world attracted little to no notice, excluding that of possibly the man who had presumably owned his mother who had either sold the tiny baby for a turnaround profit or left it on the steps of the orphanage where he had grown up with no real thought as to what would happen to the small baby. Though for the most part of the boy’s life that was the main thought pattern that seemed to fill the minds of the adults who were supposed to look after him.

  
Himchan was quite sickly as a child, prone to catching colds and flus as well as a number of childhood inflicting illnesses that should have quite frankly killed him outright. At least according to the matron of the orphanage they should have killed him but Himchan always had the impression that the woman would be more than glad of his coming of age so that she could boot him out onto the streets so she could be rid of him.

  
The young man had no idea as to what he had ever done to deserve this sort of indifference treatment, he was positive that he had never been anything but polite, kind and willing to help whereas other boys his age would tear around the orphanage, destroying the toys that were donated and pulling on the hair of the girls to make them cry and generally be a nuisance. Himchan had never displayed any of those signs, he had always gone around to clean up the destroyed rooms, mend the toys that were destroyed to the best of his abilities and once he had managed to calm the hysterical girls down he would pick up their beautiful combs and ribbons to gently braid and twist their hair into patterns that would make them appealing to the potential parents who would arrive on a frequent basis to adopt a child.

  
Himchan was never chosen to be adopted or even be considered by any of the parents, he was never given anything more fine than a cotton hanbok with the plainest ribbons for his hair which he never used as he generally kept his hair at just a little past his chin. Whilst there had been those who had said that if he grew it long then he could pass himself off as a girl which would entice someone to take him on, Himchan had never really thought about growing his hair any longer or shorter than the style he currently wore.

  
Just a few days short of sixteen, Himchan stood at just a little short of five foot five with plain black hair and soft brown eyes that made virtually all the town folks sneer at him. They said he looked to feminine, like a doll that was meant to be placed on a shelf to be gawked at but never played with. It was clear that he was never going to be a man, as he was not strong, was too prone to illness and it was impossible to even imagine that he knew what to do to himself, let alone a willing body that would have been begging for him. Though there were secret whispers in some circles of the town that said that Himchan was actually quite beautiful to behold, with a gentle rounded face, plump lips and soft eyes that displayed his emotions in the most captivating of ways.

  
However today, Himchan’s usual routine of basically taking care of the children in the orphanage was due to be interrupted and for once even Himchan felt excited. An emissary from the Capital was arriving in town and bringing forth a Mariene, a lady of the Bridal house who would be seeking for the most exquisite and beautiful young men and women to take back to the Capital to becomes Brides of the nobility. It was considered to be a great honour to be chosen and it would bring one’s family a great deal of respect and money too. There were many inspiring tales of girls from little backwater villages who had become Queen’s and notable women throughout the whole of Matoki who had been granted the chances to make a real difference in the world because of their husband’s power.

  
There were also plenty of tales of male carriers making it high in the bridal world too, Matokian’s as a rule did not generally mind this fact at all. In fact, some people preferred to see carriers than they did women and no distinction was ever made between the two.

  
So with the impending arrival of the Mariene, everyone who was of correct age was making sure to wear their best hanbok’s, style their hair perfectly and wear makeup that enhanced their beauty. Only two people would be selected, one girl and one carrier, to go to the Capital where they would be treated with the uttermost respect and then be married to men and women who held real power, wealth and authority. Therefore, everyone wanted to make sure that they had the best advantage over everyone else in the town and it turned the place into almost chaos.

  
Except in the orphanage where only five of the children who were coming of age would be presented and one of them was not Himchan. Despite being of the correct age and perfectly the right age, the Matron did not even seem to register this fact and instead told him to make sure that the others were prepared to the highest of standards. Well the two male carriers that were to be presented anyway, the Matron had dragged the three girls off to make up herself despite their protests that they wanted Oppa Himchan to do their hair.

  
Though both Minki and Minhyun were very happy to have Himchan all to themselves as he carefully prepared them. He dressed them in the finest hanbok’s that the orphanage had, ensured that their skin was clean and fresh with a light layer of glistening moisturiser which he had ‘borrowed’ from Matron without her knowing and he had carefully applied makeup to the two boys. He had chosen to do a very natural appearance on both, highlighting Minki’s delicate feminine features to make him look wide eyed and innocent whilst for Minhyun he had emphasised his cute lines to make him appear more grown up and sharp.

  
Their hair was currently being tackled in the exact same way, Minhyun going first as his was shorter and merely needed to be style up and over to highlight his sharp cheek bones and adorable pout. Himchan always thought of Minhyun being like a fierce kitten that wanted lots of cuddles but was defensive about receiving them after what had happened to him in the past. For Minki, Himchan brought out the combs which would make his long hair glisten and gleam and carefully styled it into a full headed braid which he set with flowers and a little bit of glitter just to add to the overall effect.

  
Once both boys were done, Himchan had them stand in front of him just so he could give them a critical once over but he couldn’t help breaking out into the widest possible grin ever, “Oh just look at you two. It would be foolish of her not to take you as you both look so adorable. Come here, let me at least get a hug in before you go.”  
“Himchan oppa!” the pair said, hugging him tightly though being careful not to smudge any of the others hard work. “It’s impossible for us both to be picked,” Minki said a little sorrowfully, “But we’ll cheer each other on.”

  
“That’s good,” Himchan said, kissing the tops of their heads, “Now run along to Matron, I’m sure she’ll be waiting for you.”

  
Minhyun giggled, “Just so you can get ready yourself right Himchan oppa?”

  
Everyone in the orphanage called Himchan ‘Oppa’ even if it wasn’t quite the correct term but Himchan never minded. He smiled sweetly to the two boys and nodded, “Yes, now run along and don’t slip or trip over anything.”

  
The pair of boys giggled and linked hands before hurrying off at a nicely sedate pace so that they would not fall over anything. Himchan smiled sweetly to himself before letting out a little sigh as he began to tidy up the makeup and the brushes that he had used. Even though the words had not been spoken, he knew fine well that he was not going to be expected at the choosing and no one would ever question why his presence was not around. It was disheartening to say the least for the young man, as he did have his own dreams and desires and had wondered vaguely what it would be like to be taken away from this village that despised him for no reason that he could ever figure out but he knew that the odds were against him as he was nothing special. Or so at least everyone said.

  
Once he was finished with the cleaning, Himchan slipped into the Matron’s bedroom to return the lotion and then went to the communal bathroom to take a quick refreshing wash before changing into a standard cotton robe which was only one of the two that he officially owned. It was his favourite out of the two as it was a pale green colour with daisy’s carefully sewn into the inner sections by himself and he generally kept it in as good of condition as he could because there was no chance of him receiving anything finer in this life.

  
The clattering of horse hooves signalled the arrival of the Mariene and Himchan headed quickly to the front of the building where it would be possible for him to watch the proceedings from one of the lower ground windows with the other children who were not allowed to be involved this time.

  
The carriage of the Mariene was stunning in comparison to the pale surroundings as it was a deep pinewood red colour with golden ornaments and decorations that screamed power. A horse as black at the night and taller than the handsome faced driver stood proud and silent as a footman leapt nimbly down to open the door. The two men were dressed in a fine uniform of dark blue with silver buttons and both had Himchan’s heart thumping as they were simply to die for. Though they were immediately overshadowed by the presence of the Mariene, who was a woman in her late forties who carried herself with grace, precision, and a certain elegant style that turned heads regardless of the first fact. She wore a hanbok that shimmered with layers of light mesh and had to be made of nothing short of the finest silks that made the cream colouring sparkle with rainbows of colour. A deep purple sash and a darker cream coat covered the top part of her whilst her effortlessly trestle black hair was swept back in a traditional style.  
A gold Matoki mask covered her eyes, the etchings done perfectly to make the metal almost appear to be part of her natural face as no one was to ever know who the Mariene was.

  
Some of the younger children were scared by that and Himchan gently calmed them down and shushed them so that they would not make a noise. Matron would not be happy with him if the choosing was interrupted because of some over excited children.

  
After a few moments of walking up and down the line of five, the Mariene waved her hand at both Minki and Minhyun who clearly could not believe their luck and struck up a conversation with the Matron for a short time. At first it was happy and Himchan smiled before stepping back from the children so that they would not see the tears of joy which were flowing down his face. He could not be happier for the two boys as they were truly beautiful but there was just a little bit of bitter sweetness to the feeling though he pushed it aside.

 

Before jumping out of his skin when the Matron appeared directly in front of him with a face like thunder, “Come with me, right now.”

  
Too shocked to even register what had been said to him, Himchan followed along behind the Matron and out into the courtyard. He stuttered a little in shock when he found himself face to face with the Mariene who smiled softly at him with all the grace of an understanding mother. “Do not be afraid, young one,” even her voice sounded perfect to Himchan’s ears, “I am merely correcting a mistake that Matron made as I was informed that there were six people to be seen here, not five.”

  
Unable to utter a response, Himchan lowered his arms and felt very self-conscious as the Mariene walked around him a few times, scrutinizing every last possible angle that he could. Finally, she stopped in front of his face and used her fingers to lift his head so that she could look directly into his dark eyes. From the window he had seen her do this to all of the five who were being looked at and he hadn’t understood why. Now though he got the distinct impression that his soul was being completely laid out before those powerful eyes that swirled ever so slightly with something he had never seen.

  
For the briefest of seconds, the young man thought he saw a child, with black hair and a wide very happy grin whom held his hands out towards him with an unheard cry of ‘Mama’ before Himchan found himself blinking in surprise as he was brought back to the world that he knew all too well.

  
“Perfect,” the Mariene said with a genuinely soft smile sent in his direction before she turned to the sour faced Matron, “He is to come with me also. Thank you for being so kind and considerate.”

  
“But...” the Matron stammered, clearly just as shocked at Himchan was, “He’s of no name nor pride to anyone.”

  
The Mariene regarded her with a stern expression, “As are all who come to be our Brides. He is to come with us, along with the other two who you presented. Run along boys, gather your things. Within the hour the coach will be here to pick you up to take you to your new lives where I’m sure you’ll create an abundance of brightness for everyone.”  
The last words were directed at Himchan and the young man shuddered a little though he had no idea as to why. This couldn’t be real, this had to be some form of dream because no one would ever want to claim him as anything let alone as a Bride. But there was no denying the gold faced woman as she walked proudly back to her own personal coach and then five pairs of arms wrapped around him in delight and sorrow.

  
The girls were naturally a little upset at not having been chosen but they seemed more thrilled at the idea that their Oppa was going to be a bride and the two boys were more than happy to know that they’d have Himchan with them in order to guide them through the unsure path ahead. Himchan could only just hug them back, unable to share in their excitement because it did not feel real in the slightest.

  
Though he felt the flickering flame of hope that he hid deep within his chest begin to burn just a little bit brighter.


	3. Chapter 2

~*~  
The world is huge  
Filled with treasures and wonder  
Don’t fall into the trap of being   
Blinded by beauty  
Else you’ll lose yourself  
~*~

Chapter Two

~.~

Himchan had been very aware of the fact that there was far more to the world than what was held within his little ramshackle village which purported itself to be of some major significance but he had not expected anything like this. Of course he had heard many tales about the town of the Brides, Huinsaehkkoch, but they all seemed to pale in comparison to actually seeing it. It was almost impossible for him to think that just three days’ coach ride away from the place he had grown up in with its stone houses and wooden storage areas was a town that seemed to stretch endlessly. There were hundreds of different houses, some built of stone, others of the finest wood and others were built in styles that the little lost village boy had no idea of what they were. 

The streets were pathed with cobbles and large stone flags that made it easier for the horses and carts to move along, trees and plants grew on every corner and there were exotic smells rising up in the air all around them. People hurried to and fro, carrying all sorts of different merchandise and they all seemed so incredibly different from one another. Not two people wore the same and Himchan felt completely and totally overwhelmed by it all. 

It was a far cry from the simple life that he had just left behind and for a moment he felt completely out of his depth and wondered if his choosing had really been made correctly. However, before his thoughts could become too dark, he remembered the looks upon the faces of the towns elders as they came to the realisation that he would be leaving them and hearing their stuttered protests which were easily silenced by the Mariana who would not take their cruel words lightly at her choices. 

Minhyun and Ren were captivated by the colours of the town and it wasn’t hard to fall into the same excitement levels as they were an infectious pair indeed. They babbled on, pointing to things that caught their attention, asking questions without waiting for answers and just seemed to be completely in awe of everything. Himchan couldn’t help but think that they were just adorable and he prayed that the husbands they found would be strong and caring to them. The carriage they were in turned off the main stretch and into more quiet streets that were lined with fine looking houses and each one was walled off from the world as if to protect the occupants from view. 

The coach came to a stop as one of the gateways opened and curiosity the three boys leaned around the windows in an attempt to see what had caused them to stop. It turned out to be woman, dressed in the most exotic and colourful hanbok that any of them had ever seen as it was a deep blue with silver detailing and a pink sash that came down in a heavily embroided frontal passage. The woman’s face was painted with fine makeup, highlighting her strong features and making her dark eyes sparkle in the light whilst her hair was tied up with hundreds of golden beads and small precious gems. She walked with grace and poise, looking like a Princess with the way that she conducted herself and the trio pulled back from the windows as she passed in case they offended her. 

A gentle chuckle came from the Mariene who was travelling with them today and the golden masked lady smiled softly at the three faces, “That was Sooyeong, one of the most prized Brides here in the City. Clearly her match has been made and she is heading to her wedding ceremony. It is a shame in a way, I had hoped that she would travel to the Princes Palace but maybe her place is here where she can inspire many Brides into following her footsteps.” 

Whilst Ren and Minhyun immediately began asking a million and one questions about Sooyeong and how she had reached such an outstanding position, Himchan reflected upon the words that had been spoken. Not all brides made it to their wedding, in fact there were many who were never married off least of all offered to attend the Princes Palace Balls which were legendary for their extravagance. A shiver of fear went down his back, thinking that he may be only merely shown this wonderful beautiful world to be nothing more than a simple handmaid within it 

However, a hand gently ran itself through his thick hair and he blinked up at the Mariene as she smiled at him, “Oh my dear, do not think so lowly of yourself. You are a rough diamond plucked freshly from the ground where you have been hidden for so long, by the time you leave here, you’ll shine so brightly that every man will be after you.” 

Himchan ducked his face in embarrassment, unable to form words because he honestly didn’t think he could do them justice but thankfully the two younger boys distracted him with more amazed cries and he turned his eyes to the world outside where they were pulling into a very grand looking house. This one was different from the rest as it was a vast single storied building that stretched endlessly onwards. It also came as a slight surprise to the three boys that they were the only ones now here, the rest of the carriages that they had been following were gone. 

The Mariene smiled towards them, “We allocate everyone to a house which we think will suit them best and this house has a high reputation for helping Carriers reach their fullest potential as they have sent all by one of their Brides to the Princes Ball and the one who remained here...you’ll meet him in due course but do not worry, here you will be expected to work hard but the rewards shall be worth it.” 

“Ah, Mariene,” a deep resounding voice came across the court yard and the trio turned to look at a stunningly handsome man with deep set eyes that spoke of wisdom the likes of which none of the gathered boys had ever seen but also did not detract from the slightly crazed expression that lingered underneath the surface, “I take it these are my newest apprentices?” 

Mariene nodded towards them, “Yes, they are. Don’t go making too big of a fuss of them though, Lee Jinki, they are still adapting from the rural life after all.”   
“You mean they’re a bunch of country bumpkins?” a new voice joined in, filled with all the possible sass that could be imagined the trio turned to see a smaller man with jet black hair, feline eyes and a stunning aura that immediately brought about attention and high respect. 

Jinki however broke out into giggles, “Just like you were, Kibum, don’t go scaring your new rabbits else you’ll never get them the way that you want them.” 

Kibum looked like he was about to argue but instead he stalked up towards the trio, causing Minhyun to squeak and fear and quickly hide behind Himchan and Ren followed suit. Kibum stared at the two with a fierceness in his eyes until their faces were blocked by the folds of fabric from Himchan’s sleeves as he covered them with his arms. Himchan glared right back at Kibum without flinching in the slightest though he could feel his knees beginning to shake under such an intents stare. 

“You realise that if you keep on protecting them they’re going to end up as nothing more than simpering pieces of fishes to be fed to any man with a rod?” Kibum challenged in a tone which suggested that he was not to be messed within the confines of this house. 

Himchan stood his ground, still shielding the pair from view, “Scaring children to gain respect is not a desirable quality in anyone, you have to earn it through other means.”   
For a few seconds the pair stared one another down, neither willing to be the first to break and then Kibum let out a chuckle before smiling brightly as he pulled back, “I like this one, there’s a fire in him that will draw everyone to him but burn those who are not worthy. Do not worry, I will not torment and hurt your precious little friends, I just like seeing if they will fall into the cute or sassy category as it makes the choices easier for later.” 

He offered a hand towards Himchan, “I’m called Kibum but everyone around here calls me Key and since you are most definitely a very polite sassy carrier I think we shall become very good friends indeed.” 

Himchan relaxed and took hold of the offered hand, shaking it firmly and not surprised that he received a wicked smile in return from the other that somehow seemed to just be filled with playful humour. “Now, you two cuties,” Key turned to Minhyun and Ren who were still half cowering behind Himchan, with a calculating look before he suddenly broke into a fit of happy squeals like a girl and quickly had the pair pulled away from their protective mother figure to fuss, pinch at their cheeks, spin them around and coo at just how much fun he was going to have in making them both completely irresistible and doll like. 

Jinki chuckled as he stepped closer to Mariene, “I swear he gets worse every time.” 

“Of course but those two he’ll adore and make sure they have the best of,” Mariene replied with a knowing smile, “Himchan however...” 

“He’ll make a Empress out of him,” Jinki said in low undertones, “Or he’ll die trying to make sure of it happening.” 

A nod was his reply, the Mariene already keeping her thoughts to herself about what the future would hold for the young boys in front of her but at least she knew that Himchan would receive the best possible start here and that was exactly what fate wished of him.


	4. Chapter 3

~*~  
Lies, treason and deceit  
An unfortunate by-product  
Of living a life where  
The rules don’t always apply  
~*~

Chapter Three

~.~

The castle grounds were as beautiful and stunning as they had ever been, the soft flowers growing against the harsh black marble walls seeming to make for a beautiful balance between the reputed glory of the EXO planet and the harsh bitter reality of it. The place that at first glance was a beautiful carved gem with beautiful plants, exotic creatures and a society that operated perfectly with no arguments that worked perfectly as a common ground where everyone had a right to an opinion and could express it without fear of rejection or chastising. 

The truth however, was that the planet was under a tight regime where everyone had to follow and obey the correct code of conduct and no trespass was allowed. 

Prince Zico of Matoki had always had a bitter feeling about this planet, he never really trusted the Governor though he had naturally had many dealings with him over the years. There was just something so...unreal about him that set Zico on edge and made him very wary of dealing with him no matter what the cause. He had shared his concerns to his father on many a return trip only to ever receive the exact same advice back, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” 

Until that day, Zico had never fully understood the term but now as he approached the rather ornately decorated silver doors of the planet he realised that it meant the best way to keep your enemies in check was to make them believe that they were your allies. Casting his dark eyes straight ahead, Zico tried not to glance back towards the ‘Prisoner’ that was being guided between two guards who were making sure that the man did not trip or fall because he at least deserved that much dignity in being forced to return to a place that he wanted to escape from. Zico wished that he did not have to go back on his promise, that he had not been so naively foolish to think that EXO wouldn’t miss one of their Princes. In his mind he had thought that it would be one less to fight over the crown because he didn’t realise the vast difference between the two worlds when it came to power. 

The Exoian Princes were not next in line to rule, like himself and his brothers, they were people gifted with special abilities and powers that were used as weapons to defend the whole planet. 

He had been a fool in offering assistance to one of the Princes who wanted to escape and now to see the look of bitter disappointment and betrayal reflected in those dark eyes made him question if he was really following the path in life that he was supposed to. Then he remembered the clear warning that had been delivered to them earlier that night, if the Prince was not returned then EXO would send out the warships and leave no man, woman or child alive until they had claimed back what was rightfully theirs. Zico could not allow that blood to stain his hand and the last thing he wanted was to see his home planet torn apart by war. So as much as it pained him, made him want to renounce his title and disappear into the woods to live a much simpler life than this, the Crown Prince had betrayed his newest ally and brought him back to EXO as a prisoner. 

Part of him wanted to apologise to the other, to find a moment to explain what was going on because surely he would then understand and wouldn’t stare at him with those hatreds filled eyes but there had been no time or opportunity to do so. Plus, he had been aware of the carefully watching eyes throughout the long journey to this wretched planet and knew that spies were afoot. Whilst no one would dare to try to attack him outright, as that really would be considered to be an act of war, there were plenty of little birds waiting to catch a momentary weakness that they could send back to their masters and use against him and his brothers. 

As much as he despised the system here on EXO, he had to admit that there were advantages as he was sure that he would not have to be constantly watching his back to ensure that no one was standing there with a dagger poised to take him or any of his brothers out. Zico wanted nothing more than to protect them all, as even though he was the crown prince, if he fell then they would be the next targets for those who wanted to usurp the family and gain the powers and he couldn’t allow that. His brothers were his life, he had watched over them from the day that he was born and even if he had been distant and cold of late as his position came more into play, Zico still loved them all greatly. 

Yet another reason why he had to betray his new friend, the pain in his heart was beginning to eat away at him with such extreme guilt that he was sure that it was going to break him. 

Thankfully he was distracted from the high temptation to turn towards the other Prince to apologise yet again when the ornate doors to the palace opened to reveal an almost too grand reception room which was starkly white and virtually all of the ornaments and decorations were made out of clear crystal and glass that sparkled. Zico had heard that this grand room changed appearance depending on which Prince was remaining in the Castle as the guard and figured that this had to be the work of the Light Prince. 

Curious dark eyes flicked towards the blond haired man that was still between the guards just to see what the reaction was and he felt his heart constrict even more when he saw that the fire of fight had gone out of him. He looked very much like a broken man and had clearly stopped trying to resist his fate. Zico wanted to reach out again but this time was stopped not by devotion or duty but by several pairs of curious eyes that were peering around the corners of some of the pillars. It took only the work of someone who had been trained in spotting hidden people to actually see them and as Zico cast his eyes around the rest of the room he spotted more figures hidden around. He counted ten in total, each and every one of them hiding behind a pillar, under a bench, in a hidden servant corridor, or else secluded away so that no one else would see them. It caused a smile to cross his face, because their eyes reflected so many emotions upon seeing their missing brother. 

They were cross and probably had more than a few choice words to say to him, but they were also filled with relief, hope and love that he was back at their sides. There was also fear, they knew that the man standing next to them was going to be punished in some form but they were going to be there in order to help him. To bring him back from whatever would be done for him and he got the sensation that there was a very quiet stirring of rebellion in all of them at that moment in time. 

Quickly noting that the Governor was busy berating some lower official who had an entourage that was almost double the number that Zico came with despite the fact that he was nothing more than a lowly district councillor, the Prince of Mato broke rank for a few precious seconds and stepped towards Yifan because he had to at least attempt to make amends in some small way. 

“They’re waiting for you,” he whispered towards the other, after lightly tapping the resting hand, “All of your brothers.” 

Hard eyes glared at him in silent threats and Zico made a glance to the left where he could see possibly one of the younger princes crouching down behind a pillar which had a table and a single blue coloured rose in a crystal vase sitting in front of it. It took a further two slight indications from Zico to get Yifan to look towards the same place and it was very hard to hide the smile that wanted to break across his face as the tall Exoian finally spotted the boy with only the slightest widening of his eyes to indicate any form of surprise. 

Zico quickly stepped back, assuming his cold and Prince like demeanour for dealing with the Governor and the Prince of Light. He was surprised to see a cold, hard set expression on the Prince’s face, boring dark eyes straight towards his brother with seeming hate but Zico could only figure that the brown haired, rather puppy looking boy was wearing a mask to save his own skin just like he was. 

The Governor dismissed the lower official with a final barked command in the Exoian language which Zico did not quite catch before the snake like black eyes finally fell on himself and Yifan. “Ah, Prince Zico of Matoki, it is an honour to see you here in our halls.” 

Biting back the thought that the old, squat man was talking a load of rubbish, Zico nodded his head in respect towards the other leader, “It is an honour to be received though I am afraid that my stay here will be cut short as there are matters of estate to deal with back home which I’m sure that you’ll understand and respect.” 

“Ah, the Brides of Mato are well known even to us,” the Governor said in a sickly sweet voice which was probably meant to be respectful but came off as sleazy and downright creepy, “I take it that you have become of age to claim one or two for yourself.” 

Zico really wanted to sigh but he kept himself in check, “That I have and my desire to return to Mato is pressing because of that fact. Do forgive me for turning down your polite offer of remaining for the feast tonight, but I am here purely for business purposes.” 

The Governor nodded, glancing towards Yifan with a look that many would have thought to be relief and welcome but was in fact completely laced with disgust, distrust and a murderous intent to cause the most painful harm to the other once he was gone. Zico knew fine well that the ‘celebratory feast’ that he had been invited to was merely to save face and make it appear that Yifan had been stolen away rather than attempting to escape himself and he felt pity for the boy because he was sure to be punished severely for his actions. Especially now that Zico was not remaining, whatever the Governor had planned would last longer probably and that only added to his growing guilt over the situation. 

“Ah yes, the return of the Prince of Flight,” came the sickly toned words once again, “I do hope that he caused you no trouble and I thank you for returning him to us. We have all been highly worried about him since he was wrongfully taken.” 

The bile was in Zico’s throat already though he kept a straight face, “I understand that worry and now he is returned to you,” he pretended not to notice the fact that two guards draped in black moved to Yifan and grabbed him so roughly that the boy stumbled as he was clearly shaking in fear, “With my father’s kindest regards and apologise for the wrongful capture.” 

“All is forgotten,” the Governor said, watching as Yifan was led away from the throne room with a sick smile on his features. Zico chanced a quick glance around, noting that the other ten hidden princes had quickly disappeared from view and were probably trying to work out a plot to get to see Yifan before he was officially returned to them after whatever ordeal he was put through. A quick glance up towards the Prince of Light made the Prince of Mato’s heart break as he could see the despair in the solid expression as well as the slight tremor that was starting in the boys clasped hands. 

He could only fear for Yifan’s life now, he was no longer part of it and would probably never receive the chance to make up for his hideous deception. He was a monster in doing this and Zico knew that there was little to no way back. 

After exchanging a few more forced pleasantries with the Governor, Zico was glad to receive Jung Daehyun back as his Wardship had ended and it was part of the deal for the exchange of Prince Yifan. 

With a final gracious bow, Zico left the cold, empty feeling castle and made straight for the waiting ships because he could not stand to spend another moment on this cold, godforsaken planet. His eyes were cast down as the honour guard protected him and Daehyun and for once Zico wished that he could just speak to someone plainly because he was sick of having to live a pretend life of high and mighty tyrannies which came to be expected of him just because he happened to be a Prince. 

Still as his eyes reached the main dock, he smiled a little and felt some of the gloom lift from his shoulders. Waiting for him and the rest to the return was one of Mato’s finest General’s, Bang Yongguk and in comparison to the Exoian guard he cut an impressive figure. Even at just a little over average height, Yongguk had a firmly set jawline, striking cheekbones and piercing dark eyes that made him intimidating without having even to open his mouth. He was a power house within the army, young and quick thinking with a sharp mind, good reflexes and an ability to think outside of the simplistic matters that plagued most General’s when setting up battle plans. 

He was dressed in a uniform that had clearly seen better days but he pulled it off perfectly as he was a field General, who stood side by side with his men and was cut, scared and wore them all with pride. Many said that he was a man who could contend for the right to the throne without trying and Zico would never like to get on the bad side of him if he could help it. But he also couldn’t quite make the other his friend even though he was sure that it would have been a wise move. 

He nodded towards the General, smirking playfully, “I believe this gentleman belongs with you.” He indicated Jung Daehyun with a smile, knowing already that they were cousins who had grown up as brothers and Zico made to enter the ship so that he could give the order to return home and not have to worry about anything. 

But suddenly there was a young girl, dressed in quite plain clothes rushing up towards him and before anyone could stop her she had reached him, her yellow slit like eyes open wide to show that she was one of the many dragon children who was loyal to Yifan alone. Her cold hand reached out to grab Zico’s hand and a feeling of static shot through the boy’s hand. “A final gift for you,” the girl stated in perfect Matokian, “only true truth shall you see and it will destroy you.” 

Yongguk went to grab the girl but she was darting away and was gone before anyone had a chance to catch hold of her and the General sighed in frustration. “Did she hurt you, my lord?” 

“No,” Zico said, turning his head away and walking into the ship, “She merely gave me a message from her Prince. I wish to return home and forget this whole affair.”

Yongguk bowed and allowed Zico to enter the ship, followed by his honour guard before following behind after guiding Daehyun on board. “I’ve prepared quarters for you, go and freshen up and I shall expect you in my personal dining room at nine o’clock ship time.” 

Daehyun nodded his head, trying to hide his smile because he knew what Yongguk was up to and he couldn’t wait to embrace his brother properly and talk over everything that they had missed together.


	5. Chapter 4

~*~  
Not brothers by birth  
But more by circumstances  
However, living for so long without one another  
Brings about many joys and sorrows  
In reuniting  
~*~

Chapter Four

~.~

For a long while, Daehyun had just found himself sitting in his quarters aboard the Matokian ship in complete amazement. It had been nearly twelve years since he had even heard his mother tongue and he was surprised how easily it all came back to him. But what surprised him the most was the fact that he was so overwhelmed by all the insignificant little things that he had forgotten about. The sensation of the cotton sheets that were made out of the wool from a Galanit, a sheep like creature that looked something like a rolling ball of wool that every year would snag itself on a tree branch on top of a hill and unroll itself before disappearing back to where it came until it was once again it needed to untangle itself. It was soft and unlike anything else in the entire universe and for the longest time the young man couldn’t help but just run his hands across the surface. 

Then there were the small bottles of water from the springs at the back of the house he had spent the first seven years of his life in and it was the freshest water that he had ever tasted. Naturally produced from the rains that fell on the mountain that would trickle down through the rocks to flow into the springs and rivers and oceans to eventually begin the process all over again. It was crisp and fresh and required no effort to produce. EXO Planet had water but Daehyun had always felt that it tasted a little bitter, but there again since a majority of it came from Suho when he would be called upon to make it rain or to fill the rivers with his powers to the point that he would pass out for weeks on end it was no wonder that it tasted that way. 

Daehyun felt a stab of guilt in his heart, he had promised Suho that he’d take him to see real rain one day and now he couldn’t keep that promise. Or maybe he could, he would just have to wait and see what happened to him now. 

To distract himself from the sorrow of leaving his adoptive brothers, Daehyun focused on cleaning himself in the small dip pool and using soaps that brought back memories from when he had been a toddler chasing after Yongguk and his brothers with the soap on wash day much to the playful annoyance of their mother. He paused at one stage, realising that he would been seeing his Aunt and Uncle once again as well as Youngjae and Jongup for the first time in a long while and it brought tears to his eyes. He did not know quite the reason why but it was a shock to the system. Tears weren’t allowed on EXO Planet, it was a sign of weakness and fragility that lead to many horrible things but he pushed them to the side of his mind. 

Tonight he was going to spend it in joy and laughter and wonder because he did not have to be anyone but himself. Though he could only hope that someone would comfort Tao tonight because he was not going to be happy with whatever they were going to do to Yifan. He then remembered that Chen would be around, as he had managed to remain well behaved to the point that even Sehun and Jongin had begun to question what he was up to but Chen had just shook his head and said that he needed to be there for them. 

Sighing, Daehyun pulled himself out of the water and dried himself off with the fluffiest towel that he could find though all of them were completely fluffy and smelt wonderful despite them being just a step above normal officer issue but that was one of the advantages of being the cousin of a General he supposed. Though he had to wonder how Yongguk had made it to the level of General, he had always been extremely good at tactics and games when they were younger but he would have always thought that he would go into some other route as he hated conflict. Or was that Yongnam? It was next to impossible to think and they certainly had too much to catch up on. 

Pulling himself into a pair of trousers and a shirt which took him a good five minutes to work out how to wear, Daehyun used fine combs to sort out his unruly hair and made the only exception to the full Matokian outfit that he was wearing which was in the form of a necklace. It was gold and held a single clear jewel with twelve little gemstones in different colours around it. Chanyeol had shyly giving him it with a parting kiss the previous evening before disappearing from sight for the rest of his stay on the planet. Daehyun had been a little confused with the action but figured that Chanyeol would have gotten over his minor crush soon enough if his looks towards one of the other Princes was anything to go by. 

Hiding the necklace under the shirt, Daehyun nodded to himself in the mirror and grinned stupidly. He was sure to have changed since the last time that Yongguk, that much was obvious but the way the elder had smiled at him showed that he was still highly accepted. 

Heading out of his quarters, remembering his shoes at the last minute because he was not on an Exoian craft, Daehyun had to ask one of the guards where he needed to go and still managed to get completely lost as he had forgotten the ships tended to all look very much the same. Though a deep throaty chuckle came from behind and Daehyun turned to see Yongguk coming towards him, dressed in more civilian styled clothes that matched the clothes that the younger was wearing and with a very happy gummy smile, the General wrapped his arm around the others shoulder, “Should have known that one of my men would have to tell me that you were wandering around lost. Come on Daehyun, we have lots to discuss and catch up on.” 

Yongguk’s quarters were only a little different than the ones he had been allocated, the only noticeable difference to Daehyun’s eyes was that they were a little larger and held a communication bank that was hugely advanced and clearly meant to be set so that the General could be called into action at a moment’s notice. Though there were other little things that made the room clearly more important, for one thing there was a fruit bowl with red Dalia’s glistening invitingly and under the view port window there was a little flower box that held a few gentle stems of plants. Daehyun smiled, “Still trying to grow your fortune, Yongguk-hyung?” 

Yongguk chuckled, “No. I gave up a long time ago but I still indulge where I can.” 

“Good, I think Aunty would have thrown several hundred fits at you otherwise,” Daehyun smiled cheekily towards the elder. 

“Believe me, she did,” Yongguk smiled and ensured his door was firmly locked before throwing a tight grip around Daehyun and hugging him. The younger was only surprised for a second before he hugged back just as tighter, if not a little more than he intended as his body had not yet quite adapted to the pressure differences though that would right itself with time. For a long while the pair were just silent, holding each other in their shared embrace and letting their emotions run over one another. They had been as close as brothers at one time, Daehyun coming to live with the Bang family after his parents were killed in a raid though he had always opted to keep his original family surname, and it had been a cruel day that had seen them separated. 

Finally, Yongguk patted Daehyun heavily on the back twice and pulled back, allowing the bone crushing hug to end as he smiled towards the other and wiped away the stray tears that were creeping down from the light brown eyes, “Now none of that, Jongup will do more of it than either of us can produce and that should be the last thing that either of us want right now.” 

“I don’t care if I see him as a snot monster,” Daehyun smiled as he remembered the little crying blond haired child whom had been in hysterics the day he left, “I will be very glad to see him.” 

Yongguk smiled, “He’s changed a lot from being a snot monster.” 

“I expect so,” Daehyun smiled as he sat down, watching as Yongguk poured him a glass of fine electric blue whisky which he had never tried before but knew what it was, “I expect many things have changed. Though start with Aunt and Uncle and tell me everything about our family. I don’t want to be out of the loop when I get home.” 

“We have a long journey ahead of us,” Yongguk smiled warmly towards his cousin, “Plenty of time to catch up.” 

“Time is a fickle mistress and until I’m used to its regular flow I shall treat it as if it will slip away from me in a matter of seconds,” Daehyun said, trying to suppress a longing sigh as he thought of how little Tao would do that to everyone in the room if he was in a sulking mood, “So start talking and tell me everything.”

Yongguk chuckled, “That doesn’t give me a good place to start, Daehyun.”

“Well start with how you have become a General,” Daehyun said, taking a sip out of the whisky and coughing a little before taking a bigger gulp, “The last I knew you were going to learn how to grow Ponthyias properly and tend to the royal gardens as the best Gardener in a century and now here you are leading men into battles.”

For a few seconds Yongguk was quiet before he nodded, “Paths change and to be honest, it was either take a commission in the army or end up working in the salt plaines.”   
“You failed school in other words,” Daehyun smiled, “I bet that caused Yongnam to laugh.” 

The shadow that crossed Yongguk’s face were enough to tell Daehyun that something wasn’t right with the other’s twin and he frowned, “Is he okay?” 

“No,” Yongguk said softly, taking a gulp of whisky, “Yongnam passed away the winter after you left.” 

“Oh...” Daehyun said, dipping his head, “I’m sorry.” 

Yongguk shook his head, “It’s fine. It happened a long while ago.” 

“Can I be rude to ask...” Daehyun did not want to finish that sentence off but he couldn’t help but be curious.

Yongguk leaned back for a second or two, remembering that winter which now felt strangely so long ago and yet also like it was just yesterday that it had occurred. He remembered how the chill had been worse that year, how both himself and his twin brother had come down with the same mysterious illness that had resulted in both of them being covered in purple spots and their skin had gone a very wrong shade of yellow. The healers had worked tirelessly trying to come up with a cure but with each passing day the twins got weaker and became unable to function. Then one day, a crow had appeared with a bottle from a distant medicine man with instructions to apply three drops of the liquid inside to each of their lips. 

The illness left them both within a day but whereas Yongguk grew stronger and started to recover, Yongnam fell sick almost immediately with whooping cough which was mixed with a chest infection and then he caught a vomiting bug on top of it. He did not survive to the end of the week with such a mixture and it was only years later that his Father explained to him that Yongnam had always been afflicted with a weaker immune system. Yongguk had naturally been upset and disorientated after that, learning that there was nothing he could do in order to save his brother he had all but given up on the school work and became idle and lazy. 

Until he was presented with the choice of either going to the salt plaines and working hard for next to nothing in return or becoming a member of the army where he could possibly regain some dignity. Within two years he had advanced to a Lieutenant and in a further three he was one of the youngest General’s in the entire army but he was also one of the most feared. Yongguk always believed that it was his brothers way of getting back at him for giving up, making sure that he had a purpose to look after those who were weaker and needed defending with such a clear mind that it flabbergasted even him at times but Yongguk felt like he couldn’t be happier with his current station in life.   
He relayed this all to Daehyun who took it in his stride and then reached across to pour some more whisky into Yongguk’s glass once he was finished, “You sound like some character straight out of a romantic story, Yongguk-hyung.” 

Yongguk laughed aloud at that, “If I am then the Gods above help me.” 

“I bet you have some great tragic love story waiting for you at home,” Daehyun said with his eyes twinkling. 

Yongguk shook his head, “No. I am single and fully intend to stay that way.” 

“It’s your first Bridal Ball though when we get back, isn’t it?” Daehyun said with a wistful smile. 

“Yes,” Yongguk said with a strained voice before shaking his head, “But I doubt that there will be anyone there who can catch my eye. I have not been in a relationship for a very long while and I have no desire to be in one.” 

Daehyun laughed, “That’s normally the point when Love comes and grabs you so hard that you cannot help but want to keep it.” 

Yongguk snorted, “Clearly the whisky has gone to your head, Daehyun. But regardless of that, tell me of Exo Planet and the Princes that you were warding with. I am eager to learn what I can.” 

It was Daehyun’s turn to look uneasy, “Can we save that talk for another time? It’s not pleasant and tonight I just want to exchange in happy stories of home.” 

For a second the General looked concerned and Daehyun raised his hand towards the other in surrender, “No they did not treat me unfairly or wrongly. Far from it in fact, but...Yongguk, I think any of those twelve boys would have gladly accepted what you went through rather than having to live the life that they do there. It’s nothing like what we would have believed as children and I don’t think I can speak of it just yet.” 

Yongguk nodded, “Fine. What else shall I tell you of home?” 

“Tell me everything, anything, from the good to the bad,” Daehyun said with a smile, “I want to feel like I never left Mato.” 

Looking at the other, Yongguk nodded and immediately understood. Daehyun wore a harder shell now because of his experiences on the EXO planet, not because he had been abused but because he had seen the silent suffering that the people had to go through and when they were children his heart had been as big as the ocean. Now it was carefully protected so that it could not get hurt or be opened up to more wounds. Yongguk grabbed Daehyun’s hand tightly and squeezed it, “You’re home, Daehyun, I’ll keep you safe.”   
“Thank you,” was all that he replied with, a soft smile on his lips before Yongguk began telling him about Youngjae’s tragic love affairs that made him cold to the very notion of love and how Jongup had grown into a fine young man who was, despite his status as a bastard, making a name for himself and would in all probability be a personal handmaiden to the brides in the Palace by the time they got back. 

Daehyun lapped it up happily and let himself be calmed and cleared by the thoughts of everything that he was returning to as it would be simply amazing to be surrounded by love, affection and friendship once again.


	6. Chapter 5

~*~  
For a perfect party  
One must feel perfect  
But sometimes the best way to feel  
Like you are   
Is to simply be yourself  
~*~

Chapter Five

~.~

Gently humming as the brush wound down through the long layers of fine black silk that was Ren’s hair, Himchan could not help but smile as he thought back to how it had been before. Ren had always had very beautiful hair, it was something that he had been gifted with from the start of his life and it was very enviable, but now after months of fine oil treatment and constant attention and brushing with only the finest of horse hair brushes it glimmered with stunning colours and was one of the many reasons why the youngster was sought out by many when he went out. Key however was fiercely protective of his little blossom, as he referred to Ren, and so far the boy had merely been allowed to be looked upon. Something that was both highly exciting but also just a little frustrating for Ren. 

Especially since Minhyun had already been granted permission to court a fine young gentleman who came from the silk trader’s guild. However, Himchan knew very well the reason why that had happened, Kim Jonghyun who was known as JR since there were one too many Jonghyun around the village of the brides, was beyond besotted with the youngster and had always treated him with respect, dignity and affection the likes of which Himchan could only wish to ever receive. Their first meeting had not been planned, nor had it been a pleasant affair as the naive Minhyun had been tricked into following a leech of a man into a back alley and had very nearly lost everything that would make him worthy of being a bride. Thankfully JR had seen the man operating before and once he had notified the local law enforcement he had gone back to ensure that Minhyun was safe.

The resulting fight had been quite bloody and fierce but JR was able to deposit the disgusting man’s body at the feet of the law enforcement officers without a problem and then he had personally escorted Minhyun back to the house with a promise that he would be there every night to escort him to whatever function or party the youngster was decreed to go to. Key was not surprised that he kept that promise and within a week of it all starting, he gave his blessing to the silk merchant that he could court the youngster. Minhyun was thrilled and terrified of the idea at first but now it was so common place to see the pair together that everyone spoke of them becoming the pair to be married at the Moon Festival at the end of the year. 

Of course Ren was overjoyed for his friend to have found a potential love that was so strong but it did make him feel just a little lonely. Himchan understood that feeling but had come to accept it long ago because no one had ever really expressed love towards him so he felt no need to worry about it. Plus, he knew that Ren was already in very high demand and had many potential courtiers but Key was being strictly guarding of him and Himchan had learnt from his conversations with their Jonghyun that Key was known as the best matchmaker as well as the best bride chooser in the village. It was a myth at all of the brides who came to this house went to the Palace, a majority of them did not because Key would always know just who would best match them and would ensure that they would meet at the right time. 

Minhyun was an exception to that rule, naturally, but Key had taken one look at JR and known so hence he was allowed to court. Jonghyun suspected that their diva Mistress of the House already had a firm plan in mind for Ren, hence why he was being very careful with whom he allowed the youngster to see and be seen with but it was impossible to know just what the other was planning at times apparently. 

Ren hummed happily as his hair was brushed, before leaning back a little further, “Will you be coming with us tonight, Himchan oppa?” 

Pausing in his brushing, Himchan shook his head, “I honestly don’t know. Key has not mentioned anything to me.” 

“Would you like to come?” Ren asked, sounding ever hopeful but that could be more to do with the fact that he probably did not want to be left on his own again whilst Minhyun danced with his courtier. 

Himchan smiled, “It is not up to me. But I’m sure regardless that you shall have a fine time.” 

So far, Himchan had not been presented at any of the various events that Minhyun and Ren had attended but he didn’t question in. He understood the unspoken looks that he was not good enough, wasn’t sweet enough like his two adorable little friends and probably would forever remain here as a maid. But Key had insisted that he grow his hair out, attended certain lessons primarily around dance which he very much enjoyed and also had him helping raise his son Taemin at every last opportunity that present itself. Himchan was more than happy to do the latter as Taemin was the most adorable toddler he had ever met with large eyes, soft hair that did its own thing regardless of how it was attempted to be tamed and such a good nature that looking after him was a joy. 

Even on the days when he was a little cranky the boy was of no hassle in the slightest and Himchan enjoyed getting to looking after Taemin. 

Opening his mouth to speak, Ren was cut off when the door to the room opened and Key appeared looking effortlessly beautiful as usual in a light beige coloured hanbok and a very smiley looking Taemin in his arms who immediately made grabby hands towards Himchan. “Ren,” Key nodded towards the boy, “Go to your room, the dresser is present and I want to make sure that the colours suit you just fine for tonight.” 

Ren nodded and stood up, taking his hairbrush back as he smiled towards Himchan before giving him a little hug and scampering off. Tonight was the Festival of the Butterflies and it was said to be one of the biggest nights in the entire Calendar, excluding the Fire and Moon Festivals at the end of the year, as it was the one where the Brides who were destined to go to the Palace were chosen. Not officially of course but it was the best opportunity for everyone present to be seen in their full splendour. 

Himchan smiled and extended his hands towards Key, fully expecting the other to pass Taemin over so that he could coo and fuss over him as usual but instead the other just smiled and shook his head, shifting the babe around to rest more normally, “Oh no, no babysitting duty for you tonight Himchan.” 

Blinking Himchan looked towards Key with a frown, “What do you mean? I always look after Taemin when you take Ren and Minhyun out.” 

Key chuckled, “I know that. But tonight you are coming with us.” 

Himchan sat back in surprise, looking dumbfounded, “What?” 

“Oh my little Butterfly,” Key chuckled as he shook his head and sat down next to Himchan if only to get Taemin to stop wriggling so that he could get his hugs off the other, “I don’t know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours but you cannot honestly think that I merely wanted to keep you all to myself as a childminder, surely?” 

Himchan blinked, automatically picking up Taemin who had crawled over to him and fussing lightly with the baby as he spoke to Key, “But you’ve never taken me out before.”   
“I know, because I want you to be my biggest secret and surprise,” Key smiled and chuckled, “Because whilst our two little blossoms are already blooming and will both be married by the Moon Festival, you are destined for great things and I could not risk you getting stolen away by some heathen who would not treasure you the way that you deserve. My Himchan, you will charm everyone tonight because already you are talked about in hushed whispers because no one knows who you are and that’s exactly what I wanted.”   
“You make me sound like a rare jewel only worth to be brought out on special occasions,” Himchan almost pouted childishly. 

Thankfully Key chuckled, shaking his head, “Oh you are a rare jewel, my little butterfly, one that must be protected and shielded yes but not hidden away. I just wanted to keep you to myself for a while before presenting you because those who claim unbiased in picking the brides for the Capital are not. As much as I would love to send Ren, they would never pick him because he has too many admirers and Minhyun bless has already captured the heart of a man who will truly love him with every last part of his being for the rest of time itself. You however, are meant to be in the arms of someone with real power and you’ll make him greater because of that fact. I am sorry if I have had you believing that I was ignoring you, I’ve not been in the slightest. You are a natural, captivating beauty who will need very little to ensnare the hearts of many and I know that you shall one day be most loved.” 

He chuckled, “Plus I could not have your sweet innocence dispelled by the clawing bitches at most of these functions. Minhyun is protected so I did not need to worry about him and Ren has a fierce attitude that scares most of them off but they would have attacked you my fragile darling and I could not have that. You needed to remain pure, innocent and completely wonderful and that is everything you are right now. The Butterfly who will dazzle and enchant everyone.” 

Himchan ducked his head, “I don’t know how to be that.” 

“Yes you do,” Key said, raising his head with long fingers, “You know it instinctively and nothing will ever stop you ever again. I kept you out of the limelight because tonight you will outshine them all.” 

Casting his eyes down, Himchan stared at Taemin who just smiled brightly up at him and gently battered his little fingers against his nose. Key laughed, “See, even Taemin agrees with me. Now you come to Eomma,” Key picked up the baby who giggled and began tugging on the others hair with clear abandon before a free hand was offered towards Himchan, “And you come with me so I can get you all prepared myself.” 

Instinct made Himchan glance at the clock, “Won’t we run late?” 

“Yes, but that’s the point,” Key smiled, “Me and you are different from everyone else and we’ll stand out together far better if we’re late rather than on time. Plus, you don’t want to be stuck listening to the Mayors speech, it’s boring as hell and never changes once.” 

Jinki huffed at Key as he waltzed off around the corner, “You are so mean to me.” 

“Oh hush, you jealous little fly,” Key called playfully back to him as he dragged Himchan down to the bathroom, “You get to flaunt two beautiful butterflies as is tonight. I’m just keeping the best one for myself.” 

Himchan flushed but clearly heard the laughter of Minhyun and Ren from an adjacent corridor, “That’s right, Key Eomma!” Minhyun called, “Make Himchan Oppa really pretty please?” 

“Yeah, I want to see Himchan Oppa all prettied up as well,” Ren was smiling, “We’re going to see if we can find him a courtier who’ll sweep him off his feet so no turning up for a while okay?” 

Key laughed, “Run along little blossoms and remember your manners Ren, no being rude to anyone tonight and Minhyun remember to talk to at least some others even though I know you’re besotted with your Silk Merchant.” 

Cute giggles were the reply and Key shook his head before pushing Himchan into the bathing room and placing Taemin into the waiting arms of one of the maids. “Now stop looking so flustered and worried, it’s not becoming on you in the slightest,” the matron of the house playfully fussed as he started to undress Himchan from his plain cotton robe of green to place it to the side, “Let’s turn you into the Bride that everyone will want tonight.” 

Himchan allowed himself to be guided into the water though he felt as he were in some kind of daze and barely noted anything that was going on around him for the longest while. He thought back to all the times that he was pushed aside and ignored because he was plain, boring and would always amount to nothing. He barely noticed that he was cleaned in fine sweet smelling oils and that his hair was combed back into a simple traditional plat that looped from the top of this head and then down to be clasped off with an intricate butterfly pin. 

Light makeup was applied to merely highlight his fine complexion and cheekbones, rather than give a made up appearance and Key whispered sweet words to him in order to help him calm down. He only really snapped out of his self-critical world of thought when he found himself in front of a mirror to be appraised properly and found a slight gasp of surprise. He had been dressed in a very expensive, very fine but refined and subtle hanbok. It consisted of a long coral pink skirt that seemed to flow straight down from his shoulders all the way to the floor and a light lime green top which had pastel coloured sleeves in a series of white, cream coral and line green blocks that did not become gaudy and a dark brown silk ribbon was used to seal the top. He bore no jewellery other than the aforementioned hairpin but he found that if he had been it would have been just a little too much. 

Key smiled at him before frowning for just a second and then picked up a large white daisy hairpin which he set just behind Himchan’s left ear so that it rested here naturally and nodded. “There is a butterfly like no other tonight,” gently he placed a kiss on his forehead, “Come Himchan, let’s make the world be your oyster.” 

Stealing a quick glance back into the mirror, Himchan did not know what to do or expect but he found the beginning of a smile forming on his lips as he turned to shyly follow Key out of the room. He honestly did not know if he was even remotely heading in the right direction but if Key believed in him then he would choose to believe in himself, if just for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
First Kisses linger  
In good memories  
Even if they were given  
Under soft promises   
That led no where  
~*~  
Chapter Seven  
~.~  
It was impossible not to start chuckling when Jin failed rather dramatically to catch hold of a single golden token from a very silly little fishing game that was clearly rigged and Himchan wasn’t laughing because Jin had failed. In fact, he was laughing because the man pulled such an adorable expression that was a mixture of frustration, anger and disbelief that he had not gotten the little token and would therefore win only a small insignificant bag filled with a sweet smelling seeds which was probably meant for some lady’s undergarments draw. 

Jin playfully glared at Himchan, trying to hide his own laughter in as the sound coming from his little Butterfly was really infectious, “Are you mocking me?” 

“No, not in the slightest,” Himchan tried his best to remember his lessons and speak politely but he just couldn’t manage it right now, “I just think your expression is adorable Jin-sii. I honestly do not mind the small gift; it is enough that you are prepared to put up with me.” 

Jin pouted more at that statement, “You are not someone to be just put up with Himchan, not in the slightest.” 

Casting his dark eyes over to the golden necklace with the flower pendants hanging beautifully from it, Jin felt an urge to dig back into his dwindling purse to pay the vendor for another try in order to get the token. He had no real idea as to why he wanted the damn thing so badly when he knew for a fact that he could just go to the local jewellers tomorrow and make a proper one that wouldn’t be guilt and some very carefully selected glass beads but just the thought of being able to make Himchan’s entire face light up with that captivating smile of his for something so simple made him want to win this simple token. 

Not that he hadn’t already won the boy a lot of things already, Jin was a little bit ashamed to admit that he was completely smitten with the darling little Butterfly and had done everything possible to just make him smile or else have a positive reaction from the boy. He really was completely perfect and so enchanting in so many ways, and Jin was a little bit jealous that the man who would be able to capture this little Butterfly all for himself. 

Himchan stared at Jin in shock, flushing a bright red in the most adorably cute way possible and hanging his head low, “You don’t need to be so polite to me, Jin-sii.”   
Jin shook his head as he handed his money over again with a grim determination set in his expression, “What will it take for me to get you to believe that you are completely worth every last second of my time, Himchan-nim?” Taking hold of the little fishing rod Jin moved to try and reach down for the golden fish tag that he knew would win the prize but he smiled all the same, “Believe me, it is rare that I even come to this event let alone engage in a passing conversation with a bride so for me to be escorting you around is…man!” 

The hook had once again latched onto one of the numerous orange fish tags but this one at least won a soft cuddly toy which he immediately passed over to a giggling Himchan who offered his hand towards Jin before he could attempt to win the necklace once again. “If you’re supposed to be escorting me, why don’t we go and find some more interesting things to do? I can’t have you wasting all this money on me like this. It wouldn’t be right.” 

Feeling himself melt at the request, Jin eagerly latched onto the hand and easily fell into step besides Himchan as they headed further in the Butterfly Ball, passing stalls and entertainments with ease and grace that would make the unobservant think that they were an established couple on an evening out. It wasn’t hard to spot the jealous eyes that lingered on the pair, from the curious to the downright outraged everything was next to perfect in Key’s eyes as he followed at a sedate pace besides Jonghyun and he couldn’t help but smile. This was definitely a job well done and they hadn’t reached the cherry on the top yet. 

“Always so sure of yourself, aren’t you my love?” Jonghyun said with a faint smile verging on the status of a smug grin. 

Key smugly smiled back, “Only because I usually am always so sure of myself.” 

“Himchan-oppa!” Ren called, pulling away from the man who was currently escorting him to latch his arms tightly onto the other, “Oh my, I nearly did not recognise you there.”   
Himchan smiled, “Good evening Ren-sii, are you having fun?” 

“Yes, Baekho is taking great care of me,” Ren smiled brightly, waving the man over, “But I am so glad you came. You look truly wonderful. All the girls back home would be so jealous of your looks.” 

Ducking his head low, Himchan shook his head, “They would be jealous of you and Minho, Ren, but thank you for the compliment.” 

Ren rolled his eyes and turned to Beakho, “Tell him that he’s beautiful.” 

The man blinked his eyes, tilting his head a little like a tiger cub would do, “Excuse me?” 

“I saw you looking,” Ren teased the other with a grin, “Tell him that he looks beautiful and enchanting and all the rest of the words that you want to say to him.” 

“But won’t that make you jealous?” Baekho asked, trying not to get too confused. 

Thankfully Jin chuckled and looped his arm around Himchan, “All men are free to look and compliment the many butterflies that are out tonight as long as they remember whom will be on their arms on the way home. You are right Ren, Himchan is indeed beautiful and charming, though he will not believe the words from anyone it would seem. You are certainly shining very brightly yourself though I would suggest just one little thing.” 

Without saying a word and with just the hint of a smile on his face, Jin reached across to the corner of Ren’s hanbok and moved the collar up a little higher than it should do. He smiled politely, “Make sure your lover doesn’t leave too many visible marks until he claims you at the festival at the end of the year,” he whispered conspiratorially so both Ren and Baekho could hear and then chuckled as he set off with Himchan at a quick speed so that they would not have to listen to the playful lovers quarrel over leaving a visible hickie on the youngers neck. 

Himchan had flushed completely red at the idea of Ren losing his innocence that way and basically allowed Jin to lead him to a quiet bench near to the large ornate fountains where a display of fireworks and lanterns was due to take place within the next hour. He tried so desperately not to talk about the subject, dodging it at every possible turn that he could do but Jin only found it far more endearing and it was much more fun to tease the younger about it. 

When the fireworks were lit and filled the black sky with a thousand bright colours, Himchan thought that he would be distracted and not have to explain any further reasons as to why he as so flustered about the idea of Ren getting a hickie. However, despite the colours and dazzling displays, Himchan found himself distracted away completely from the fireworks as soft fingers gently touched the back of his neck and instinct made him turn towards Jin. A soft smile graced his lips before the man leaned forward to place his own kiss upon Himchan’s smooth, virginal lips to claim the kiss which he had wanted to do within the first few minutes of knowing the other. 

He pulled back after a moment, glad to find that the beautifully made up boy looked to be just as flustered and innocent as he thought he was but there was a glimmer in Himchan’s eyes that was delightfully unexpected. Himchan leaned forward unconsciously but before he could utter a single syllable to ask the question he wanted to ask, Jin had leaned forward to reclaim his lips in a smooth, gentle series of kisses that did not progress much further than that but to the young carrier from the orphanage in some forgotten backwater town were the most important kisses in the entire world at that very second. 

~*~

It was after two in the morning when Himchan finally returned to the main house, Jin having personally escorted him back after fulfilling his promise and presenting Himchan with a hair pendant that whilst small and delicate, was probably worth more than half the district of Brides combined. It was a silver stick with an ornate design of flowers set with emeralds and rubies that blossomed up to a series of five individual flowers that were cast from solid gold and silver with a platinum central dot. Cascading down were fine wires of gold that held small squares of various precious metals and stones and a single white butterfly finished off the pin which was a brand new addition courtesy of Jin. 

He smiled towards Himchan as they arrived at the door of the house, “Thank you for this evening, my little butterfly, I shall cherish it well.” 

“No I should thank you,” Himchan said, feeling a little sad at the notion that he would probably not be seeing Jin again for quite some time but also feeling like he had been truly blessed with a special friendship, “I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.” 

“Have faith in yourself, Himchan,” Jin said, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss as the door to the house was opened and Key arrived with a knowing smirk on his face, “But I bid you good night for now.” 

“Jin Akanishi, give me back my gift and don’t make too much of a fuss about it either,” Key said, glaring towards the other who pouted. 

“Must you always be so mean to be Madam Key?” was the simple reply as the daisy hairpin was passed back across, “Though why you keep that meaningless little trinket I do not know. Many would have thrown it away by now.” 

Key looked down at the hairpin with a smile on his face, “Yes, but you never forget the first gift that you receive from a handsome stranger. Especially a certain young man with nothing more valuable than this pin which would have fed him for a week if he had sold it instead of giving it away.” 

Smiling, Jin looked like he was going to say something a little more but instead bowed politely at Jonghyun who turned and sent a final farewell kiss towards Himchan before turning and heading back to his own home. Key smiled and was swift to grab hold of Himchan’s hand to guide him into the house and carefully took the box which held the hairpin. 

“Jonghyun, place this in the safe for Himchan and make sure that he has it when he leaves for the Capital next year, then go and make sure that Ren is actually asleep now and is not trying to cover his hickie anymore because I swear that boy is going to rub his skin red raw otherwise,” despite the late hour, Key was still fully in control it seemed as he turned to Himchan, “And as for you, my clean little stop out, you are not going to bed like that at all. You are having a bath and getting changed and then you can spend the rest of tomorrow fast asleep if you like.” 

“But,” Himchan managed to finally get his voice working as he was dragged along to the bath by his mentor, “Are you not mad at me?”

Key laughed, “What? Over a hairpin that is worth pennies? Himchan, if I had been half as successful as you have just been when I first came here I would not be here any longer. Do you have any idea the value of that hairpin? Only ladies of the richest families in the world could ever dream of beginning to afford that pin Jin-sii has gifted you for the price of a couple of hundred kisses. You mark my words boy, you are going to go far in this world, so far in fact that you might even reach the shining stars above us and continue straight on till morning.” 

For a few seconds Himchan thought that Key was being a bit overly dramatic but he was suddenly hit by a wave of extreme tiredness and just opted to let himself go with the flow. After all he did not have a clue what the future held for him and he could only hope that he matched up to half way of his mentor’s expectations. For now, though, he would allow himself to be washed and then simply rest as he was sure that there was a lot more adventures to come his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Brothers are funny things  
Sometimes they’re your worst enemies  
Sometimes they’re your best friends  
But Regardless  
They are always there for you  
~*~  
Chapter Eight  
~.~

The arrival back on Matoki was a fairly understated affair but since the whole point of the mission had been to return a prisoner back to his home there wasn’t really much need for a celebration. It was not like they had come back victorious from a battle or something like that. It was merely an interplanetary state visit with an extra bit attached to it and to be truthful Zico was more than glad to be home. It meant that for a time he could simply rest up and not have to worry about dealing with anyone from the Exoian planet for a while. 

Until everything kicked off again as it would inevitably do so. 

Shaking his head, the crown prince checked that his appearance was impeccable before heading out of his designated suite, flanked by several bodyguards that were probably not needed in such a situation but were always present and into the familiar warmth and heat. He briefly glimpsed General Yongguk addressing the soldiers who had gone with them, giving them a final debrief before dismissing them back to their own lodgings and probably heading home himself. 

For a brief moment, a spike of jealousy went through Zico at the thought that Yongguk had a family to go home to whom would dote upon his arrival and make a fuss of their cousin finally coming home to them. But it was only for a passing moment, once the formalities were out of the way then Zico would be able to speak to his brothers and that would make life just a little easier. 

His Father, the King, was old fashioned and too preoccupied with whatever it was that Kings were supposed to do to really pay attention to anything that his sons did unless it somehow involved the planets position in the solar system and the Queen...well that was a situation he did not want to really think about. At one time she had been loving and charming towards them all, now she seemed to be reluctant to even look at anyone other than their youngest brother Jihoon whom she doted upon just a little too enthusiastically. No one had a rightful explanation for this and since their father never bothered to correct it Zico had learnt to accept it a long while ago. 

Though it didn’t quite make up for the feeling of loss in his stomach. 

Once inside the Palace the Guards were dismissed and Zico made his way through the various grand court yards, studies and libraries which he knew like the back of his hand and made his way to a tea garden that the King liked to escape to. It was one of the plainest gardens in the palace, set with simple white stones and sand and only the occasional ornament or flowering plant but he always seemed to be most at ease here in this simple space. 

Zico carefully opened the door and knelt down to bow formally to his father who was seated by a single plain white circular table that was set with a pot of tea for one. The King acknowledged Zico with a small hum as he took a drink out of his cup and set it aside. “I take it the Exoian Prince is returned?”

“Yes, sire,” Zico said, having learnt long ago to never address the man by familiar terms unless he stated them first.

The King blinked, “Good. Did you receive any trouble from their Government?” 

“None at all,” Zico said, finishing raising to his feet and placing his hands in front of himself, “They exchanged him for the Ward without question and he has gone back to his family with General Bang.” 

“Good,” the man sighed as he leaned back in his chair and idly glanced over to the opposite side of the table with a longing look that confused Zico but he was careful not to voice a word until the King gave him another command. With pursed lips, the man reached across to pluck a smooth white and red lined envelope from the stand it had been resting on and offered it towards Zico, “It’s time for you to start choosing a Queen for when you rule. Preparations are fully underway and I’ve heard that the Brides that will start arriving within the next month are the most beautiful examples to date. I hope you choose well to continue our lineage.” 

Taking the envelope with a bow, Zico stepped away and bowed once again as he was dismissed with a wave before stepping into the long corridors that would lead him to the Princes wing. Once he was out of sight of the King, he paused in his step to glance down at the envelope in his hands in awe. He was being allowed to choose his own wife? That was something that he had never expected in the slightest as he was sure that he would have been promised to someone’s daughter a long time ago. 

Shaking his head, the young Prince smiled and placed the envelope with its precious letters inside of his robe before heading quickly down the corridor as he could already hear the sound that he most wanted to hear. Laughter, quips, mischief and mayhem that could only come from his brothers. There were next to no servants here, the seven boys having chosen to be more independent in their youth and usually it meant that they got away with a lot more than what they would have been able to in the past. 

Smiling as he reached the sliding doors that lead to one of their favourite studies, Zico wasted no time in pushing it open only to have to duck a silk covered cushion which came flying overhead. Before he even had time to process just what had happened, there was a body wrapping itself around his in greeting and a huge smile came across Jihoon’s face. “Zico-hyung! You’re back!” 

Zico laughed and squished the boy’s cheeks, “What made you think that I wouldn’t huh?” 

“He always worries that you’re not going to come back,” Kyung said with a smile as he left Jaehyo and Minhyuk wrestling on the floor with one another to throw a hug around Zico’s shoulders, “You know what he’s like.” 

“That I do,” Zico smiled fondly, brushing back the strands of Jihoon’s hair because he could not resist taking care of the little youngster with a bright smile. 

“Ohh, what’s this?” Taeil said, holding aloft the envelope which he had managed to sneak out from Zico’s robes though no one knew how on earth he ever managed to do this.   
Zico made a snatch back for the envelope, “None of your concern! Give it back.” 

“Oh, it’s something fancy then,” Taeil teased, stepping gracefully out of reach but mainly because Jihoon hadn’t let up on his hugging yet and immediately passed it to Yukwon for further analyse, “Whom has our Crown Prince got a crush on.” 

Yukwon glanced at the envelope, raised his eyebrow in amusement before passing it straight back to Zico with a smile and pushed Taeil to the floor, “No one. That is an invite to the Bridal Ball at the end of the month. He’s coming of age so it’s time for him to find a wife.” 

“Oh, didn’t Kyung receive one of those as well?” Jaehyo said as he clambered onto Taeil’s back to drag him into the fight which he and Minhyuk were still in the process of going on even though the pair hadn’t officially greeted Zico yet. However, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he was pulled into the fight and in an odd way he was grateful and he started to remove his royal blue other robes just so that he could join in and let loose some steam. 

He did raise an eyebrow towards Kyung, “Aren’t you a little young be to be going to that ball?” 

“Apparently it’s some kind of political move,” Kyung shrugged before deliberately picking up a pillow to throw at Yukwon with a clear challenge in his eyes, “But at least you won’t be bored alone.” 

About to retort to that remark, Zico found himself suddenly flat on the ground as Minhyuk tackled him and within seconds they were all there trying to pin each other down or else win a tickling war that would never be fully sorted out. Jihoon pulled himself back a little to catch his breath and smiled brightly at seeing Moon Jongup standing with a tray of sweet treats and drinks in the doorway to their little sanctuary looking a mixture between confused and bemused by finding the Princes rolling on the floor acting like they were children. 

The young servant boy was a bastard offspring of General Bang’s father but he was raised in the family house and since he had started working at the palace as a general maid, Jihoon had made firm friends with him so the formalities were usually dropped. 

“Jongup! You thought ahead so well!” Jihoon called, standing up to take the tray off the boy who bowed deeply in thanks and stepped back. “Wait, aren’t you going to stay with us?”

“Not today,” Jongup smiled a little shyly, “I too have family returning and I wish to go and see them for myself. The Head Maid allowed me the time off since I spend far too much time with you as is.” 

Jihoon giggled and nodded, “You deserve it. Go and see your family then! I’m going to win this tickle war and claim the sweetest treats for myself!” 

It was tempting to laugh aloud but Jongup did not dare as he watched Jihoon take a few running steps towards the pile of struggling brothers and nearly flatten Kyung after he jumped straight back into the fray. Unfortunately for the youngster, this meant that all his older brothers turned immediately on him in a joint effort to tickle him back in revenge.

Jongup bowed once again and left the room, ensuring to close the door behind him and slip into the nearest servant’s corridor so that he could navigate quickly and quietly through the whole of the Palace and slip away earlier to his home to greet his family whom he loved more than anything else in the world. He was unaware of the slight glow his eyes gave off in the dark but at that moment in time he was too happy to worry about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Love can strike without warning  
Even if it’s not entirely appropriate  
For it to do so  
~*~  
Chapter Nine  
~.~

Staring out at the vibrant green, neat cut gardens with their precisely kept flower beds, Daehyun couldn’t quite believe his eyes. It had been so long since he had looked upon the gardens of his aunt and whilst he was sure that he recognised some of the plants and the layout, it was all so alien to him that he very nearly wanted to break down and cry. Just the simplistic beauty of the grass, the vibrant colours of the flowers that he was sure that he’d never be able to full name or understand the true purpose of and the fresh scent made his senses feel completely alive. 

Actually ever since stepping off the ship and into the fresh crisp air of home, Daehyun had just wanted to break down and cry. Whilst he knew that part of this was a perfectly natural reaction as he had been on the other planet for so long, there was something far greater at work here. Finally, he knew that he was home, he knew where he stood in the grand scheme of the complicated social structure and he didn’t have to think before he spoke or worry that he was doing something out of turn to offend someone. Not that his time on Exo had been hard, he would never claim it to be that but it had been…surreal. 

Growing up on an alien world was no small undertaking but he had barely been back in the company of Yongguk and the other high ranking personnel more than five minutes before he noticed the startling change. Anyone could speak to the General whilst aboard ship, to pass on a message or else to give him just a simple greeting out of respect or an apology if they were running around trying to get more kudos points in order to sort out a problem in record time. Everyone talked to each other, in some form or other whether it be pleasant or adverse and they passed information on swiftly. Granted there were those out of the loop, kept in the dark but a solider was still seem as a man, or woman as he had happily noted more than a few times even being told off by one for trying to go down the wrong corridor before she had realised who he was and apologised profusely. 

Daehyun had just laughed because he was overjoyed at finding some normality, something that he actually recognised from his childhood before leaving and it was a sensation that he did not wish to lose ever again. He now understood how scary it was for Yifan to even begin to think about attempting to leave, how it conflicted against everything that he had been brought up in and how strange a planet like Matoki would appear to someone like him. No one talked to the Princes on the Exo planet, excluding themselves and the Government, no one dared to acknowledge their presence or make themselves known for the pure terror that they would be reprimanded and crushed. 

Beauty was on that planet but it was directed, dictated and kept very much in the hands of the controlling powers and anything that naturally appeared that broke the trend or did something it should not would be eliminated. Daehyun realised as he leaned on the fence overlooking the gardens that it had taken more than guts for Yifan to try and break free, it had meant losing everything. His home, his brothers and virtually his life. A small part of the Matoki boy did still wonder as to why he had yearned for it but upon seeing him returning so dejected Daehyun figured that he could understand. 

Why live in a world where everything was controlled down to the last raindrop when you could be surprised by the rain coming teaming down from the skies above?   
Broken out of his musings by just that very thing, Daehyun jumped and laughed as the glorious sunshine disappeared behind a stream of water droplets that formed seemingly out of nowhere and sent everyone scattering inside. It was a joyous feeling, just being able to stand there and feel the freshness hitting his skin because he had not expected it to rain and that was indeed something to marvel out. 

“Daehyun! You silly goose!” Yongguk called, rushing out with a coat to throw over his cousin’s head even though he was still laughing gleefully like a child, “Come indoors this second before you give my mother a heart attack and land yourself with the biggest cold.” 

“One can come to me in any form and I shall still laugh throughout it,” Daehyun replied with yet more laughter as he hurried to follow Yongguk inside, seeming to become more joyous with each passing second, “Oh Yongguk, you do not know what it is like to actually feel the rain.” 

Frowning towards his cousin who was really not making any sense at the moment, though he had made little to no sense on the journey home if he was completely honest with himself, Yongguk hurriedly bundled the younger man inside and pulled the door to the patio swiftly closed as the rain became harder. Instead of dropping the coat like he expected the other to do, Daehyun merely wrapped himself in it tighter and snuggled against it, “So warm.” 

Raising an eyebrow in complete confusion, Yongguk was about to berate his cousin for acting like a complete child when his mother came around the corner looking a mixture between anxious, flustered and overly keen. “Daehyunnie!” Seunghyun cried, rushing forward in a series of blue silks to embrace the boy in a full on hug, “Oh my boy, you’ve grown up so much! Let me take a full look at you!” 

Standing where he had been left, Yongguk did not know what to make of the situation as his mother fussed over the other and sprouted off a thousand different phrases about how he had his mother’s eyes, fathers nose and a bunch of other rather sissy things that whilst not uncommon to hear from the carrier were still highly strange as they were being directed towards Daehyun. Thankfully Jiyong’s laughter brought him around and he smiled at his father who was shaking his head. 

“Your mother has always adored your cousin, you know that Yongguk,” he smiled brightly and ruffled his eldest son’s hair, “I think he has truly missed him.” 

“We all have but I’ve never known him to become so…” trying to find the right word to say about his mother that would not result in him getting hit for being rude was rather hard and Yongguk did adore his mother so he didn’t want to insult her either. 

“Girlie?” Jiyong laughed again as he shook his head, “Seunghyun doesn’t show it that often but he does have an extremely girlie side to him. But whilst he’s distracted with your returned safely to our hands cousin, I need you to do me a favour Yongguk.” 

Holding out a fine but rather plain mint green coloured cloak with soft white fur lining, Jiyong smiled softly, “Can you go and fetch Jongup from the Palace? I’m sure that he’ll have left early and I dread to think what type of cold he’ll catch when caught out in that rain.” 

Yongguk nodded, taking the cloak and immediately forgetting about his cousin’s strange behaviour, “I’ll go and fetch him now. Hopefully he will be under some form of shelter.”   
Jiyong nodded, smiling as Yongguk hurried off to grab his own cloak and go in search of his bastard brother whom he adored just as much as his real one. A part of Jiyong was glad for that fact but another part of him always worried about what would happen on the day that Jongup’s true heritage was fully exposed. Though his friend the king had promised him a long while ago that his family’s safety would be guaranteed because they would have kept the secret far longer than anyone else could have possibly done.   
Pushing the thought aside, Jiyong headed over to save Daehyun from being too smothered in kisses by his wife as he felt a slight twinge of jealousy but nothing that a night alone with his wife wouldn’t resolve. 

~*~

The rain had come so unexpectedly on that day that Jongup had not thought to bring any type of cloak in order to keep him dry. Though since it was completely unexpected there was little that he could do in terms of actually keeping himself dry anyway so he wasn’t too disheartened. Plus, he thought brightly to himself, it would be only a small shower that would be gone in a few minutes and then the sun would come back out to grace the land and he would be dry by the time he reached home. 

That had been over half an hour ago and now Jongup looked like some kind of drowned puppy and felt just as miserable as one. His blond hair was plastered to his face, the cotton of his hanbok was sticking directly to his skin and making the white sleeves virtually invisible and already he could feel the shudders beginning to develop. He would not be brought down by a cold however, if he could avoid it and there was only a little more of a walk to go. Plus, his feet were not that cold and there wasn’t snot beginning to trickle down from his nose…

A sigh escaped his lips because Jongup knew that he was fighting a losing battle and no matter how dry he got before he got home he would be once again in the tender loving care of his foster mother because he just could not withstand the slightest bit of cold. Whether it came from wind, snow, rain or even just a cold enough drink the young man would end up snivelling and feeling downright awful no matter what he tried. 

The rain was pelting down heavier now and Jongup found that it was harder to see as the clouds closed in and cast a murky grey gloom over everything and it was severely dampening his mood. Even the oil lamps that hung on poles to light the way during the night had been snuffed out virtually and for a second Jongup feared that he was strayed off the path he was supposed to take. Until his shoe caught on a small rounded stone which had been set into the ground as a marker and was a virtual guarantee that Jongup would trip over it. He did not know why he always tripped over the stone, he knew it was there, always reminded himself to avoid it and yet still he would gravitate towards it and fall flat on his face. This time though there just had to be the misfortune of a rather large, deep and very soggy puddle which the young handmaiden crashed face first in. 

Pulling himself up sharply, Jongup frantically pushed himself back into a sitting position before wiping away the clinging pieces of icky water from his face before finding that hot tears escaped from his eyes at the exact same moment because he was just so wet and miserable right now that nothing worse could occur. He could not understand how he was so unlucky to constantly trip over that stone and he was sure that by the time he got home he wold be off sick for a month. 

A beam of light from a personal lantern gently caressed his face and he turned slowly to look at the figure who was already kneeling down to wrap a familiar cloak around him. “Oh dear, looks like our clumsy puppy has fallen in the mud again,” Yongguk smiled softly towards the other and leaned forward to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead, “Come on Jongup, let’s get you home before anymore mishaps occur huh?” 

Nodding towards his elder half-brother, Jongup stood up and then threw his arms around the others neck as he felt the familiar waves of warmth, affection and protection that was always there within the man. Yongguk laughed and returned the hug, though it was only with one arm before pulling the youngsters hood up and tugging him along the path with the other. “Daehyun is going to be thankful for the distraction I think.” 

“Daehyun?” Jongup asked, sure he recognised the name but not able to place it as he sneezed. 

“Yes, our cousin who went away to the Exo planet has finally returned and mother is fussing over him worse than he does with you,” Yongguk said affectionately, “Though it shall be interesting to see the two of you actually meet.” 

“Meet?” Jongup asked, blinking at the elder as he tried to fight off sniffles. 

Yongguk nodded, “The last time he was here you were barely toddling about with assistance. You’ve both grown up a lot since then.” 

Any counter arguments that Jongup could have come up with at that point were lost as he sneezed five times in a row and grumbled incoherently as he was pulled into a warm hug by the other as they made their way down the path towards home.

~*~

Daehyun was almost glad to hear the door click open and hear Yongguk’s voice call out that they had returned as it gave him a good chance to peel himself out of his aunt’s grip and head towards the front door. He initially expected to find Youngjae in company of his elder brother, as he knew the younger of the Bang brothers was out on patrol and was due in sometime soon but instead there was a rather wet and sorry looking figure in a mint green cloak whom caught him off guard. 

Seunghyun brushed past him rudely upon noticing the figure and seemed to be already fussing over him as he pushed back the hood but blocked his view, “Oh Jongup! Why did you not wait out the rain in one of the huts or something? You’re soaked through! Yongguk, go and fetch some warm coats and you mister are going right next to the fire whilst I draw you a hot bath because we cannot have you brought down with any sickness.” 

Daehyun blinked as Yongguk did exactly what he was told as he took off the heavy outdoor cloaks for the pair of them and disappeared and faintly the former ward thought that he could hear Jiyong rattling about in the kitchen. The Bang family had only ever had one official servant their entire lives, a nanny who had helped out when the boys were a little too rascally to keep track of but she had been more of a tutor as well so it was not really surprising that everyone was running around after this Jongup. Seunghyun smiled as he sat the boy down next to the fire and gently brushed the streaks of blond hair away from the soft round face, “There, now you stay here and talk to Daehyun, I’m sure you two have a lot of catching up to do.” 

Light brown eyes, like melted chocolate turned to look at Daehyun with confusion and the elder felt his heart stop. Everything around him seemed to fade away until there was just him and this rather soaked to the bone angel sitting in front of him with wide eyes, soft curves to his face and full on lips that were just made for kissing. The boys light figure complimented rather than hindered and despite looking as though he had been through several puddles, there was still something incredibly puppy like about the youngster than just made Daehyun’s heart beat rapidly. 

Jongup blinked at him in curiosity, staring at this seemingly tall figure with broad shoulders and a defined strong body that made the young handmaiden curious to prod and tease it just to get a reaction which was not anything normal in the slightest. But before Jongup could react, Daehyun was suddenly only a few steps away from him, shucking off his outer coat of dark green to wrap it securely around his shoulders and Jongup could not help but stare at the fine physic that was now even more on display than it had been before. He also noticed the fine ebony hair that the other had and those mysterious deep brown eyes that drew him in so tantalisingly close. 

Something felt right about this moment, despite it being far too intimate and personal for a first meeting and for a second Jongup thought he saw flickering images of their bodies intertwined on a series of white bedsheets doing things that were sinfully appealing. 

Suddenly though an extra set of cold hands latched onto his shoulders and Youngjae pulled him protectively backwards, a familiar scowl set on his face as it was well known that the youngest Bang brother protected his bastard brother like he was a precious gem who was not to be sold off to anyone. 

“And just who in the hell do you think you are to even try and touch my brother?” Youngjae seethed towards the apparent intruder with no recollection look in his eyes at all.   
Yongguk was swift to smack his younger brother around the ear, “You can’t seriously not recognise your old partner in crime, can you Youngjae?” 

Daehyun blinked in surprise, having been thrown completely off guard by this whole situation and then he took another glance at the other. Auburn hair that looked completely different to his brothers and dark eyes with sharp angles to his face and a look which could kill one second and then be elated the next. He had lost the puppy fat which had plagued him for the better part of their childhoods and Daehyun was genuinely surprised at how good looking it had made the other. “Hello Pipsqueak,” Daehyun stated rudely towards the other, having always made fun of Youngjae’s height when they were younger, “Looks like you finally beat me in that respect.” 

Youngjae blinked in surprise before throwing himself towards Daehyun with a cry that was half familiarity, a quarter indignation and a quarter of a battle cry as the pair of grown men began to tussle about on the floor. Yongguk couldn’t help bursting into laughter at the sight as he took hold of Jongup’s hand and helped him up, “Come on, your bath is ready and these two will be like this for hours.” 

Glancing back over his shoulder as they made their way out of the main sitting room, Jongup did not know what to make of the sudden encounter. Although he was certain that he wanted to get to know Daehyun in so many more ways than were probably appropriate.


	10. Chapter 10

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
You’ve taken the first brave steps  
Now it’s time to make yourself go further  
And shine like the star that you are  
But keep your head and faith  
Do not give into the darkness  
That lingers wrongfully   
In your soul  
~*~  
Chapter Ten  
~.~

As he descended the stairs on the day of The Moon Festival, Himchan could have never suspected that it would be anything bar a fairly extravagant day. There were several ceremonies to be attended, as both Ren and Minhyun had been rightfully claimed which made the carriers heart flutter with joy and there was the traditional prayer ceremony where everyone thanked their ancestors for bestowing great fortune upon them. That tradition was always just a little bit lost on Himchan because he genuinely wasn’t one for thanking anyone as he did not know who to thank as he was pretty sure there was little to his name. He had no parents, no real family line to follow back and for pretty much most of his life he had been a mere speck of dust that no one paid the least bit attention to. 

However, he knew that this time he would indeed be thanking whatever ancient spirits were watching over him as clearly they had seen fit to bestow some light in his dark little world and everything that he had gone through so far was a blessing in itself. Himchan believed that he would firmly remain within this City of Brides, maybe becoming like Key and teaching those youngsters how to behave and act or else he could take up seamstress work as he had discovered that he had a fine talent with needle and thread. Baby Taemin was remarked as having the nicest festival clothing for a child and there had been a literal flood of requests for Himchan’s skills ever since. 

Key however had politely declined them, saying that he would only start to take commissions should Himchan remain with him after the Moon Festival and that was quite frankly the end of the matter. Despite his strong friendship with Jin, Himchan very much doubted that he would be going far tonight and was prepared to just happily spend his time watching the ceremonies to bind his two little blossoms to their strong men before walking the grounds that would become his home. He was more than content here, for the first time in a long while he almost felt like he could actually have somewhere to be counted as a real person, somewhere to actually belong. 

It was a scary feeling but also an oddly calming one as Himchan was more than sure that he would be able to obtain enough money with a few commissions and he could always become a reliable baby sitter if Taemin’s affections were anything to go by so it would not be too hard for him to find a little house, set up a shop and make his own way in life. Whilst many talked that he would marry Jin by the next festival, Himchan knew that they were meant to be nothing more than extremely good friends though Jin had a slightly annoying habit of joking that they were already married since he had taken claim to Himchan’s first kiss. 

Himchan would always playfully push Jin away and tell him that he was being foolish for believing in childish stories but it was nice to actually feel genuine affection coming from the other man. 

So walking down the stairs to find himself being almost immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled into a very fine dressing room which he had not previously been in before, Himchan could only blink in slight panic towards Key who simply smiled in that feline way that was both creepy and cute as the same time before the elder man reached out and squeezed the youngers cheeks. “Don’t look so confused, my little butterfly, it is time to make you come completely out of your little cocoon and prove to that Dragon that you are worth the title of Bride.” 

“What?” Himchan stammered, staring at his friend and teacher in complete confusion, “Key Umma?” 

Key just chuckled, “Yes Himchan, you are a Bride and tonight you shall start your journey to the Capital to meet your rich and powerful man.”

Himchan shook his head, “No…no, there must be some mistake! I can’t go…”

“Why not?” Key asked, pouting a little as this was not exactly the response he expected there again he had momentarily forgotten that he was dealing with the insecure Himchan. 

“Because…because I am not…I’m just a…” Himchan gulped and tried to swallow back the tears that wanted to force themselves out of his eyes, “I’m no one. I have no name except which an orphanage gave me and my only redeeming fact is that I can have a child…I do not have Ren’s hypnotic powers of attention or Minhyun’s sweet tendencies that make him someone to be held and protected.” 

A tear trickled down his face, as he voiced aloud the truth of what he thought of himself, “I’m just a plain little daisy that gets crushed underfoot. There are others more worthy of being a Bride than me. I’ll just be laughed at…cast aside and reduced to nothing.” The tears continued to roll down his face, marring the slight touch of makeup that had already been applied that morning and staining even down to his voice to make him sound weaker than he had ever been before. 

A hand softly reached out to touch his face and Himchan jerked up in surprise to find himself looking directly at Jonghyun, Key’s husband, who looked at him with an expression that was filled with anger, “Who told you that?” 

“Sorry?” Himchan replied quietly back, not understanding the question in the slightest. 

“Who told you that you were worthless, that you would be cast aside like trash?” Jonghyun said, his voice laced with anger now that had the black haired carrier retreating ever so slightly, “Tell me who told you those lies Himchan and I will go and smash them in the face.” 

“Jonghyun!” Key snapped, hands on hips, “That’s my line!” 

“No it not,” Jonghyun said as he turned towards his wife, “You’re the one to give him the confidence to keep going on because damn it he’s second only to you in my eyes for being the most beautiful and charming Bride that I’ve ever seen come through our doors and I won’t stand for anyone saying that he is not worth a penny because he is worth more than that. Himchan, you tell me who told you those damned lies and I’ll go and give them a piece of my mind on the matter because if I could then I’d steal a kiss from you as would practically every other man in this entire town and some of the women too because damn it you are the most selfless person in the entire world and whoever has the joy to call you their own will have one of the most precious jewels in all of Matoki.” 

For a second there was silence and then Jonghyun continued, “I want to have the pride in being able to say that I helped the most beautiful and loved empress in the whole of history come to his rightful place, so if I have to go and beat up the slobbering swine who have said those pack of filthy lies about you then I swear to you that I will.”   
There came a clearing of the throat from behind and Jonghyun turned only to find himself being captured in a highly passionate kiss from Key that lasted more than a blush filled minute before the cat like man pushed his husband back, gave him a firm kick upon the backside and pointed to the door, “Get out and calm yourself down because I am not having you getting all hot and bothered any further! Play with Taemin and keep our little pup amused Jonghyun.” 

With a silent nod and a smirk, Jonghyun headed out of the room and closed the sliding doors lightly. Almost immediately there came the merry sound of laughter and it was clear that Father and Son were having a really good time with one another. 

Slowly Himchan released a breath that he was holding and shyly he turned to look at Key who smiled and placed his hands either side of the youngster’s face, “High praise indeed, Himchan, Jonghyun has not so much as looked at another Bride after me so to have him willing to fully defend your honour by beating the living daylights out of those people who made you believe that you were worthless is saying something.” 

Himchan slowly gulped, “I don’t know if I can do this…” 

“Sometimes we don’t pick our path,” Key said softly and slowly, running his hands through the silk black strands of hair, “sometimes the path picks up and whilst it is very scary and can be a trickster, it tends to lead us to a much better place.” 

Softly Key ran his fingers over Himchan’s cheeks, removing the water droplets along with the light layer of makeup that he had applied, a sad smile crossing his face as he did so. “I will miss you, my little butterfly, but I just know that you’ll have a story so strong and blinding that it’ll be written into the history books. You are more ready to face this challenge than you’ll ever know, you’ve always been ready, you just needed an extra little push and now you have it. You will go far Himchan, I know you will.” 

“Key Umma…” was all Himchan managed to say before he threw himself forward into the others hold and just remained there, sobbing his heart out but for what reason he honestly did not know. He was scared of what was to come, part of him still believed that he would end up with nothing to his name whilst a small part of his heart was beating rapidly in hope that just maybe fate was putting him onto a path that would indeed lead him to eternal happiness. 

“Now come,” Key said pulling back, “We must get you dressed for the official handing over ceremony. I have the perfect outfit for you.”

~*~

Hurrying along the lines of awaiting people, Ren tugged Baekho along with a joyful laugh as he finally reached the spot where Minhyun was eagerly waiting and he smiled at his friend, “Have they come out yet?” 

Minhyun shook his head, “No, you’re just in time. I can’t wait to see Himchan oppa!”

“I know! I hope they managed to get a really good holograph of him, it’ll have that old lady at the orphanage spitting feathers for a month!” Ren chuckled only to let out a slight yelp when he was lightly clipped around the ear by his husband to be. 

“You promised to behave,” Baekho said softly, smiling at the other even as he pulled him into a tight embrace, “My little wildcat.” 

Minhyun chuckled as JR gently ran his fingers down his back, “Believe me, when you visit said woman you’ll understand immediately why we are not fond of her in the slightest. She was mean to all of us but especially Himchan.” 

Before JR could begin to form the question that he wanted to ask, there came a fanfare to announce the brides that would be heading up to the Capital and everyone’s attention immediately turned. There were ten in all, seven females who moved effortlessly across the petal strewn pavement and looked as though they had been born for the role. The second to last one caught virtually everyone’s eye as she had waves of naturally dark brown hair and classic features that made her look striking and imposing but also soft and gentle at the same time. She was known from being kind hearted and always was prepared to listen to everyone, many saying that she did not have a mean bone in her body. She wore a hanbok of bright blue silk with white overcoat that was carefully lined with soft sparkling jewels that enhanced her beauty even more.

Tiffany paused momentarily in the crowd, allowing two male carriers who held themselves proudly, to pass as she knelt down next to a younger girl who was crying at her departure. It was clear to see the sister like friendship the pair had developed whilst Tiffany had been here and she was careful to settle the girl, plucking a flower off a nearby admirer to place it in the girl’s hair with a smile and a soft kiss to her forehead before she rose and turned. 

Tiffany’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise when her dark eyes fell on the last of the Brides who was lingering awkwardly by the steps as if afraid to take the final steps. Of course she knew of Himchan very well, virtually everyone in the town could not stop talking about him after the Butterfly Ball and she had been very keen to meet the young carrier. Not as a rival because they were both very much in the same boat but she had sharp instincts and she knew generally speaking when there was a potential friend standing not too far away from her. 

With a little chuckle, she lightly hitched up her skirt and moved back towards Himchan to offer her hand towards him, “Come on, now,” her voice almost sing-songed towards him, “We can’t have you left behind now can we?” 

Himchan stared at her in confusion, almost feeling himself shrink away behind the beauty of her smile but a well-timed shove from Key had the boy stumbling and instinctively his hand reached out to Tiffany who caught it and looked concerned before smiling playfully at him. “Well if that’s your way to catch the boy’s attention, you’re certainly getting it.”   
“No, it’s not…it was…I mean…” Himchan stammered in fright before realising that Tiffany was giggling at him like a little school girl and he realised with a blush that maybe he was being a little bit overly silly. 

“Come on, it’s time to go,” Tiffany said, still giggling as she linked arms with the other, “Let’s take this big scary road together, okay Himchan-oppa?” 

Blinking as he finally relaxed, the nickname immediately calming him, Himchan nodded, “Yes, Tiffany Noona. Let’s.” 

Together they started down the path and despite having never spent a moment longer together than the one they had just had it was hard to not believe that the pair had been friends throughout their whole time here in the village of the brides. 

From the vantage point, Minhyun let out a sigh, “Oh my…I wish everyone could see just how amazing Himchan-oppa looks.” He grinned happily before turning to Ren only to jolt in surprise, “Ren? Are you crying?” 

“No!” Ren sobbed, a handkerchief in his hands and his makeup completely ruined, “I’m wailing! He looks so perfect…it’s almost not fair but I can’t be anything but happy for Himchan.” 

Indeed, Himchan did look amazing. In contrast to his new friend, he wore a dark red hanbok that had small intricate gold circles hidden within the folds of the long skirt which trailed back a little further than usual but fitted perfectly for the occasion at hand. A long sleeved white overcoat was thickly lined with the same colouring on the sleeves but a more traditional and flowering golden pattern laced delicately over the top. It was elegantly extravagant without being too imposing and with Himchan’s hair merely pulled back into a loose bun and clipped up with just a few simple pins, excluding the flower pin which Jin had given him as it was a gift he would forever possess, it couldn’t have been more classical without being overly burdened. 

Himchan turned as they reached the doorway to the carriage which would take them to the Capital, dark eyes scanning for Minhyun and Ren in the crowds along with Key, Jonghyun and Taemin too. He saw them all and was able to just give them a little wave which he prayed conveyed all of his thanks and heartfelt meaningful words that he had never got to say to them before he joined Tiffany in the coach and felt the wheels begin to turn to start him on a new adventure. 

Softly he let out a breath and looked down at his hands, praying once again to whatever ancient spirits were watching over him that he was on a path that would lead him to happiness. It wasn’t that much to ask for, was it?


	11. Chapter 11

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Friends come in many forms  
Some take a while to trust  
Whilst others you connect with instantly  
~*~  
Chapter Eleven  
~.~

Travelling to the Capital was always going to be a long journey, Himchan had been aware of that but he had not actually given any real thought to how long it actually was. It would take three days by the train that was virtually going flat out and with no scheduled stops. Normally three days would seem like nothing as with his old daily routine back at the orphanage everything just flowed back and forth into one with virtually no distinction of the days whereas at the City of Brides the days passed so quickly as Himchan found himself going back and forth between dressers, stylists, makeup artists, afternoon tea, evening events, little dates with Jin and then babysitting sessions with Taemin that Himchan had been unable to keep up with what was going on in the slightest. 

So to be stuck on a train for three days surrounded by strangers he didn’t know would have been extremely boring if not for the almost constant presence of Tiffany who had become a firm friend within a matter of hours. Himchan could not describe quite what it was about the woman that made him so relaxed and feel as if he could genuinely connect with her on more levels than anyone had ever managed to reach him before, excluding Key Umma of course but that was a very different relationship Himchan had mused to himself. 

Tiffany was a breath of fresh air in the stuffy carriages filled with snobby brides who were either scheming together about how to make sure that they could grab the best available young men for their group though ultimately it was for themselves as they saw everyone as a rival who would stop them from becoming the bride of some rich and powerful person and were rather vocal about how they best deserved that role even though not a single one of them had any real idea about who was going to be at the first official Bride Ball. 

In comparison to that constantly conversation, Tiffany was more interested in talking about where they had come from, what they’re ambitions were and telling him the intricate plot lines of several dramas that she had been taken to the theatre to see and Himchan found it all fascinating. He had only attended one of the performances at the theatre and he had rather rudely ended up falling asleep because the play seemed to be about two old men who were just talking to each other about a series of rambling events that bore no relation to one another and Himchan rather got the impression that it was aimed at an audience who was not him. 

Thankfully Jin had been very understanding and had even used Himchan’s as an excuse to get out of the theatre because even he was bored with the play. Jin had apologised profusely for dragging Himchan along to that and had made a promise to take him to a much better performance at some point but a series of festivals had stolen them both away so they had never gone back. Secretly Himchan was rather happy for that fact because he was unsure if he could ever come to like the theatre but that was something that he would have to worry about later. 

During the hours after a rather glorious lunch on the second day, Tiffany and Himchan had found themselves happily alone in one of the observation carriages which had luxurious sofas in greens with a cream flowering pattern and Tiffany brought up a conversation which Himchan was surprised about. “If you had a choice, Himchan, how many children would you have and what would they be called?” 

For a moment Himchan paused and blinked, before shaking his head, “I’ve never really thought about it before.” 

“Really?” Tiffany asked, sounding genuinely surprised. 

Himchan nodded, “I know it sounds crazy but I just never really look that far ahead.” 

“But how do you keep on going then? I mean, not to be rude, but everyone has their own dreams and ambitions. Surely you have some of your own?” Tiffany asked, not being rude in the slightest from her tone, just curious. 

Licking his lips, Himchan took a moment to organise his thoughts before letting out a long sigh, “Before I was involved with all of this, my only ambition was to be of legal age to leave the orphanage so that I would hopefully be able to find a way to get money and maybe a place of my own. I never thought of anything about finding a partner or marriage or children or anything.” 

“Why not?” Tiffany asked, clearly intrigued by this revelation from her new friend. 

“Because no one ever liked me in that place,” Himchan answered truthfully because that was the best way that he could be right now, “I don’t know why exactly but it was always a case that anyone older than me had an extreme dislike for my existence. I tried to ask a few times and sought to see if there was something with my birth that could explain their coldness towards me but I was always blocked. It was a dark time indeed and I still honestly don’t understand how anyone could have picked me out for such an honour as this.”   
Silence fell upon the pair for a few long moments, excluding the clickity-clack of the train as it rumbled over the tracks and the gentle sway of the carriages in turn. Himchan ducked his head, thinking that maybe he had been a bit of a fool in speaking aloud the truth of his life before he had been selected and was desperately trying to think of a way to remedy the situation because he had made a clear mistake. 

However there came a rustle of silk and he felt the warmth of a body come into his side as a pair of arms wrapped around his frame and soft lips pressed to the side of his temple. “Well they were all complete and total idiots cause I can see exactly why you were selected for this role Himchan. I think you’re wonderful and are so strong…” she chuckled at the irony of that statement given the meaning of his name as she had looked it up after they had found a book about predicting the future and they had spent an evening going through it in the most appalling manner though that was probably due to the amount of alcohol that they had consumed, “I think that you’re going to grab someone’s attention who is surely going to love and cherish you beyond all of your wildest and most secretive dreams.” 

Opening his mouth to argue, Tiffany quickly silenced him by pressing her fingers to his lips and giggling, “I won’t hear you putting yourself down anymore Himchan, you need to have some confidence in yourself and I saw you with Jin-sii. You had it in bucket loads and it is best to keep that thought in the forefront of your mind.” 

Another laugh escaped her, “I bet if you had stayed back there you would have been wed to Jin-sii.” 

“I would have not,” Himchan blushed bright red, looking away in the hopes that his expression wouldn’t give away his feelings on that thought, “Jin-sii wouldn’t…” 

“Jin-sii was completely besotted with you but never tried to pursue you because Key Umma would have ripped his balls off,” Tiffany laughed, “He just wanted to make sure that you were as ready to go as possible but if you hadn’t have been picked then Jin-sii would have been very happy. I think you would have been as well.” 

“Noona!” Himchan complained, hiding his face in his hand, “You’re being embarrassing!”

“Of course I am,” Tiffany said, hugging him, “Only cause I’m calling you out on your little crush and personally I think everyone was jealous for you capturing his attention entirely. Though none of us dared to say anything in the slightest cause Key would have had words.” 

Shyly peeking at the other, Himchan blinked, “Really?” 

“Yes, didn’t you see how handsome he was, we all wanted him,” Tiffany said, petting his head, “Hell even I was jealous until that Captain spoilt me a little more than he needed to. So it’s completely fine to have a crush on him because we all did. You just got lucky because you got him all to yourself and he gifted your lots.” 

Blushing again, Himchan groaned and hid his face because he had not really thought of his situation with Jin like that in the slightest and there was now a lingering bit of sadness in his heart for having to leave the other behind. However, he was also thankful that Jin had never actually stated outright his feelings towards Himchan else he was sure that he would have found a reason to stay. Or maybe not, he honestly did not know and his mind was getting completely turned to mush with all of these thoughts. 

Tiffany was immediately laughing at him once again but it was in a genuine humour and she snuggled lightly against his neck, “Oh Himchan! You are so adorable! I can’t wait to see what happens when you do fall in love, you’re going to be so pretty that I just won’t know what to do with you.” 

“How did we even get onto this topic of conversation?” Himchan asked, hoping to distract the other but only sealing his fate a little further. 

“Because I asked you how many children you wanted,” Tiffany said, still chuckling though she did sit back, “You never actually answered that question.”

“Well how many do you want, Tiffany Noona?” Himchan asked, looking for a distraction. 

A smile was sent his way, “Three. Though if I really love the gentleman I would stretch to five. Then I could have a mix of boys and girls.” 

Himchan blinked, “Five? Wouldn’t that be really painful?”

“I’d imagine so,” Tiffany replied with a slight shrug, “But think about having five bundles of joy which you could call your own. It would be adorable.”

“You must like hard work, Tiffany,” Himchan smiled as he thought back to the days in the orphanage when he had to look after up to ten children at a time, “Children have way too much energy at the best of times and when they’re together they plot together to run you ragged.” 

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, “You looked after more than one before?” 

“I virtually looked after all the children in the orphanage,” Himchan said with a fond smile, “Believe me, one baby would be enough to deal with at one time.” 

“Aha, so you will have one child then?” Tiffany latched onto that thought, “Or plan to only have one right?” 

Opening his mouth, Himchan ended up sighing and nodding, “Yeah, I’ll have one if that makes you happen. Though I would like it to be a little boy. Though an actual boy, not a carrier.” 

“I think you would love your baby no matter what, Himchan,” Tiffany smiled affectionately towards the other, “You’re full of love and whoever manages to gain your heart fully will always be firmly loved.” 

“You as well, Tiffany,” Himchan echoed back, already knowing that Tiffany would be a beautiful wife and mother as he smiled, “Let’s both find someone to love with all of our hearts.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
First meetings are said to leave lasting impressions  
Most of the time they do not  
However sometimes we meet people  
Who bring out the sunshine  
In any conversation  
~*~  
Chapter Twelve  
~.~

Himchan had thought that there might be some kind of grand welcoming ceremony for the Brides when they arrived at the Capitol but due to a Galanit deciding to uncurl itself straight over the train tracks they were delayed on arrival by a good twelve hours so any plans had been postponed. Though to be honest, the relief was more than enough to carry both himself and Tiffany through the short introduction made to them of a lady in a dragon mask whom neither one could remember the name of when later probed by one of the other girls who seemed to think that listening never applied to her. The small fact that she had been eyeing up all of the guards with an obvious look was not considered in the slightest of course but Tiffany said that it was best to just leave it for now. 

Girls who strove to get their teeth into the most handsome looking man with the right sort of clothing and jewellery were bound to end up with a broken heart anyway so she was only making her own doom inevitable. 

The Brides were lead into their compound which was separate from the palace walls and the surrounding city which Himchan tried his best to marvel at as he was hurried along the paths by servants and guards dressed in red uniforms which looked very strange to the youngster’s eyes but he followed the directions and blinked in surprise once they were finally through to the Brides Compound. 

It was a series of three storey buildings, arranged neatly together with a beautifully maintained garden which had so many blossoming flowers that even in the gloom of twilight it appeared to be a simply stunning place. Himchan could not wait to see it in the light of day because the thought of having such a wonderful place to return to in order to rest was something that helped to greatly settle his nerves. He thought back to Key’s garden, which had just been in the centre of the house in a little courtyard which had been a place of rest, relaxation and reflection for the brides or a favoured play place of Taemin’s as he could merrily chase after the frogs in the pond and attempt to not get into trouble for falling in. 

These were a huge step up from that little space but the feeling remained almost identical and he could not help but pause for just a second to admire the space before Tiffany reached behind her to take his wrist and pull him along. “Come on Himchan, we don’t want you lost on your first night now do we?” she teased towards him.

“Oh hush, Tiffany, you’re the one who could not find your chamber on the train and had to share a bed with me,” Himchan playfully giggled back towards his companion, loving the way her cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of red as she lightly flicked at his forehead before the pair of them were hurrying to catch up with the disappearing group.   
“Mistress Tiffany, you shall be in this room,” the dragon masked lady said, a good thirty minutes later when there were only three Brides remaining, “Your handmaid will greet you and I expect you to be up early tomorrow morning. You two follow me.” 

Himchan waved to Tiffany as she disappeared inside the room which had been allocated to her and he felt a familiar wave of panic begin to build up as he and another male carrier were lead down corridor after corridor in an almost maze like pattern. For a second he began to think that this was the end of his journey, that there would be no rooms available for him and he would be sent back to where he had come from because no one had thought that he deserved anything. That thought saddened him more than ever but it appeared that they were on an endless path and the likelihood of something like that happening were becoming more and more apparent the longer they walked. 

“Aha,” the dragon lady said eventually, stopping in front of a set of very ornate looking doors that were set with flowers and butterflies, “Here we are at long last, Monsire Himchan. I do apologise for the length of time it took to arrive, I do hope your handmaid has not fallen asleep.” 

Almost as if timed to perfection, the door to the room clicked open and a young, fresh faced man with blond hair bowed long and low to the dragon lady before he stepped back to allow the door to swing back so that Himchan could enter, “The thought had not even occurred to me, Madam, I have been eagerly awaiting...” 

“Yes yes, I know Jongup,” the dragon replied, dismissing him with a wave and giving Himchan a none too gentle nudge into the room, “You’re a good boy. Now make sure that Himchan is well rested and provisioned for. Lord knows he could do with getting a few extra meals in his stomach before he meets anyone. I shall expect him to be ready by tomorrow evening. Himchan, goodnight.” 

Himchan copied Jongup’s bow towards the woman as she bustled away with the last male carrier before he blinked and turned towards the blond haired handmaid who smiled warmly and indicated that he should come inside. The room beyond the door was just as magnificent as the gardens with a simplistic but elegant style that took the boy from the countryside’s breath away. There was a large four poster bed with cream bedsheets and dark brown oak posts. Most of the furniture was of the same dark oak though there was a white oak dressing table which was already set with a set of silver combs and a few hair ornaments which he had not previously seen. 

As of yet there was nothing overly personal but to Himchan it was the most wonderful place that he had ever seen in his whole life and for a few long moments he just stood and stared. A soft chuckle broke him out of his staring and he glanced towards Jongup as he gently took off the outer travelling cloak which Himchan had opted to wear in order to keep the chill off. “I’m sorry for chuckling, but you look like a child on Nadolig who’s just received the most wonderful present.” 

Himchan blushed a little, “Would it sound silly if I said that I would not know what that looks like?” 

The boy blinked a little in shock but then smiled, “Then by the end of the year you’ll know what it is like. Even if I have to smuggle you out to my family home for you to experience it I shall do so.” 

“You don’t have to go to so much trouble,” Himchan said, panicking a little at the notion of getting the young handmaid into trouble. 

However, he laughed, “Oh I wouldn’t do anything like that unless you really wanted me to. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Jongup and I am to be your handmaid whilst you are a bride here.” The blond haired boy bowed deeply towards Himchan which only served to make the elder feel a little more on the flustered side than he had been before.   
“Please don’t bow to me like that, I’m not really anything...” he stumbled over his words in a panic before sighing at the quizzical look which was politely sent his way by Jongup and sighed, “My name is Himchan and I’m an orphan from the back of beyond and I really do not know how I ended up here in the slightest.” 

Jongup blinked and then smiled brightly, “I’m sure you know deep down but don’t worry. Most people in this city are not of reputable birth anyway so no one really pays that much attention to it. Or those that do are some of the few oldest bloodlines and they’re so boring and paper-thin that you can spot them a mile off.” 

“I thought it would matter more in the Capitol?” Himchan said, beginning to feel his shoulders relax, “Especially for the Brides.” 

The blond hair bounced back and forth as Himchan shook his head, “Brides are above everyone in the social standing unless there is something really specific about their heritage that may mar some old reputation but like I said, most aristocrats rarely mind about that these days. Not even the Royal Family mind because the bloodlines became so confused years ago that no one really bothers to check anymore. With one notable exception.” 

Intrigued by those words, Himchan was just about to ask what he meant when there came a knock on the door and the handmaid turned swiftly away in order to go and answer it. Himchan turned back to where he had been looking before and ventured a few further steps into the plush room, noting that he had his own private balcony which would probably have a glorious view and there was a set of stairs leading down to what appeared to be a large bathroom area. He crept towards the tiled room, just in order to take a peak as he could feel the roughness of his skin as being trapped on a train for three days had left him sweaty and sticky in a really unpleasant way. 

“If you wish to take a bath you can,” Jongup said, having finished laying a silver pot of tea with a fine cup of bone china on a table which was painted with roses, “Tonight is all yours for once.” 

Blinking in surprise at the statement, Himchan let out a confused sound that was a mixture between a sigh and a groan before he looked to Jongup with worried eyes, “I’m sorry, whatever you’re expecting I’m not going to be that person and I just don’t know what to do with myself.” 

Jongup surprisingly let out a little chuckle at the statement before stepping forward, “You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be around me, Himchan-sii, I’m your handmaid and in this space you do not have to act as if you’re anything but you. I shall guard your closest secrets and make sure that whatever you want is here to make you comfortable and as much of a home as you want it to be until you are officially wed.” 

“Really?” Himchan asked, trying not to shake with uncertain fear that was plaguing him even though he knew that it should not because too many people had already told him that he was exactly where he was supposed to be right now in his life. 

Jongup nodded and then grinned, “I know what may do you the world of good.” The boy quickly hurried across to a table and pulled out a box, “This arrived for you yesterday and I was told not to give you it until you arrived and only if you were fretful.” 

The box was fairly plain and ordinary but the writing on the top was with a fine curve and Himchan smiled suddenly as he pulled it open to reveal a small care package from Key Umma with his favourite herbal tea, some special chocolates that he should savour for times of great reward and a little bangle which Taemin had constantly kept putting in the box and would not settle down until it was packed in with it. There was also a long thin box from Jin, with a note saying, “My final gift to our future empress, may it remind you always of our times and make you smile even through the dark times.” 

It turned out to be a thin hairpin in gold set with a little dragon upon the top and delicate little strands that were set with tiny sparkling diamonds in slightly different colours. Himchan remembered that he had seen one and commented on it before telling Jin to not buy it for him. Clearly he had gone back to his shop and had it made personally and it did indeed make him smile. 

The handmaid let out a happy little sounding squeal, “Oh my, you already have admirers who love you so much.” 

“Yes,” Himchan said as he set the hairpin down upon his new dressing table next to the combs and felt himself take in a deep breath of pride. There was a flicker in his soul that started to believe that he could actually do this. That this was where he was meant to be and the world was not as big and scary as it appeared sometimes. 

“Jongup, I will have that bath if you can draw it for me and can you please make up a pot of this tea so that I can take a light supper before bed tonight?” Himchan asked with politeness the likes of which Jongup had only ever received from the Princes and his family. 

Eagerly the boy nodded, “Yep, no problem…I mean…” 

Himchan giggled, “Speak as you like Jongup, I cannot be done with all this formality all of the time. You are right, this is my sanctuary and home, I would like to treat it as such.” 

Jongup nodded and quickly set about seeing to the bath whilst Himchan wandered to the balcony to take in the view. It was as breath-taking as he expected it to be and he sat down on the chair, letting out a sigh. This was not the way he had expected his life to go at all but he was planning to follow it to the best of his abilities. Hopefully it would lead to something wonderful, but for now he would have to live with not knowing what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Balls and Grand Events  
Can cause anyone to slip into madness  
But do not presume that many eyes  
Are not lingering  
Sometimes courage is all that is needed  
And sometimes  
Even the strongest of men wilt  
Underneath it  
~*~  
Chapter Thirteen  
~.~

The Bridal Ball seemed to take an eternity to arrive as there were many problems that arose in such quick succession that no one could honestly follow them without getting themselves lost and confused in the process. One the day of the first scheduled ball the Capitol was besieged by a tropical storm which shook the very foundations and drenched everything for miles around. Trees were knocked down by the fearsome winds, roofs were lifted and everything was pretty much left in an unorganised state afterwards that there was not a single chance of anything being sorted out in time. 

So the Bridal Ball had been pushed back and the servants given more than enough time to sort everything as it would take at least a week to get everything back under control. Himchan took the gifted time off to teach Jongup how to sew and embroider because whilst the young handmaid knew the basics, he was not yet that grand at doing it and it allowed the pair some extreme bonding time which was good. Tiffany also joined in fairly frequently with their dewing sessions as she could not be bothered to listen to the twittering of the others after the first day and it also gave her ample excuse to complain about the way that the Dragon was treating them. 

Despite having the luxury of free time, some of the girls and carriers were being put through classes on behaviours, social etiquette, dancing and singing because it was felt that they needed to showcase their talents more. Himchan had been left out of these extra classes though the reason was vague and from the way that Tiffany complained about them, he was rather glad that he was not involved. Though it did not help to settle his self-doubt that he would remain forever alone and unpicked in this wave of beautiful beings who outshined him without even trying. Jongup and Tiffany tried to help Himchan with his own self-loathing but they had made little headway in this endeavour. 

The second time the Ball was postponed was for the rather unusual reason that both Prince Zico and Prince Kyung had taken ill the day before and since they were the most honoured guests it was presumed to be a far safer idea to postpone it to a time when both of them could attend. Prince Kyung regained his health a couple of days later but Zico did not and seemed to only grow worse which resulted in it being pushed back further until the fortune tellers could not take it no more and said that regardless of any further problems the ball would go ahead on the twenty seventh day of the month. For a while everyone was on tenterhooks around the palace, Jongup would sometimes steal away to go and visit his friend there though he would reveal little about whom he was actually visiting, but the day before the Ball, Prince Zico was confirmed to be healthy once again and would attend. 

This immediately meant that everyone in the Bridal chambers was fussing over their hanbok’s because there was a potential to catch the eye of a Prince and there was no higher honour than achieving that goal. Himchan remained nervous and impassive, caught up in his own worried as was expected and barely registered the fittings that he went to or the dressers who would visit him until the morning of the ball when he paused half way through a light tea with a look of horror crossing his face.

“What’s the matter?” Tiffany asked, having been able to gladly avoid her class this morning seeing as they had a lot of preparation for this evening, “You look as though you have seen a ghost, Himchan.” 

For a few seconds, Himchan was quiet as he let the fear settle down into his heart. Gently he lowered his spoon and placed it down in the bowl in front of himself, feeling bile raising up into his throat that made him want to throw up. Lightly his hands shook in nervous anticipation, “I don’t know what I’m wearing tonight.” 

Tiffany frowned, “What?” 

“I can’t remember anything that I chose,” Himchan said, hands coming to his face in disbelief, “What if I’ve picked out something terrible or something that doesn’t suit me.” 

Letting out a groan come chuckle, Tiffany gently began to smoot out Himchan’s long hair with loving motherly strokes, “I am more than sure you will have picked something fine and Jongup will have been there too to make everything just a little extra special and perfect. I promise you, Himchan, you will not be alone tonight. Why you believe this in yourself I do not know.” Softly her lips pressed against his temple, “Just have faith in yourself for once, everything will be fine and I bet you’ll be the prettiest carrier at the ball.” 

Himchan was about to argue the point yet again, as it appeared that his innate inability to actually understand that there were many people out in the world who would simply be overjoyed to have the innocent beautiful look that the carrier had was never going to really register or sink in, when the Dragon turned up right beside him. “Himchan, follow me,” the order was strict, straight to the point and clearly not to be disobeyed in the slightest and the young man let out a whine of worry before standing up to quickly follow the older lady. 

He was led into the bathing suite where handmaids were quick to disrobe him and Himchan was thankful for the fact that Jongup was already in the pleasantly warm water in order to bathe his body and wash his hair. His already fragile nerves would have become shattered if another had been present to do this most intimate of tasks. Normally he would just wash himself, never having been one to have the task done for him but with the Dragon hovering dangerously close behind them, Himchan did not grumble and allowed Jongup to do his duty. 

Once he was washed and dried, a simple white under garment was delicately wrapped around his bare skin and Jongup hummed softly as he used a variety of specially designed sponges to dry and style Himchan’s hair into a simple knot above his head which was set with a golden circular hair clip before some of the longer strands were neatly platted down the length of his back before being placed into a tightly designed bun so that they would not become bothersome later on. Himchan applied his makeup lightly and in a naturalistic style, glad that Tiffany had spent many long hours on the train teaching him the best techniques and as he glanced in the mirror, taking a deep breath out of nerves he trained his eyes to look for the hair pin which Jin had gifted him. 

In the reflection of the mirror, Jongup shook his head and Himchan remembered that wearing a gift from a previous suitor may not be the best idea in the world so he quickly retracted his hands and held them in his lap. He wanted to voice his concerns out loud but was stopped when the doors to the chamber opened and the dresser came in with a series of purple cloths draped over his arms. “Ah, there he is. Come, Himchan, it is time to make you shine like the fireworks,” the man said with a smile that was so genuine that the other could only blink before he was led to the central dais where he was carefully clothed in the hanbok that he had helped to create. He could only really focus on small details, like the various colours of purple and the extremely fine, yet simple embroidered flowers made everything flow beautifully without being garish or too contrasting. 

His dark eyes closed as the final tie was sorted and a full length mirror was brought for him to inspect the work and he took a worried deep breath, sure in his heart that he’d see nothing more than just a stranger who looked frumpier than ever. What he did see reflected in the mirror was indeed a stranger but one who looked as though he had been painted on fine silks with oils. Himchan stood in a purple hanbok, the long skirt a darker shade than the top which was lined with white, and an extensive flower pattern had been painstakingly sewn into the material. The full length sleeves were a little tighter than most but still managed to make him look more elegantly defined than he had ever thought he would. 

Jongup stepped up to place a matching lighter purple scarf over this shoulders with a smile as the detailing of a bird was just visible. “You look radiant and youthful,” the handmaid whispered to Himchan before stepping back to let the Dragon and the Dresser examine him. 

The Dresser clapped his hands in glee, “Perfect for a debutant. So alluring, innocent and modest but allowing the natural beauty to shine through. If you are not whisked away tonight Himchan, I shall certainly be pursuing you for a career in outfit making.” 

A glare came from the Dragon, “Do not put silly ideas in his head, he will be a Bride and he will be married come the turn of the new year. Come Himchan, we must make sure that you arrive on time.” 

Himchan nodded and followed the lady to an awaiting carriage where he was led in by a handsome footman and in what felt like seconds, the horse which pulled the carriage had taken him directly to the entrance of the Grand Hall where the Bridal Ball was to be held. For a second he wished he could just remain in the carriage but shook his head and mentally scolded himself, “Come on Himchan, you can’t be hiding in your own shadow forever. Hwaiting.” 

The Grand Hall lived up to its name and reputation as it was a simply stunning venue with high ceilings, massive stone pillars carved with intricate flowers and nature elements and ceilings which were painted to depict some of the grandest moments in Matokian history. Tonight there were large stone vases with the most beautiful of flower arrangements in them and fine silks were hung in celebratory fashion over the windows. Tables were set with the finest silver and crystal glasses were kept filled with expensive wine or the rarest of juices by a whole host of smartly dressed serving boys who moved about in such a way that they appeared when needed before disappearing completely from view. 

There were probably about one hundred suitors in the Hall, all dressed in their finest hanbok or military uniforms and they were a grand sight to behold as everyone seemed to mix in together to share the evening and everything but the most important titles were forgotten. All men were equal in the Bridal Ball and any rivalries were to be forgotten as tonight was about celebrating the beauty and seeing if any of the Brides were going to catch anyone’s eye. 

The first two waves of Brides were already coyly mingling with the suitors, their brightly coloured hanbok standing out like butterflies caught in the branches of a wonderful tree and Himchan was glad that he was entering the Hall with the other carriers, as he was positive that he would stumble or do something silly if he were by himself. Thankfully their introduction was brief and Himchan stepped forward perfectly, bowing with the others and as he raised his eyes he felt a jolt go through his heart as he found so many of them trained on them. It was a strange sight, seeing so many look in his direction with wonder, amazement and lust that it made Himchan feel self-conscious once again but he was quickly directed down a set of stairs and was introduced to a gentleman whom smiled politely, made a few enquiries as to who he was and general small talk before allowing Himchan an opportunity to take a glass of very fine wine and move on. 

How many men he talked to, Himchan did not know nor cared to remember as a while later he found himself standing idly by one of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the brightly light gardens where already he could see Tiffany laughing with a very fine, regal looking gentleman who couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself. A sad smile crossed Himchan’s face because he had known that Tiffany would be easily snatched up as she was far prettier than him and it seemed at that moment he was truly meant to be alone that night. 

He had talked to many and tried to catch the eye of some he found attractive but it appeared that no one was really interested in him, even the young man with silver hair who had been enraptured with him for half an hour had drifted off to help one of the other male carriers who had fallen over and Himchan knew that he would probably be alone for the rest of the night. 

Before the disappointment could begin to grow in his heart at the thought of the self-fulfilling prophecy he had brandished himself with, the band struck up a tune which startled the carrier somewhat in its suddenness before a small chuckle escaped his lips at recognising the tune. It was a lively spring time waltz which he had helped the girls in the orphanage learn a few years back and without intending to or realising it, he began to sway as the steps easily came back to his mind. His eyes closed, imagining briefly the sensation of dancing with a gentleman to this very tune and feeling his heart flutter because out of everyone here present he had been the one picked. 

“We’re just dancing on the floor, I keep falling for you,” Himchan gently sang to himself, having learnt the words with the number of times that he had to learn the dance and for a moment he just let all of his anxiety’s slip away and he truly relaxed for the first time. A smile crossed his lips as he continued to lightly sing away to himself and he wasn’t sure if the glow he felt radiating off him was due to the alcohol he was drinking or else the warmth that the music was bringing him but it felt right at that moment and Himchan reassured himself mentally that for once, he was in the right place and just at the right time. 

“Excuse me,” a deep voice, a little rough around the edges but filled with a shyness that was surprising to here, “Unless you are already waiting for someone to come back and talk to you, may I have the pleasure of this dance?”


	14. Chapter 14

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Dancing in the moonlight  
It’s got me in its spotlight  
It’s all right, it’s all right  
Dancing in the moonlight  
On this long hot summer night  
~*~  
Chapter Fifteen  
~.~

Every other person in the room had faded to virtual none existence in Himchan’s mind as he stared up at the man who was guiding him around the dance floor with a grace that was similar to that of an unsure baby deer but it was more due to nerves than anything else. Or maybe the fact that the man would not take his eyes off Himchan for even the merest of mere seconds, in order to look where he was going or placing his feet as they had trodden on a few pairs of toes already. Not that either one of the dancers cared of course, but from an outside perspective it was highly amusing to watch. 

Especially seeing as Himchan could barely contain the blush which was constantly creeping across his face as he stared up into the dark eyes of the man who had asked him to dance. He was a little taller than Himchan, with sharp cheekbones and a defined nose which contrasted with the intensity of his eyes by making him appear almost feral with a certain trouble maker look surrounding him that was captivating and alluring. Though strangely what made Himchan’s heart beat just a little faster was the moment when the man smiled, all gums and teeth with a twinkle and his blush deepened further. 

The man chuckled, though continued to smile, “I’m not tiring you am I?”

“Oh no,” Himchan said hastily, damning himself for sounding too much like a silly little school girl who was all stuttering and nervous, “Not in the slightest.” 

“Do you wish to stop? Your face is getting fairly red,” there was genuine concern in the man’s tone and softly he reached up to press his fingers against the soft cheek. “I wouldn’t want to be the cause of you fainting or...” the man paused and let out a laugh, shaking his head, “Of all the corny lines. Sorry, you must be sick of hearing this sort of thing.” 

“No,” Himchan all but whispered, “Why would I be sick of hearing them?” 

The man blinked at him, “Surely you’ve had all the lines thrown at you by virtually everyone here?” 

Himchan blinked and looked innocently confused for a few long seconds, making Yongguk just want to pinch his cheeks because this sweet, dainty and beautifully proportioned carrier looked too adorable for words. Whilst he had always been a firm believer in reality rather than the fairy tale’s ideal of falling in love at first sight, Yongguk found himself already questioning what he was doing being cheesy with this little dove. No one had caught his attention in this way for the better part of ten years and even then that had been nothing more than a passing fancy which resulted in him tasting alcohol for the first time to drown his sorrows. 

Youngjae still had a heap load of blackmail material about that incident and Yongguk was glad he did not remember it. 

Finally, though, he boy in his arms – as apparently neither of them had thought to stop dancing even though they were completely off kilter with the current tune which was being played – blinked rapidly and shook his head. “Oh...you mean...pick up lines?” the carrier replied, trying to sound a little like he knew what he was talking about and failing cutely, “No... not really.” 

Yongguk came to a stop for the first time since he had offered Himchan a dance, “What?” 

Himchan looked a little bashful, dipping his head in shyness, “You’re the first man who even talked to me tonight...” 

“Are you kidding me?” Yongguk said, staring in shock towards the man who kept his head dipped low until the General carefully lifted his chin so that those wonderful eyes would lock with his own once again, “Not a single person has even talked to you?” 

Himchan shook his head, “No... I guess I’m just not...”

A thumb brushed across Himchan’s bottom lip, stopping the words that he wanted to say from escaping from his mouth and startling the carrier ever so slightly. The man who had danced with him for the better part of two hours was staring at him with such an intensity that it took all of Himchan’s natural self-will to remain standing as he could practically feel his legs turning to jelly. He didn’t know what to do with this surge of emotion, could barely understand the images that were flooding through his head right at that second or the sudden need to keep this man close but the sensation was just as wonderful as it was overwhelming. 

“What is your name?” the General asked, his voice low and deeply edged in a highly pleasant way. 

An audible gulp came from the Bride, “Kim Himchan...” 

There was a slight quirking to the corner of the General’s lip that suggested another gorgeous smile coming his way but the deep voice returned, “Well, Kim Himchan, I don’t know why the rest of these suitors are ignoring you but they’re fools to do so. If I wasn’t such a coward, then I would have come to speak to you the second that you walked into the room.” 

A bright red, highly unattractive blush crossed Himchan’s face at that remark and he shook his head, “Don’t say things like that, it’s not fair.” 

“Why?” the General replied with just a hint of a tease in his voice which was seductive and charming as well as playful and a touch annoying. 

Himchan tried to hold back the giggle, “Because sir, I do not know your name so I can’t berate you back for making me blush.” 

The man blinked in surprise, losing some of the edge that he previously had but then smiled way too brightly as if he had just been given the largest candyfloss at the fair. “Oh where are my manners. I am General Bang Yongguk but you can just call me Yongguk, Himchan. But why can’t I say that I should have walked up to you straight away?” 

“Because if you did then we would have been the only one’s dancing and that would have looked to be very silly,” Himchan said, softly moving his hands back to the hold for the dance which they should technically be performing at this moment in time though he was actually more enjoying allowing his hands to skim over the very fine silks of Yongguk’s uniform and get a teasing hint of the muscles underneath. Faintly he thought back to how shy he had been to even walk down the street holding on to Jin’s hand but here he was using a dance as an excuse to virtually feel up a General in a rather bold and risqué move which would have had Key Umma howling in joyous hysterics.

Plus, Yongguk did not seem to mind in the slightest, capturing his small fingers in his large, powerful digits and bringing them softly to his lips to place a warming kiss upon them. “That is true, but I still think we should get you a drink, you’re still highly flushed and I really don’t want you to faint on me. Come on Himchan.” 

Lightly he was tugged off the dance floor and if Himchan felt as though he could just melt into a very happy puddle at the moment because it seemed that, for one night at least, he had someone’s attention focused purely on himself with no hidden favours or reasons for them to even give them a moment of their time. He felt light headed, almost as if this were some kind of dream and that it was too good to be real but he knew that this was reality as there was no prancing unicorns or bubble fountains filled with white chocolate.   
Himchan had very childish dreams at times but he didn’t dare to share them with anyone. 

Yongguk smiled as he picked up a flute that was filled with sparkling champagne but then took a moment to take a look at Himchan and indicated to one of the waiters to bring some ice water. He smiled ruefully towards the slightly shocked looking bride, “You look like you need some water rather than anything which is liable to make you throw up. Especially if you wish to continue dancing tonight?” 

The boy blinked and accepted the ice water when it arrived, taking a moment out of his cloud filled head to actually think things through before smiling and taking a sip. The water was indeed refreshing and immediately he felt the heat from his cheeks diminish just a little before he nodded, “I think you are right, Yongguk. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” the General replied with a smile, then chuckled.

For a few long moments they lapsed into comfortable silence, watching as other couples twirled about on the dance floor or else potential suitors moved about to talk to brides who were already engaged in conversation with others. Himchan spotted that Tiffany was surrounded by a group of military men who were clearly besotted with her but her eyes kept drifting over to a chap standing by himself in an alcove where he was pretending not to watch her with longing eyes. 

Himchan noted that in comparison to Yongguk, whose uniform was of emerald green and black, the man in the alcove was wearing a light ashen colour which was hemmed with black. Conspiratorially Himchan stepped closer to Yongguk, “Who is that in the alcove by himself?” 

Yongguk glanced across and smiled, “That is Nickhyun, one of the Prince’s personal guard. I don’t think he’s actually here to stare like that but I suppose that Prince Kyung is not in any danger.” 

At that moment in time, Prince Kyung had reputedly gone to get some fresh air but Yongguk had seen the signs of sickness which were pulling at the Prince and figured that he must have caught the same thing which Zico had. 

Himchan blinked, “Is he a good man?” 

“Of what I know of him, yes,” Yongguk asked, trepidation in his voice, “Why?” 

Realising what he must be sounding like, Himchan giggled, “He seems to have a keen interest in my friend Tiffany and she is reflecting it but obviously can’t get away from those men. I think they have a connection you know?” 

“Playing matchmaker are we?” Yongguk grinned before looking at the other bride and noting how she was getting smothered by the Captains whom were flocking around her and lightly he took hold of Himchan’s hand. “Let’s give her an excuse to walk away, though I expect a dance in return for this little extra bit of help.” 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me again,” Himchan replied, wondering why he felt so bold and daring with this man who he had literally just met but something in his gut told him that this was just as it was meant to be. 

They made their way across to the group of Captains and immediately the change was instantons. What had been a group of young men trying desperately to attract the attention of the Princess they had cornered, suddenly turned into a bunch of serious, dour faced persons who wanted nothing more than to talk about work. Yongguk allowed Himchan to walk off with Tiffany so they could talk about boring things and reminded him once again of the promised dance which Himchan readily agreed to. 

Tiffany was all questions, desperate to know more about what was going on but was counter-distracted when Nickhyun stepped up to the pair of them and after a few minutes of standing around like a third wheel, Himchan excused himself to go and take some fresh air on the balcony. The breeze was cooling after the heat inside and a smile wound its way onto his features as he looked up at the moon.

“Could tonight be any more perfect?” he mused aloud to the brilliantly white surface high above him before letting out a happy sigh and turning to glance back at the Ball.   
Almost to jump out of his skin when he found Yongguk standing there, with a gentle smile on his face half bathed in the shadows to create a mysterious aura around his whole frame. 

Placing his hand over his heart, Himchan mock-glared at Yongguk, “You frightened me.” 

A gentle, alluring smile crossed Yongguk’s face as he stepped closer, fingers once again brushing against the side of Himchan’s face, “That was not my intention.” The tone he spoke with was warm, affectionate and radiated something that Himchan did not quite want to believe was actually happening though his heart rate had picked up once again.   
“I know,” he whispered back, almost too afraid to even break the spell that was lingering over them when his ears picked up the gentle melody of the latest waltz and instinctively his hands moved to wrap slowly around Yongguk in a way that was probably just a little too intimate for a first meeting but seeing that Yongguk copied the movements near perfectly he didn’t think that it was a bad thing at all. 

Without speaking a word to one another, they fell back into a slow, gentle, almost swaying version of a waltz in perfect timing to the music which was playing and their eyes remained only on one another. Out here there was no one to gawk at them, no one to accidentally step on and in the coolness of the night there was only Himchan and Yongguk.   
For the first time Himchan felt as though this was where he belonged, safely held in the arms of this man where he felt protected more than he had ever done in his life. He barely noticed when they came to a natural stop, just remaining still as they stared at one another. Yongguk was the first to move, tilting his head ever so slightly downwards and Himchan found himself leaning up, almost on tiptoe to meet the offered lips that were mere centimetres from his own. 

A sharp tap from a bamboo cane stopped them and they leapt apart, though Yongguk kept a firm hold on Himchan so that he would not fall. The Dragon was staring at them through her mask, an aura of reprimanded coming over her but she spoke politely, “No kissing tonight. This is only your first meeting and it is not proper to jump the gun.” 

Yongguk bowed respectfully towards her, “Yes Ma’am.” 

“Himchan, come, it is nearly time for us to depart,” the Dragon snapped her fingers and Himchan hurriedly nodded before turning and bowing towards Yongguk who reached out to tenderly touch his cheek again. The Dragon was swift to grab hold of Himchan and pull him away, berating him in a slightly playful tone before heading back across the dance floor to where the other brides were gathered as well. 

Himchan could not resist glancing back over his shoulder towards the General who was lingering in the entrance of the balcony area where they had just been and he felt his heart give a lurch when a kiss was blown his way in the most gentle and romantic manner. Tiffany raised her eyebrows at him as she latched onto his arm but her eyes were twinkling just as brightly and he could see that Nickhyun was standing by the table with a rose which must have been plucked from the garden in his fingers, idly being played with between his fingers. His eyes were only on Tiffany and that made Himchan feel extra special. 

They bid their goodbyes and set back off for their living quarters in a variety of rickshaws and it came as no surprise to Himchan that Yongguk stood off to the side of the rest of the suitors just so he could directly watch the rickshaw that Himchan was in until it disappeared from view so that he would be safe. His heart beat rapidly in his chest but he couldn’t speak a word to answer Tiffany’s hundreds of questions as he was just too happy with how the evening had gone to even begin forming a coherent sentence.   
He hoped that this feeling never faded or was proved to be false, because he liked it far too much for it to be just a fading ember of a dying fire.


	15. Chapter 15

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
If you kiss a frog will he turn into a Prince?  
Is the beast the one to really love?   
Can a Prince be a real charming man?  
Or is it just the stuff of fairy tails  
~*~  
Chapter Fifteen  
~.~

Himchan had already been accused of walking around the bridal quarters with a stupid smile on his face in a playful manner at least twice already but he did not really mind. He could barely begin to describe how his heart fluttered at the mere thought of the General and everything that had occurred. He had barely slept last night, unable to shake the giddy feeling inside his heart and making him bounce around uncontrollably like a hyperactive child on the eve of the most exciting festival ever. 

Already he had written at least a half a dozen pages of a letter to Key Umma but he planned to rewrite it so that it would not just be a bunch of cliché gushes though even he accepted the fact that he was practically a walking cliché himself. He was practically glowing despite being unable to actually state the full reason as to why and everything was just that little bit brighter and nicer. 

Tiffany practically giggled when she saw him, immediately linking arms around his and tugging him towards the table which was being set with a rather lavish breakfast of freshly cut fruits, raw hams and wonderfully warm smelling breads as it was known that many of the Brides would be suffering with hangovers from the events of last night and it was best to have a very strong but balanced breakfast. Himchan was glad that he did not even feel the smallest bit tired in the slightest because some of the others looked like complete wrecks. 

“So I’m guessing that I don’t need to ask you how last night went,” Tiffany giggled as they sat down next to one another, “You’re practically glowing so brightly that you’re blinding.” 

“You as well,” Himchan giggled back towards the girl who was just as smiley and bright as he was indeed, “I’m guessing that the gentleman was next to perfect?” 

Tiffany smiled brightly, flushing a little as she leaned back, “I would have never thought that I would meet anyone like him, let alone catch his attention.” 

Himchan chuckled, “He could barely keep his eyes off you from the second you walked in. He was so shy that he didn’t even want to use his power to get straight to you.” 

The girl chuckled brightly, shaking her head, “Well I can assure you that he was not shy in the slightest once he did get around to talking to me. But what’s this about you and your General on the balcony?” 

A new blush crossed Himchan’s face as the events of last night resurfaced and a wistful little sigh escaped his lips as he gently licked them, “We nearly kissed.” 

“Nearly?” Tiffany opened her mouth in surprise, “What do you mean only nearly?” 

“Well the Dragon caught us before anything could happen,” Himchan said with a new blush, “But I think if she hadn’t been there then…” 

“Oh you are so cute you know that?” Tiffany practically squeed towards him and pinched his cheeks, “Man in a way I’m jealous but I’m also not really surprised because hell half of the men in that room were after you until they noticed the General’s eyes on you and they all backed away. Nickhyun said it was funny to actually watch cause you looked to be like a scared little rabbit because you thought no one was talking to you when they were all too scared to go anywhere near you.” 

Staring at the other in surprise, Himchan found that he could barely even begin to form a coherent sentence on how to reply to that statement but there came a sudden tap on a glass with a fork and everyone turned to where the Dragon was standing with a letter held firmly in her hand. She was in a smoky grey hanbok with her silver hair held up high with long trestles coming down the back. If not for the mask that she wore it was easy to say that she would have been extremely pretty.

“I wish to commend you all on a very successful ball last night,” the Dragon started, “There have been few as successful as that and I am very glad that many of you have wonderful bright smiles on your faces rather than horrible frowns. However there has been a slight change of plan to the usual routine that whilst I normally would not condone in the slightest but seeing as this does deal with our very own Princes who are of age, I am sure that many of you will be rather pleased to hear about it.” 

There was an immediate flutter of conversation around the entire room but it was sharply stopped by the Dragon who tapped on her glass again, “This evening you shall be all attending a picnic with the Princes’ and a select number of the suitors. Whilst I understand this is very short notice, I do believe however that you should all be able to find the outfits which will make you shine like the stars that you are. Please eat your breakfast in a leisurely style and then speak to your handmaidens so they can begin their work.”   
She left after that and so did half of the assembled brides, clearly all of them rushing off to try and get themselves all made up because it was an ultimate goal to snag a prince as it were. Himchan and Tiffany however spent their time far more leisurely and enjoyed the fresh fruit and drinks that were available. They engaged in playful conversation and idled about for the better part of the morning as they were already pretty much besotted with two very handsome gentlemen. 

But they wouldn’t miss out on a Picnic with the Princes, it would be rude to refuse after all.

~*~

Laying back in the gloriously warm bath, Himchan found himself randomly humming a happy song to himself whilst he could hear Jongup carefully clattering about as he got everything set and sorted. It was strange, the previous night he had been nothing short of a wreck who did not know where his life would go and was trying to find any excuse to escape from the ball because he believed that he would not be chosen by anyone. Now tonight he was rather looking forward to the picnic because he had high hopes that he would be able to see Yongguk again and cement their relationship further. 

Or maybe just try to steal away to find out what a kiss from the General would actually be like because boy he wanted to know oh so bad. 

However, he knew that he couldn’t just go in any old outfit because there were still going to be two royal Princes whom were always surrounded by beauty and therefore needed something different to look at. Himchan had lost count of the number of handmaids he had seen desperately rushing back and forth with ever more expensive silks and cottons as their brides only demanded the best because they wanted to be noticed first. To Himchan it all seemed to be just a bit too much of a fuss because he was sure that any Prince actually worth his salt would only be interested in someone who was actually aware of how the real world worked and was more inclined towards the fairer side of life. Someone who could read elegantly, paint beautiful pictures, manage an estate without getting themselves caught up in debt or causing an uproar with the neighbours. 

Whilst he had read many tails over the years of gallant Prince’s heading off to save damsels in distress, Himchan had always preferred the tails of women who had come from next to nothing and captured the Prince’s eye by their sheer natural beauty, charm and grace rather than an act which was clear as day to see through and would cause too many problems in the long run. 

The sad thing was, Himchan never quite believed the stories of the plain girls who caught the eyes of a Prince. In his head, such a thing was impossible because those of a noble birth had a completely different set of rules to live by and whilst he knew full well that one of Matoki’s most treasured Empresses had indeed been a lowly servant girl, the idea of a Prince falling in love with a commoner was silly. He never even entertained the idea despite what Key and Jin would say, in fact he was still a little surprised to have caught the attention of a General. 

In his heart though he had already steeled himself for the fate that was to come, as Himchan had convinced himself that once Yongguk learnt that he was nothing more than a simple orphan boy from some distant back water village that no one had ever heard of save for those who walked the trade routes that like the bright green leaves of spring, the affection would turn to the hews of autumn before tumbling away when the winter came. Himchan brought little to the table in terms of wealth, prestige or family ties and therefore he had already chosen his own sad little self-fulfilling prophecy about how things would go. 

It did not occur to him that maybe Yongguk would love him regardless of any of his fears, he just made his presumptions and opted to enjoy his time with the General for now because it was indeed something that he had never expected to have happen.

“Are you ready to get out now or do you wish to have another half-hour, my lord?” Jongup’s sweet little voice came from the doorway where he was lingering, clearly checking to see if Himchan was ready for him or not. 

Himchan was still a little unused to having a servant to order around and shifted lightly, convinced that he would never get used to having someone practically weight on him hand and foot all of the time, “You can call my Hyung, Jongup, I’m not going to get offended and yes I am finished for now.” 

Jongup nodded and stepped forward with a large fluffy towel which Himchan gratefully wrapped around himself. “Your mentor sent you up an outfit which I believe will be perfect for you tonight, Hyung, it should set off your colourings beautifully. I’ve laid it out on the bed for you to inspect.” 

“Oh right, thank you,” Himchan said, realising that he hadn’t even bothered to think about what he was actually going to wear that night in the slightest and wondering if the whole of the court regime was taken up with pointless hours of choosing the right outfit for any occasion. Though he paused in the doorway, “Oh Jongup, leave the water in. You can use it after me.” 

Jongup startled and looked towards Himchan in fright, “What?” 

“You can take a bath,” Himchan smiled warmly, “the water is still warm and it seems a shame to waste those fine fragrances.” 

“But Hyung, I’m not permitted to…” Jongup started, feeling just a little flushed as he glanced at the very soapy looking water. 

A chuckle escaped Himchan’s lips, realising there was one bit of power he wouldn’t mind using on Jongup, “I order you to take a bath Jongup, then once you are done you can help me with my hair because I am sure whatever Key Umma has sent up for me will be a joy to wear and will not require any adjustments. Go on, I know you’ve been dying to try it out since you’ve got here and I don’t like being selfish with nice things.” 

Before Jongup could even argue the counterpoint, Himchan had stepped away from the door and lightly pushed it closed with his foot before making his way over to the bed where he let out a contented little sigh at seeing what the youngster had picked out. Key had sent up at least ten different outfits for him, apparently unable to let go of his beautifully little butterfly according to the letters that he would receive from Jin, Ren, Jinki and Minhyun even though he had taken on a new apprentice and was already beginning to teach Taemin the ways that were sure to make everyone entrapped by him. 

This one though, definitely had a flare of Jin’s inspiration behind it and Himchan was actually rather glad to have received it. Whilst it was beautiful, it was sedate, modest and would blend in perfectly so as not to drawn too much attention to himself. Or so Himchan deluded himself into believing but the day when he had his own full self-confidence was still a long way off. 

Whilst he waited for Jongup to be finished in the bath, smiling at his reflection as he heard the young man begin to sing softly to himself with a gentle almost angelic voice, Himchan carefully pulled on his under garments and the plain white under skirt and top so that he felt comfortable and relaxed in it before the outer layer was applied to him. But he would wait for the additional help from Jongup for that and instead took a few long moments to run the brush through his long black hair and silently he marvelled at how delicate it all looked.

Plus, his voice started to blend with Jongup’s, barely registering the fact that he had even begun to sing and their harmony drifted together in an almost perfect way that it was impossible to describe as anything other than perfection. Himchan let himself become lost in the words, in the moment and the movement of the song that he almost jumped out of his skin when Jongup actually took hold of the brush from his fingers to begin taking over the task of brushing and styling the other’s hair. 

Neither one of the stopped their singing however, enjoying the sound more now that they were closer and able to feel the notes bouncing off one another and adjust accordingly. It was a moment that only they could have shared and participated in together and that just somehow made it all the more magical. Reaching the final note of their song together, the pair burst into slight giggles as Jongup carefully applied the last clip into place and arranged the petals of the flower so that they stood out tall and proud. He smiled, “I did not know that you could sing Himchan.” 

Gently Himchan shook his head, “You were the singer there Jongup, I merely harmonised with you. Though I am surprised that you know that song, it’s one from the country.”   
A sigh escaped Jongup as he helped Himchan to stand and began draping the light blue silk across the others body, “We spent a lot of time in the country when I was younger, so I probably picked it up then. You do sing beautifully though Hyung, far prettier than what I can manage.” 

Opening his mouth to protest, Himchan instead chuckled and allowed himself to be dressed as really the argument would loop around and around in a constant circle with no stopping if they let it continue on like this. The pair worked swiftly and effectively, Himchan having to guide Jongup occasionally but he was not really surprised seeing as the other had never come across a kimono before and Himchan was only thankful that he had been made to wear a couple by Key for his dates with Jin. 

The blue base of the kimono was offset by a highly intricate and cleverly designed flower pattern that covered most of the lower parts of his legs and the long sleeves whilst the light pink obi was carefully decorated with dark red ribbons and an artfully placed flower that allured to the sweetness of his heart. It also helped to balance out the rather shorter style to his hair that was kept simple and wavy with just a little bit of a flick to the side in order to give it definition. 

Jongup smiled once they were done, “You make everything look so artistic hyung, I don’t doubt that many eyes will follow you tonight as well.” 

Himchan chuckled and shook his head, “I’ll be grateful if only one pair do Jongup.” 

For a second the handmaid really wished that he could tell his current master that Yongguk was probably just as giddy to see him again but would not be there that night as there were some diplomatic problems that had called the General away. However, he kept his lips sealed as it was not his place to go prying in the slightest but he had a good feeling about the pairing indeed. “I’m sure they will, now come, we must hurry or else someone will beat you there and steal all of the lime light.” 

Wanting to roll his eyes at the notion, because that was the exact point of why Himchan had lingered far longer in the bath than he should have, Himchan instead let out a happy sigh and followed his handmaiden down to the courtyard where the carriages were waiting to escort the stunningly dressed brides to the location of the Prince’s Picnic.   
Himchan barely noticed the stares that he was receiving as he joined one of the girls on the available rikshaw as Tiffany had already gone ahead, instead he just planned on enjoying the evening ahead and not allowing himself to become stressed in the slightest. 

However, that picnic saw Himchan start down a path which would eventually force him to make a decision between two very different people. Though of course, at that moment in time, he was not to know what fate had waiting for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: forceful non-con which does not get taken fully through, ripped clothes and thankfully that's about it but it’s a bit of a sensitive area so I’m putting up a warning now so that if you don't like you won't read this chapter.

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Mean words spoken rashly  
Usually try to cover up guilt  
Try not to take them to heart  
Because softness is their greatest victim  
~*~  
Chapter Sixteen  
~*~

Feeling like a complete idiot, Himchan lowered himself down onto the private looking bench and brought his fingers to his face in the hopes that he could somehow contain his tears even though he knew fine well that they had already flown freely down his face. He knew fine well that there was nothing that he could do in order to stop them flowing but he felt bad for possibly ruining his makeup and dispelling further any myths that people may have formed about him. For the first time in a long while he had actually noticed just how much attention was being sent his way, had heard the softly spoken whispers of various nobles and others who were attending the Bridal Picnic in honour of their crowned Prince and his brother and had been pleasantly surprised to find that the words were filled with warmth and kindness. 

There were a few who were a little more blunt and to the point, but Himchan could disregard those as essentially he was surrounded by eager young men who were having to be on their best behaviour. Plus, despite Key attempting to give him something of an education in the physiology of adult life and what different words meant, Himchan was still as innocent as they came. So, half of the very rude words the boy did not understand and he just simply smiled as he continued to wander about in the hopes of finding Yongguk or maybe Tiffany whom he could talk to. 

He had learnt through conversation with a Captain, a young man who smiled brightly at him with kitten lips, that Yongguk had been called away to deal with a military matter concerning the nearby X planet where there had been a slight uprising by a group calling themselves ‘Monster’. Yongguk had told the Captain to inform him that he would be back shortly to call him up for a private tea which would surely have everyone talking. Himchan had thanked the Captain, but had forgotten his name and instead tried to find Tiffany. When he did find her, she was as per usual, surrounded by at least ten men and was engaged in a highly animated discussion with them so he thought best to leave her well enough alone for now. 

Plus, it gave him ample opportunity to wander around the lush gardens which were in full bloom with glistening flowers he barely knew the name of and tall growing tree’s that rustled with just the slightest of breeze, whilst wind chimes tinkled gently as they were suspended from branches. He eventually came across a koi carp fish pond and had smiled brightly as he carefully leant over the edge to watch the fish as they swam about, a few of the more curious ones coming to the surface to enquire if he had any food for them which he unfortunately did not. 

It was then that a cold, horrible voice spoke and brought back every last negative thought that he had ever had about being selected as a bride. 

“Oh look, it’s the woodlouse that escaped a beating.” 

Raising and turning ever so slowly, Himchan found himself face to face with Jay Park, the son of the Mayor of his former home town who had always persisted in constantly harassing and picking on the youngster for as long as he could remember. Himchan’s first real memories were of Jay, towering over his small form at some kind of event and repeatedly jabbing him in the shoulder chanting, “Lousy woodlouse” repeatedly. 

What was worse was that at the time, not a single one of the townsfolk had stepped in to try and stop the torment to the young boy. Even the Mayor had only called his son off when he required him and that was a good hour after the teasing began. So, to meet the same boy now as a young man who still sneered at him like he was a piece of dirt, made Himchan feel extra nervous and shy. 

Jay snorted towards the figure, his eyes raking up and down the kimono clad body, “Even covered in fine silks you’re still nothing more than a useless woodlouse. No wonder you’re walking around by yourself like a lost little sheep. But there again that’s all you are isn’t it, woodlouse? A lost little sheep who should have left our village to wander off and die as a lonely little woodlouse.” 

Himchan tried desperately to think of Yongguk to banish the terrible thoughts that were raising back to his mind because he knew that it was nothing more than a very nasty tormenting tease being directed towards him but it only served to reiterate everything negative that he thought about himself. Jay’s words reminded him that he was ugly, that he was unlovable, that no one would give him the time of day and if he was lucky they he may just end up as nothing more than a simple workhouse boy and he suddenly felt very stupid and worthless. 

Though suddenly Jay was right up close in his face, hands rudely pulling his body towards his in a way that sent sick shivers down Himchan’s back and his natural fear of the other tripled into terror as he saw the expression on Jay’s face. Pure lust that was bordering on animalistic and predatory. 

“Though you scrub up amazingly well, how about I drag you behind one of those bushes and turn you into the whore that you should have been from the day you bled,” Jay’s words were dark and laced with something that Himchan could not recognise or know how to respond to in the slightest. The next second he knew, a very forceful kiss full of teeth was thrust unexpectedly upon him and Himchan desperately tried to pull away only to have Jay merely grab him all the more rougher and push him harshly up against a nearby tree. 

“No!” Himchan yelled when Jay finally relinquished his mouth to start trying to tear off his clothes, “Please! Stop it, I don’t want...no!” 

If Jay had meant to growl something towards him, the words were lost when a fist collided with the side of his face and sent him tumbling to the ground. Himchan barely had a chance to even register what had happened as a hand gripped onto his arm to pull him away from the scene whilst a man stood seething over the fallen Jay. 

Himchan felt completely lost and as soon as he felt the pressure leaving his arms as he was released, the young carrier had rushed off, trying desperately to get away from what had just happened, barely aware of where he had run, what he was going to do once he got there or even becoming aware of the fact that he was crying. It was impossible to say where he had stumbled, only that it was relatively quiet and the harrowing years of abuse and torment which had come from the place where he was supposed to have grown up and had happy memories came back to haunt him with fresh vulgarity. 

Was that really what the townsfolk had wanted him to be? Something that could just be used, abused and left at the end of the event with no one to help him out of it?   
Fresh tears sprung from his eyes as he tried to push the thoughts away, a breeze just nipping at the skin on his chest as he hadn’t even thought to try and fix his clothes though mentally he already knew that he would never be able to wear this kimono again. He felt dirty, impure and unclean and wanted nothing more than to leave right at this second and hide his sickening form away from the entire world so that he would no longer be an embarrassment or a temptation to anyone. 

Vaguely he wondered if Yongguk had only danced with him for that reason alone, if Jin had only been kind because they wanted to do such horrible and cruel things to him as well. Would all the men he met in his life want to drag him behind a bush and treat him like a w*ore? He was crying openly now, not caring in the slightest if anyone were to hear him or not because what did it matter? He was a worthless woodlouse whom would be dressed up and presented for a bunch of men who wanted nothing more than to hurt him.   
He was a fool to believe in anything else because that’s what he was when the glamour and glory was taken out of the equation and he had stupidly allowed himself to believe in a lie. 

“Oh thank all the gods,” a new voice cut through the mental degradation that was swilling around Himchan’s mind, “There you are. I feared that you had run off into the woods or something like that.” 

Blinking slowly, Himchan raised his head and blearily tried to find the owner of the soft voice that was edged with experience and a genuine concern. It reminded him of summer days when there would be an accidental over delivery of bread and honey and he would be able to steal away to eat it in the middle of a quiet little meadow out of the back of the orphanage where no one would disturb him in the slightest. But before he could even manage to see the owner of the voice’s face, a silken handkerchief with blue lacing was ever so gently pressed against his face in order to remove the tears that were still running freely. 

“There, you’re safe now,” the honey voice continued to speak, “No need to cry anymore. He’s gone and I can guarantee you that he’ll never be coming back to torment you ever again.” 

Himchan blinked as the handkerchief was pulled away and he found himself looking down at a young man who was presently kneeling in front of him, with a soft round face that spoke of youth but it was possible that he was a few years older than what he appeared. He had sharply defined eyes, a very prominent chin that only added to his adorable look and hair which was cleverly styled up so that it appeared much shorter than it actually was. It rose upwards, almost as if in a peak formation and there were golden tips just visible throughout. 

Unable to get his thoughts into gear, Himchan lowered his gaze naturally and tried to get his lips to work to form some kind of coherent sentence to speak his thanks but there were still tremors running through his system and it was so tempting to just break away from everything but he knew that he couldn’t. 

The young-looking boy however, nodded and stood up, signalling to a couple of men that were with him but Himchan only really took notice of the very fine, stylised hanbok that the other was wearing. It was an onyx black with silver decoration and embroidery the likes of which he had never seen before. If he hadn’t been in such a terrified state, then there was every possibility that he would have tried to reach out and touch that fine work but he didn’t. 

Instead a panicked squeak escaped him as all he could focus on was the fact that this lovely looking boy was mere inches from his body and his mind filled with what had just nearly happened. He didn’t mean to be so weak or even that startling but thankfully the male in front of him did not seem to take offence towards it. In fact, he finished shouting something at someone and resumed his previous kneeling position in front of Himchan. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the male said, “I swear I’m not going to do anything to you or hurt you either. I just want to help.”

Himchan hiccupped and hugged his arms around himself, trying to get his head together but he couldn’t. The boy remained in front of him however, speaking soothing words and occasionally dabbing the silken handkerchief onto his face with care and devotion the likes of which Himchan was sure he hadn’t felt in a long while. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, which in reality had only barely been half-an-hour, the tears had turned into nothing more than just silently running trickles and Himchan had finally stopped jumping at every last sound or bursting into a new set of tears. 

The man had moved from kneeling in front of Himchan to sitting next to him and slowly the carrier had leaned into him in order to take some extra comfort. He was still shaken by the experience but he was at least a whole lot calmer now which was a good thing. 

Gently the man reached up to pet his hair, “There. I know you’re not feeling much better now but you’re safe and that’s the best thing, right?” 

Silently Himchan nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat so that he could at least speak to the other and express his thanks but it was still far too early for that. He felt a fool for not being able to say or really do anything but the whole scene was just far too much for him to even comprehend. “I sent one of my follows to find someone who knows you, just to make sure that you get back to the Bridal dorms fine. Once you’re there you should take a really long bath and I’ll get my maids to bring you across a really special hot chocolate drink because it’ll help you to sleep. I’ll deal with that pretentious upstart and his father as well, how dare they think that they can come to the Capital and act that way.”   
A slight hum escaped from Himchan’s throat though he honestly couldn’t say what he was responding too in the slightest. The boy kept on talking, clearly trying to distract him from the horrors of what had just nearly happened and it warmed Himchan’s heart a little to know that there were actual real men who were kind, loving and caring on so many levels. 

“Himchan!” a female voice called suddenly, breaking through the turmoil of the terrified man’s mind and he turned to see Tiffany rushing towards him. “Oh my god! I only just heard! Are you all right, did he hurt you or anything?” 

A fresh set of tears escaped from Himchan as he launched himself at the girl, fully glad to be in her embrace and Tiffany held onto him as tightly as she could. “By all things heaven and earth! Himchan! I’m sorry to have left you alone. The Dragon is on her way, she’ll be in a right stew about this,” Tiffany continued on before shaking her head, “If I had known.... ohhh I’ll punch that sorry son of a...” 

“I’ve already done so, Miss,” the boy who had kept him company the whole time spoke, “In fact I did a fair bit more and I plan to make sure that they pay the full price for what they have done.” 

Looking up, Tiffany smiled brightly for the man and then suddenly went stiff as a board as she recognised him all too easily. A soft chuckle came from the other and he smiled softly towards her, “No need for formalities. I wouldn’t dream of such a thing in a moment like this. Just take care of this precious little one for me, make sure he is well treated when he gets back to his dormitory.” 

Tiffany nodded hurriedly, “I’ll ensure that your Majesty.” 

Prince Zico shook his head, “Like I said before, no need for formalities. I best go before the Dragon sees me, she’ll chase me out of here with a broom or something like that.”   
Looking down at his hands, Zico smiled and suddenly knelt next to the still crying boy, “Here, Himchan, take this with you and once your tears are dried you keep it.” 

Blinking softly, Himchan looked up into the face of the Crown Prince of Matoki and finally managed to swallow the lump of bile in his throat to croak out, “Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Zico responded gently, reaching out to softly brush some of the loose strands of hair out of Himchan’s face, “I look forward to meeting you again in far more charming and pleasant circumstances, my little shining star.” 

With those words said, Zico was hurried away by one of his personal bodyguards just before the Dragon rounded the corner filled with a fire the likes of which Himchan had never seen. Though he only managed to focus on her for maybe five seconds before an uttermost exhaustion hit him and he passed out in Tiffany’s arms. The only thing he could process at the moment that sleep took him was the fact that he had just been saved by the Prince and then promptly called a shining star. 

He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that all meant but now he was firmly in the realm of sleep and there was no way that he was going to step out of it any time soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Innocence is born  
It cannot be helped  
Maintaining it   
Is something that few can do  
~*~  
Chapter Seventeen  
~*~

Himchan felt sick, as though he wanted to throw up but he already knew that there was nothing left in his stomach in the slightest. Three times he had vomited what little he had been able to eat for that evening’s meal and still he felt his stomach churning. It was strange, when he had been surrounded by Tiffany and the Prince of Mato, he had felt calm and safe and relaxed but now that he was back in his room, Himchan suddenly found himself restless, unable to think clearly and feeling completely unwell. 

The very thought of that man’s hands being on his body, the rude insulting words that constantly entered his mind, shouted by so many voices only served to further aggravate his already frayed nerves and sickly feeling. The voices fuelled his self-loathing, his insecurities that he was just being strung along as a bride who would be thrown away at the end of all of this and forced probably into a prostitution house if he was lucky. Himchan was not worthy of the grandness around him, the silk sheets that were now spoilt by his sweat which spoiled the patterns and if he had any dignity left then he should leave right now and never come back. 

He wasn’t meant for this life, this was all an too long beautiful dream that would eventually crumble away and leave him back where he started. As an ignored little stone in a muddy field which had long been abandoned for being unusable. 

Himchan jumped out of his skin when soft hands gently wrapped themselves around his frame, pulling him gently away from the soiled sheets into an embrace that was gentle and soft, reminding him faintly of a small doll he had once found and cared for. It had been a sort of black rabbit with large white eyes and a green facemask that he had never really understood the point of but it had been his companion through the long, lonely nights in the orphanage when virtually all of the other children had been adopted. 

For a while Himchan allowed himself to indulge in this softness, allowing the figure who was actually wearing a green hanbok at the moment to just hold him. The soft hands began to gently caress through his hair, whilst a beautiful soft humming started from the chest that he was pressed against and it did not take him long to recognise the lullaby. However, Himchan could not find it within himself to start humming back and slowly became aware of the fact that there were long tear tracks running down his face. He didn’t even remember when he started crying, and he certainly did not recall how he had ended up on the balcony either. 

It took the young carrier a long while to realise that he was cuddled around a person, not the old doll which he had found in the orphanage and very slowly he lifted his head to find himself looking up at Jongup who gave him a light smile. “I drew a bath for you,” the young handmaid said, “With all your favourite smells in it.” 

Looking down at the floor, Himchan went to shake his head and tell Jongup that he did not want a bath when a pair of old, but still very strong hands that were as gentle as the first drops of dew on a flower, landed softly on his shoulders. “Come Himchan,” the Dragon spoke, her night attire making her look like an old grandmother that one would find within the pages of a story book, “You cannot linger here much longer. It will only make you more unwell.” 

“Please...” Himchan found himself saying, his lips chapped from so much worrying that he had been doing, “Please, don’t...don’t send me away.” 

“What?” the dragon asked before rethinking over her words and shaking her head, “Oh Himchan, sweet boy we’re not...” 

“I’ll do anything,” Himchan started hiccupping as fresh tears began to roll down his face, his clinging onto Jongup becoming far tighter than it had been before, “I don’t want to go back to my home town. He’ll take me and there’ll be nothing that I can do to stop him. Please, don’t send me away, please, I promise that I’ll...” 

The wild ramblings were cut off when the dragon pulled Himchan out of Jongup’s embrace and instead wrapped the terrified boy around her own body as if he were nothing short of being a young babe who had been hurt dreadfully. Inside her heart was breaking, recognising all too easily the turmoil that was going through Himchan’s heart and mind right now and her fury towards the young man who had caused this to one of her most beautiful flowers was enough to have her nearly screaming in rage but she controlled herself. Right now, she had to focus on Himchan, had to try and break him out of this self destructive cycle of self loathing that was brought on by people who should have known far better. 

“Listen, my little firefly,” the Dragon said softly, pressing a kiss to Himchan’s head, “No one is being sent away and this city will forever be your home. You have so much beautiful treasure waiting for you, as well as high interest from two very highly attractive young men who will beat the living daylights out of that vile creature who did this terrible thing to you. Believe me, my little turtle dove, you are safe and we will protect you.” 

Himchan continued to cry, clinging onto the woman as if his life depended on it and babbling almost incoherently about how he was undeserving, how he was tainting everything in this beautiful place and that he should be gone. Jongup was failing to stop himself from wailing along with Himchan but the Dragon managed to keep her composure and offered the soothing comfort that she could provide by her status alone. But it was clear that Himchan was not going to be easily swayed into gaining his confidence back anytime soon and whilst the swiftest messenger from the stables had been sent to the City of Brides, it would still be a day at bare minimum for his mentor to arrive. 

Finally growing tired to the tirade of self hatred, the Dragon pulled Himchan back and forced the young carrier to look at her. Himchan’s face was blotchy, his eyes bloodshot and heavy with deep set bags that made him look even worse and there was a bruise beginning to show from where the vile man had struck him in an attempt to make him quiet. Such treatment should have never been delivered to one as pure and innocent as Himchan and the Dragon sighed as she gently took the boy’s face in her hands, “Himchan, stop. Whatever evil words that vile boy spoke to you are not true, you know it deep down and you’re allowing yourself to believe the demons which they have put inside you. You cannot give into those demons, Himchan, because that will take you away from the world and that is not what we want. We love you Himchan, we want to protect you, to guide you and to make you happy. I will never send you away, you are one of my sons and I know you’ll make me so proud one day. The Mergine always chooses the most beautiful of people for this role and you are, inside and out. Let me protect you and guide you back towards the light.” 

Slowly blinking at the woman, Himchan sniffled a few times before leaning back into her body and holding her close. He did not speak but there was an change in his general aura that suggested that he was beginning to relax. The Dragon looked up at Jongup and smiled, “Be a dear and go check the water temperature in the bath. If it’s gone cold, draw another one but if it’s just warm then it should be fine.” 

Jongup nodded quietly, wiping at his own tears before pausing and leaning to press a quick kiss to Himchan’s temple before he hurried away to do as he was bidden. The Dragon smiled, holding the younger man close and began humming the same tune which Jongup had hummed in an effort to calm the carrier down. She could only be thankful that the attempted rape had not gone much further than it had because she was sure that the frail boy in her arms would no longer be with them as the shame would have swallowed him whole. Whilst what had happened was bad, it was still possible to help Himchan recover from this ordeal and bring him back into the world as an even more beautiful bloom come the spring. 

Jongup returned shortly and together they helped the young man out of his sweat drenched clothes and into the bath where they washed him carefully down and cleaned his hair. For the most part Himchan was unresponsive, on the verge of falling back asleep and the pair allowed him to drift off as they both knew that he needed some rest to recover. How long he would be able to manage to sleep before another terrible nightmare of the incident woke him up was anyone’s guess but even a small amount of sleep was a small mercy in this situation. 

Once the Dragon was satisfied that Himchan had been in the bath long enough, the pair pulled the carrier out, dried him off with the largest fluffy towel imaginable and dressed him in cotton robes of soft green. Instead of laying him in his bed however, the Dragon carried the boy by herself to a small, private chamber off of her own room which was decorated plainly. Jongup did not ask why Himchan was being brought there because he could see the state that Himchan was in. 

Tearfully he looked up towards the Dragon once Himchan was settled down in the fine bed and let out a little whimper, “Will Himchan get better?” 

“Yes, my little Jongup,” the Dragon said, reaching out to pet the boy and pull him into a soft embrace, “Time will heal and there are plenty of those who will help him along the way. Be strong for him and cry with him when he needs it. Our little jewel will sparkle once again, we just have to be patient because things like this take a while to recover from.”   
Nodding, Jongup turned his attention back to the now quietly slumbering figure before allowing himself to be led out of the room to take his own rest. Tears still slipped quietly from his eyes, but he swore to help Himchan in whatever way possible until he regained his confidence and smile back a thousand times brighter than before.


	18. Chapter 18

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Soup comes in many different forms  
Some thick and creamy  
Some watery but pleasant   
They are said to fix colds   
Mend broken hearts   
And sort out all woes  
Though for the first time you   
Attempt to make it  
It is best to consult someone who knows  
Because whilst everyone loves a tryer  
There are some things which should just  
Never be attempted alone  
~*~  
Chapter Eighteen  
~*~

There were several different pitches of stifled laughter coming from a variety of kitchen aids but Zico chose to ignore them all. In fact, he wasn’t the least bit offended by the sound because he fully understood why there was laughter going on all around him. It wasn’t every day that one of the Princes of the Kingdom would come down to the kitchens in order to actually cook and once the initial shock of him being there had dissipated there was only room left for disbelief and humour. Zico let the laughter reign over him and would smile towards the kitchen aids who would pass him or else enquire if he needed any type of help in the slightest. He politely declined any and all offers of help because he knew that he was intruding on their time and it really wouldn’t be fair to take the credit for someone else’s work when he was trying to impress someone.

Not that he really stood a chance, Zico had already done a lot of homework on Himchan and knew that his long term friend Yongguk was already involved with him, but with the General away the Prince was more than sure that he could indulge in a little bit of alone time. Not that he would try to take Himchan away from Yongguk, he wasn’t that suicidal in the slightest, but it had been a long time since he had had a crush and it would be nice to idly away a few weeks with a little light romance. 

Yongguk would no doubt tease him about it at some point but Zico could easily point out the fact that the General had done the same with a former flame of his a few years ago, so it really wasn’t anything too drastic. Plus, Zico knew that if he were to ever marry, it would have to be for more political reasons than out of genuine affection which was a bittersweet thought to swallow but one that he had come to learn to live with. He just hoped that whichever Princess or Prince he was married off to was as understanding and that maybe they could achieve a sort of romance together. However, he quickly shook that thought out of his head as he stirred the big metal pot which contained a creamy coloured soup that was at least looking like what it was supposed to look like. 

The small fact that Zico had never cooked before in his life was praying a little on his mind as he stepped around a couple of pan boys to get a reasonable sized bowl but he could only pray to beginner’s luck. Plus, he had made this soup himself, with genuine love and affection in mind so it was bound to be at least good. Right?   
Shaking his head, he ladled some of the soup into the bowl and put it on the tray, along with some fresh bread buns and a pot of herbal tea which he had been reliably informed would cleanse the pallet nicely. One of the cooks was peering at the soup left in the pot when Zico returned to claim his tray and she blinked at him for a few seconds, “My Lord, I think you may need to add some salt to this soup for it to be just right.” 

Zico shook his head, “Thank you for the advice, but I followed the recipe perfectly so it shouldn’t need any unless Himchan requests it.” Gently he bowed to the woman, out of respect and picked up his tray to exit the kitchens. For a few seconds, everyone was still and quiet before like a pack of hungry wolves all of the assistants, cleaners, cooks and scullery maids were grabbing some kind of utensil to try some of the Prince’s soup. 

One of the manservants, a striking young man by the name of Namjoon followed Zico swiftly as he exited the kitchens and made sure to open the doors well ahead of time so that he was not hampered in any way shape or form. Zico apricated the help and bowed when after a short cut through the gardens, the pair were at the doors to the Bridal House. The Dragon was waiting for him as requested and even though her face was covered with a mask, it was amusing to see the look of surprise on her face as he approached.   
“Your Highness,” she greeted pleasantly, “I was not expecting something like this when you said you wanted to check on Himchan.” 

Zico just about managed to refrain himself from laughing aloud, “I know, do forgive me but my mother always said that the way to mend a troubled heart was with a good hardy soup.” 

“Indeed, she speaks well,” the Dragon responded with a smile before bowing and leading the way, “Though I must warn you, my prince, Himchan is not himself these last few days and may get upset by your presence.” 

“I understand,” Zico replied softly, “What nearly happened to him, was indeed a terrible fate. I am relieved that I was able to stop it before things went too far.”   
“As are we all,” the Dragon replied softly, knocking quietly on the door which lead to her own chambers though for the last three days they had been housing Himchan as well. Waiting a few moments, the lady opened the door and stepped through, making sure to leave enough room for Zico and his tray. Namjoon stood by the door, waiting to be summoned for whatever was needed and Zico bowed his head in thanks towards the man. 

“Himchan,” the Dragon called softly, “You have a visitor. Are you still in bed?” 

“Yes, Halmeoni,” a tiny voice called from the adjoining bedroom and the Dragon led the prince across the room to softly open the door. 

Still laying in his overnight clothes, Himchan looked to be the picture of dejection and unrest despite having improved in colour the last few days. A fever had gripped him tightly the night after he had arrived at the Dragon’s personal quarters and it was finally beginning to subside. Zico felt his heart break at the sight of the young carrier who had been so bright and appealing when he first set eyes on him but now Himchan was a wreck. He was pale, still slightly sweaty and there were deep set rims around his eyes that made him look older and weaker. 

For a second Zico thought about leaving Himchan alone, especially when a gasp of surprised filtered from those beautiful bow shaped lips because for a fraction of a second the young man looked completely and totally terrified of him. However, another younger man, a handmaid with blond hair whom Zico recognised as Jongup from his long term friendship with his youngest brother, gently reached across from where he was sitting to place his hands carefully on top of the others before leaning close to whisper something. It was amazing to watch as the gentle softness came back to Himchan’s eyes and he blinked repeatedly, looking exactly like a little frightened kitten and Zico just wanted to cuddle him close and protect him from the big bad world out there. 

Whilst he doubted that he would ever hold Himchan’s love the way he wanted to, he was sure that he could make the other love him in a soft, caring way and that would be more than enough for the Prince. Smiling he made his way to the bed and set down the tray which he had been carrying, glad to get rid of the weight because it felt like his arms were going to drop off. He had a whole new level of respect for those who carried the full dishes up to the royal family virtually every day, they must have been rippling with muscles everywhere. “Good afternoon, Himchan, it is good to see you awake,” Zico said softly, refraining himself from reaching out to touch the other because there were some things that were just a little too inappropriate for a meeting of this kind. 

For a second Himchan stuttered, clearly still not fully over whatever fever had caught him and he shook his head, “Good morn…afternoon…I’m…sorry…” his little stuttering’s were so cute that Zico practically melted right there and then but just about kept his composure. Finally, Himchan seemed to gain something of his self esteem back and he stared in surprise towards the Prince. “Forgive me, your majesty, I am being rude.” 

“Nonsense,” Zico replied softly, wanting to pinch the others cheeks but refraining from doing so, “You’re not. I’ve rather sprung this visit on you without warning and you’re still recovering from your little bout of fever so it’s fully understandable.” 

Blinking as he leant back in his pillows, Himchan went to open his mouth to speak further but found himself at a loss. There really wasn’t a lot he could rightly say to a Prince, no matter what the situation was and there had never been any lessons on how to cope with this sort of situation either. 

However, Zico just smiled warmly back, “Don’t look so fearful, Himchan, I came to check up on you and bring you some soup. Cause my mother always made me soup when I was ill and it made me feel better all the sooner.” 

Himchan blinked rapidly in response but it was Jongup who spoke first, “You made soup for Himchan?” 

Zico nodded, “Yes, Jongup, I did.” 

“But how?” the handmaid asked, almost speaking informally but just catching himself but Zico just waved it off. He was not here visiting as the Prince after all, he was visiting as a potential friend and someone who hoped that he could get closer to Himchan if only to give him a firm friendship for when his General was away. 

“Easy, I made my way into the kitchens and followed a recipe with no help,” Zico said lightly, not seeing the look of shock which came from Jongup as at that moment he turned to pick up the bowl of soup which still thankfully appeared to be a light creamy colour. 

For a few seconds Himchan looked towards Jongup in a panicked fashion and Jongup shrugged, lightly mouthing that he did not know how well Zico cooked because he had never known the Prince to do so. Zico smiled lightly as he turned back to the pair, with a spoon ready to go and he smiled nervously towards Himchan, “I just hope that it turns out fine.”   
A nervous smile was sent his way in return and Himchan carefully accepted the spoon from Zico, “Thank you, I didn’t mean to put you to so much trouble.” 

Zico smiled, “It was no trouble at…are you okay?” 

Himchan tried his best to not start coughing loudly as what was supposed to be soup travelled down his throat but it was near to impossible to hide his reaction as he winced terribly and pulled the spoon rapidly out of his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, knowing that he must have offended the prince greatly, “I must still be sick. I’m sure that it’s…wait! Don’t.” 

Zico had taken the spoon and dipped it in, taking a taste for himself and his face contorted into one of sheer horror and disgust. “Oh my, by the gods, what vileness is that I have created?” 

Jongup caught the bowl and brought it close enough to his face so that he could sniff it before he wrinkled his nose and pulled back, “My Prince, did you use salt or spices for this?” 

“Erm, I used the red crushed one from the rack,” Zico said, blinking and looking a little on the embarrassed side, “There was no Paprika spice left so I went with what looked to be the closest.” 

The handmaid stared at the soup, “What did it say on the bottle.” 

“Erm, red cinnamon?” Zico said. 

Looking like he was trying his best not to burst out laughing, Jongup failed when Himchan broke out into giggles before he could stop himself and he looked bashfully towards Zico, “I’m sorry, my Prince, but red cinnamon is supposed to be used for deserts and only in small teaspoon amounts because it is so strong.” 

“Oh really?” Zico blushed, “Well, I used like a couple of tablespoons to counteract the salt and the coriander.” 

“You did…oh my…my lord, have you seriously never cooked anything before in your life?” Jongup asked, already knowing the answer and desperately trying not to burst out into laughter. 

Zico however chuckled himself, “Erm, no. I thought it would just be an easy task. Guess I really should have asked for help with it.” 

The trio stared at one another for a few more seconds before bursting into full on fits of laughter even though they really shouldn’t. Zico looked down at his disastrous soup and shook his head, “I think I’ll go and feed this to the birds.” 

“No don’t!” Himchan yelped, still laughing, “We can’t have you poisoning the birds! They’ll end up on the lawn all dead and causing the most bad luck ever.” 

“Himchan!” Jongup squealed, virtually falling onto the floor with how hard he was laughing though he was trying his hardest not to as he hid his face, “Don’t say those sorts of things to the Prince.” 

Zico shook his head and laughed, “It’s fine, Jongup, I personally don’t want to be killing anything except maybe a few bugs with this. I’ll just get rid of this yuck and ask one of the servants to bring some proper soup.” 

Jongup giggled, holding his hands out, “I can do that for you. You stay here and make sure that Himchan takes his medication, my Prince.” 

Nodding, Zico handed the maid the bowl of vile soup and then politely opened the door to allow him to leave before returning to Himchan’s bedside with a sheepish expression on his face, “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Himchan smiled weakly, leaning back on the pillows, “It’s been a while since I laughed like that.” 

“Good,” Zico said with a smile gracing his own features, “At least that awful soup was good for something.” 

Fresh giggles were brought out of Himchan at that statement and the Prince remained with him for the rest of the afternoon, talking of nothing in particular and just enjoying the others company. He helped the Bride to take his medication and then made sure that he fell into a pleasant sleep. Jongup smiled when Zico rose to leave and return to his duties as Prince of Mato, “Thank you Zico, I haven’t seen him so relaxed in a while.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Zico said softly, reaching forward to gently brush his hand through the sleeping man’s dark hair before gently leaning down to press a kiss to the man’s forehead. “You best let your brother know of what’s happened, I’ll only be able to do so much and he’ll need his dearest one close to him sooner than he thinks.” 

Opening his mouth to reply, Jongup instead found himself raising to a stand so that he could bow to the retreating figure of the prince. For a few seconds, the handmaid was confused as to why Zico would be saying such things before he simply shook his head and carefully began to clean up the small room that had temporarily become Himchan’. He would take the heeded advice and try to get a message to Yongguk as soon as possible, because whilst Key was due to arrive very shortly, there was something about having a lover close to help soothe the nerves. Even if officially Yongguk and Himchan were only just courting, it was probably for the best that the General returned to calm his bride and punch the living daylights out of the man who had caused Himchan to become so frightened and withdrawn.


	19. Chapter 19

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
There are many different mothers in the world  
The one who brought you into it  
The one who raised you  
The friend who acts like your mother  
The one who makes you their  
Child without asking   
For anything in return  
~*~  
Chapter Twenty

~*~  
Himchan had finally agreed to go back to his room in the Bridal building after a week and his first impression was that he had been moved to a different room. Gone were the usual items that had adorned his room with only a semblance of personalisation and the colour scheme had changed from the royal reds and golds to a much softer lavender with white and light pine. Large sunflowers had been introduced to the room, as well as artwork that reminded him of peace and tranquillity the likes of which he had not seen in a long time. His bedsheets had changed for the softest cotton with fine embroidery and his wardrobe had been changed completely. Save a few outfits. 

A smile had crossed his lips when, hidden inside one of the folds of a pale cream hanbok with pink top and red ribbons, he had found a small handwritten label which was stamped and sealed by Jin Akanishi himself. Even all of the jewellery on his vanity table had been replaced and Himchan had sighed, “I’ll never be able to afford to pay this back in the slightest.” 

It was Jongup who had chuckled, “I don’t think anyone expects you to pay anything back, Himchan hyung,” the young boy had said gently, “I think everyone just wants you to be happy again and not afraid of your own shadow.” 

Looking down guiltily at that comment, Himchan had been about to apologise for making everyone worry when there came a polite knock at the door. It was opened before either Bride or handmaid could turn and a very handsome man stood in the doorway, even despite the fact that he wore simple robes which were typically used by seamstresses but somehow, they looked regal and beautiful. “Jin?” 

“I’m glad that you have remembered me, my sweet little butterfly,” Jin said, his voice still soulful and deep and intoxicating but in a way, that as different from before. However, the young Bride did not notice the change right at that moment in time and instead hurried forward to embrace the man whom he would always consider to be his first love in a tight hug. Jin smiled warmly, gently petting the loose strands of the young man’s hair because he had not seen any reason to tie it up and sighed in contentment. “I’m so glad that you are no longer lingering in the darkness,” Jin said softly, “I was beginning to fear for you.” 

“I’m not out of it yet, Jin,” Himchan admitted softly, tightening his grip on the firm figure in front of him, “I’m still afraid to go out into the world.” 

A deep hum was his reply, “That I have been told of, hence why I insisted to come and help you re-find yourself. Though I must say, you are blossoming so much here, little butterfly. You will have to introduce me to the man who has made you shine so bright that I can only be jealous that I never reached this level with you.” 

Himchan lightly pulled back, “Jin, don’t say that. You know you will always hold a special place in my heart.” 

“And you in mine,” Jin said, brushing his fingers down the side of Himchan’s face gently, noting that the boy pulled back a little from the touch which was worrying but he did not comment on it. Instead he chuckled gently, “You won’t be able to see it just yet, but someone has really captured your heart my little one and they’re bringing out every last aspect of your beauty beyond anything I could have ever have brought out. I’ll admit that I’m a little on the jealous side but I won’t hold it against whoever it is. I’ll just make sure that when they come back to your side, they’ll wish that they had never left it in the first place.” 

Slowly Himchan raised his eyes to the other, “Am I really that easy to read?”

“No, not in the slightest my Himchan,” Jin said softly, pulling their foreheads together softly, “At least not to those who don’t know a thing about the fragile emotions that we have to deal with. I know that your heart quickens at the thought of someone though you’re only in the beginning phases of accepting what is between the pair of you. But I won’t press for details, not when we have to bring you back into the light properly.”

Himchan blinked, “We?” 

“Do you really think that your Umma Key was going to leave you alone after receiving the message of what happened the other day?” Jin replied softly. 

Pulling back, Himchan was quick to wrap his arms around his torso with an instant shivering taking hold of his form, “No…he can’t know. He’ll just…no…please…” 

“Himchannie,” Jin said softly, stepping forward to reclaim the other in his arms, “I’m sorry. That was inconsiderate of me. We only just got you back here, Umma Key would kick my hide if I made you…oh please, little butterfly, don’t start crying. Come here, it will be fine. You did nothing wrong, you do not deserve to be treated like that in the slightest and…Himchan?” 

Clinging to the others form, Himchan had started crying all over again. He was sick at himself for crying like this, for being unable to believe the words that were coming out of Jin’s mouth. He wanted to believe that he could be someone’s other half, that there was love in the world for him and that one day he would wake up and there would be someone there who would give him all the love in the world because they wanted to. But Jay Park’s words kept on running around his mind, his own self-loathing rushing to the surface and the cruel terrible memories of being abandoned in the orphanage where no one would ever pay him the least bit of attention until he proved to be useful. 

Himchan did not notice how much time had passed, barely registered when he had been carefully taken to lay on the large bed and stripped down to his night attire as a sudden heat rippled through his body. All he could focus on was the fact that his tears ran in rivers down his cheeks and the echoing cruelty of the words spoken to him on that fateful day kept on playing over and over in his mind. He could feel those unwanted hands on his body, trying to grasp and grab what did not belong to them in the most vile of ways and it made the young man want to throw up everything that he had managed to eat that morning. 

Thankfully he didn’t do anything like that but he seriously thought about going back to the bland little room where Zico would come to feed him soup. With Jongup’s help he had gotten better but really Himchan did not care if the soup tasted horrible or not, it was the mere fact that someone was caring for him when really, they had no need to do so. That only served to fuel his tears however because he felt more selfish than ever and he had no right to be selfish in the slightest. 

It was a self-fulfilling prophecy of self-destruction that was raging through Himchan’s mind, something that would take a long while to heal. Unless of course, one happened to know just how exactly to affect the way that someone thought by only doing certain little things. 

Which was very much the case when it came to a certain Umma who strode in through the doors of the room with a resounding clang, looking as murderous as a thunderstorm that was wrapped in the beautiful petals of a very floral spring gown. 

Key was very much exactly as Himchan remembered him, of average height and stature with long hair tied up in the most extortionary of styles and set with flowers aplenty and a dress that was so stunning that it made everyone else look pale in comparison. There was a deeper hue to his skin, almost as if he had been out in the sun more and a sparkle in his eyes that spoke of nothing but determination, vengeful wrath and a deep set love which intensified once his eyes fell on Himchan. 

Within a few strides Key was over to the bed and pulling the crying boy into a hug that was fierce and held all of the protective strength of a mother bear who had just killed a woodcutter for coming too close to her cubs. “My Himchan,” Key’s voice was as soft as the first rays of sunlight over a wintery day, “My golden butterfly. It will be better now, I am here an I’m going to kick the arse of whoever did this to you. Be they man, peddler, Knight or Prince!” 

“Erm, no, you will not be going to kick anyone’s behind in the slightest,” a deeper voice joined and Himchan managed to just shift a little to see Jonghyun entering the room, carrying a fussy Taemin in his arms and looking a mixture between frustrated and amused with his wife. “I’ll be doing the kicking thank you ever so much, you and Taemin had focus on making our little caterpillar back into the beautiful empress butterfly that he was when he left us.” 

Key pouted dramatically, clearly huffing towards his husband, “You hardly let me have any fun these days, Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun sighed, “Of course I do, I just don’t want you getting into a fight when you’re pregnant.” 

Pulling back suddenly at that remark, Himchan blinked his tear stained eyes at Key, “Umma, you’re pregnant?”

Sighing dramatically, Key threw his arms up in the air, “Yes because this devil of a man cannot keep it in his pants long enough and had too many withdrawal symptoms after you left us so had to spend the nights with me.” 

Jongup stared in shock towards Key’s rather bold exclamation, watching in amazement as the man took hold of his young son and held him fondly. Jin laughed at the youngers lost expression, “Do not take everything that Key says as the truth. He overexaggerates most of the time, especially when he cares deeply about something.” 

“More like he’s a freaking pain the arse when he’s pregnant,” Jonghyun muttered rudely, before stealing a very quick opportunity to wrap his arms tightly around Himchan in a hug and press a gently kiss to the side of his head. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Himchan, we’ll set you back right and whatever that git said to you, he’ll pay for his words double the amount.” 

Opening his mouth to protest at the actions, though he really did not understand where this aggression came from in all of these males and carriers because whilst he could understand that they were very upset with what Jay Park had done, Himchan could never imagine that any of those surrounding him would genuinely go out of their way to hurt someone on his behalf. It was a precious little naivety that all of those around Himchan new and wanted to cherish very much because if he ever found out what they would do if given half the chance it was inevitable that he would try to stop them all. 

Except for one exception to the rule of course.

“Aunt…Aunty….” Taemin expressed out of nowhere, wriggling to try and get out of his mother’s hold, “Aunty Himmy! Taetae want Himmy!” 

Blinking Himchan looked towards Taemin and then reached across to take the little over two-year-old into his arms and for a few long seconds he just held the tiny babe. Taemin blinked as he stared up at the older, lightly sucking on his fingers before reaching forward with a big, happy, genuine smile on his features, “Pretty Himmy! Taetae love!” 

Letting out an adoring coo, Himchan pulled little Taemin close to his chest and just held the child tightly for a few seconds, “Himchan love Taemin too.” 

Key smirked up towards his husband, “Told you so.” 

“Shush, you little sassy monster,” Jonghyun replied back to his wife thought the affect was rather spoilt by the smirk on his face, “I still get to go and kick the man’s arse for you no matter what you try to say.” 

Snorting a little, Key turned his attention back to Himchan, “Not if I find him first.” 

Himchan choose to ignore the playfully bickering pair, instead happy to introduce Jongup to Taemin though the babe seemed more intent on staying with his Aunty for the time being. However, Jongup did not mind, because now that he knew that there was someone to keep a full eye on Himchan, he knew he could finally return home and send a personal message to Yongguk to tell him to hurry up and come home. 

As well as hopefully catch another moment with the newest member of the household for his own private little indulgence.


	20. Chapter 20

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Nature provides  
Everything we need  
Food, clothing,  
Peace and healing  
~*~  
Chapter Twenty  
~*~

The private palace gardens certainly lived up to their reputation of being simply beautiful to behold. Himchan had been flustered when he had initially received an invitation to dine with the Princes, until he learnt that it was actually going to be more of a little tea party between Zico, Jihoon, himself, Jongup, Key, Jonghyun and Taemin. There would be a few servants and guards as was to be expected but no one else. 

Key had been very inquisitive about this whole little affair and instead of helping Himchan choose what he was going to wear, seeing as Jin was around and more than happy to do that, the infamous Umma of the Bridal Town had disappeared for most of the morning. Jonghyun had just sighed, shaken his head and bounces Taemin on his lap. “He has to know everything that is going on,” he said as way of explanation, “I seriously worry for our little beautiful baby when he grows up. Taemin will be watched like a hawk and he’ll have no secrets at all.” 

“I was rather under the impression that you two never kept secrets from one another?” Himchan asked quietly, a little tease to his voice which was the first signs of normality that the others had heard in a long while. 

Jonghyun snorted, “I learnt a long time ago it was just easier to tell him everything straight. The only thing I kept secret for a little while was my noticing of your beauty but that did not exactly last for long.” He smiled softly before chuckling, “I still need to punch the people who made you believe those horrible untruths about yourself. Actually, I need to go and punch the man who tried to do...” 

Jongup coughed harshly, shaking his head and Jonghyun frowned before refocusing his attention on Taemin who seemed to have found a new game of eating his fingers.   
Himchan sighed and looked down at the ground, blinking as he realised the robes he was being dressed in were different from what he expected. Instead of a hanbok or kimono style like he expected, he found himself in a form covering cheongsam in a light green with long flowing sleeves and white trimming. There was only a little detailing in fine threads and his hair was gently pulled up into a simplistic bun with a few hairpins set with soft gemstones to give a gentle glisten to the dark strands. Jin smiled, “I swear, if you had remained at Home with me, I would have people flocking to see my beautiful model all of the time.” 

Himchan blushed and hid his face in his hands, mumbling something incomprehensible towards Jin but before anyone could really attempt to try and work out the words which were spoken, Namjoon arrived to be their personal guide to the private gardens. 

Their journey had been surprisingly quick and Himchan found himself almost immediately at ease in the plain simplicity of the gardens. They were out of the back of the main palace complex, set away from the formal appearances and made to feel more like a home than a palace. There were several layers to the garden, the stone walls a sun-worn brown in contrast to the long grasses and long stemmed flowers which bloomed beautifully in an array of blues, yellows, pinks and whites. Large stone chimney’s rose up at key points, some set with characters to promote long life and prosperity whilst other were set with good fortune and health. 

Himchan found himself fascinated more by the decorations on the roof of the palace buildings, the vibrant colours and flower designs looking completely lovely and contrasting nicely with the sharp browns. Looking further up, he blinked at seeing a stone dragon resting on the edge of the roof lining and for a second or two he nearly stepped back away from it. 

“He’s called Tong,” Zico’s voice slightly startled Himchan, the young prince smiling towards the Bride, “Well I call him Tong when I was younger. It was a game I played with my mother.” 

Blinking rapidly, Himchan looked towards Zico, “A game?” 

A nod was his reply, accompanied by a shy smile, “Yes. Me and my birth mother used to walk around the gardens and name all of the Dragon Bridges so that I could always rely on my guardians to protect me in the darkness of the night.” 

A frown crossed Himchan’s face as he turned to fully look towards Zico, barely even realising that he hadn’t formally bowed or greeted the Prince of Mato in the slightest, “You’re birth mother?” 

Zico nodded and then a look of realisation came across his face, “Oh. Oopse, well...I suppose I can confide this in you Himchan because I know you are of a good heart and won’t spill to troublesome gossips. The Queen is not actually my birth mother, she was one of the King’s ladies. The same applies to practically all of my brothers, excluding one.”   
Shaking his head at the notion, Himchan sighed, “But that...that means...” 

“It’s complicated Himchan, much too complicated for today,” Zico cut off gently, offering his arm towards the young bride, “Today is all meant to be about chasing away the negative energy in your heart so that you can smile and be free again. Come, I have a small tea prepared and I need to introduce you to all the other guardians so that they will take you under their guardianship as well.” 

Supressing the urge to laugh at the other, Himchan shyly took hold of Zico’s arm and followed him towards a more private courtyard where there was a large table set with a simple clay tea set and a selection of small home baked treats that were glistening in the sunlight form the small dusting of sugar on them. Zico named all of the guardian dragons as he went, sometimes adding funny little stories to them if there was a reason behind it and other times he remained quiet after naming them. Himchan tried to recall the names but found that he was more just looking at Zico. Watching the way, the man’s features looked in the sunlight and how they were complimentary to the soft dark blue’s which Zico wore that day. 

For a second he surprised himself by creating a comparison to Yongguk in his head but brushed that thought aside a little too quickly. The Prince and the General were two very different men and his heart quickened at the thought of both of them but he couldn’t yet tell the difference between the feelings. He hoped that it wasn’t some dark troubles of the heart which could lead to troubles later or maybe it was just a need to feel safe after what had happened to him, but Himchan couldn’t deny the fact that he now understood why some of the brides were acting with jealousy towards him because it did seem that he had captured the young prince’s attention.

Zico lightly flicked his forehead suddenly and Himchan blinked in surprise, “No more heavy thinking. Today is meant to be light and fun.” 

Smiling lightly, Himchan nodded and allowed himself to be guided to a seat next to Jihoon who blinked up at him with wonder before suddenly breaking out into a bright smile, “Hello Himchan.” 

Himchan blinked in surprise towards the youngest Prince, “Hello your majesty.” 

“Oh, don’t be so formal, we’re here to have fun,” Jihoon said, ignoring the warning glance that came from Zico, “you can call me Jihoon or Hoonie, Jongup-hyung does.” 

Jongup sighed, “Only because we’ve been friends since we were in swaddling cloth.” 

Jihoon stuck his tongue out at Jongup, “and even when we’re grown up I’ll still call you hyung.” 

“Dongseng,” Jongup said playfully, bopping Jihoon on the head, “you know fine well that you can’t do that.”

About to enquire just how come Jongup could be so open with a Prince like this, Himchan found himself interrupted by a very familiar cry of, “Auntie Himmy!” 

Turning he saw the small family making their way along the pathways, being led by another of Zico’s personal guards and felt a surprised squeak escape from his lips as he realised that Taemin was rather unsteadily walking in between his parents. Without pausing to think, Himchan was quickly up on his feet and moving towards the trio, extending his hands out towards the babe who gurgled merrily and staggered forward once his father let him go. “Auntie Himmy! Pretty!” 

“Oh Tae-baby,” Himchan said, pulling the little toddler close after a few independent steps and hugging him close, “you’re growing up so fast.” 

From his position at the table, Zico stared in wonder towards Himchan and found himself fantasying about seeing that beautiful smile on the others face with their own children. He let his mind wander to how he would woo the bride over the next few months, steal his heart with sweet gestures and then they would share in a public engagement where all of the people would fall in love with his bride because they would see just how just, kind and loving the young carrier was. Then they would marry on the night of the new year in a private ceremony officially before having a grand wedding and then they would tour all of the places and Himchan’s home town would repent for all the darkness that they had caused and...

Soft fingers landed on the back of Zico’s hand, breaking his mindless wanderings and the Prince turned to look towards the one who had dispelled his little moment. Jihoon was smiling sadly as he took a long drink of clear crystal water but it was Jongup who had reached across to him in order to tap his hand. The blond’s eyes held a strange golden glow for a few seconds longer before it was blinked away and Jongup let out a little sigh, “Don’t let your heart be consumed by Himchan, Tutela, it will only lead to terrible things.”   
Huffing a little, Zico pulled his hand back from Jongup, “I wasn’t. I was just letting my imagination run away from me for a little while.” 

Jongup chuckled softly in response, “Oh I know what you were doing, I’m just reminding you not to be blinded by the first jewel you see.” 

“Can I tease him now?” Jihoon asked, hiccupping a little from the water he had just finished drinking. 

“No,” Jongup said, reaching across to gently wipe away some stray sugar from the youngster’s lips, “Because you are not supposed to be using your dicio yet. You’re not ready and don’t start.” 

Jihoon pouted, “I do not need too. He looks like a love sick puppy anyway whose pining after a favourite chew toy.” 

Zico jolted and stared at his youngest brother, “Where did you learn language like that?” 

Blinking a little, Jihoon looked nervous but then received a double warning stare from the two elders at the table and gave in. “Taeil,” he pouted a little, knowing that he would get into trouble regardless, “but even the servants have noticed how he…” 

“What are you three little birds talking about?” Jonghyun asked as he appeared at the table, pouring himself a sweet tea, “Shouldn’t your attention be on those three lovely little jewels across the way?” 

Key and Himchan were kneeling next to the flowers, pointing out the different ones to Taemin and giggling at his responses to their words. Already there were enough petals and flower heads scattered about to start a small perfume collection and Zico made a mental note to ask someone to pick them all up after a while. 

“Wouldn’t that be rather rude of us?” Jongup smiled up towards the elder, “Seeing as two of them are yours already?” 

Jonghyun chuckled around his tea, “Technically speaking all three of them are mine because unless Himchan is totally happy I’m going to fight off any potential suitor from now on. I even gave Jin a kick up the behind the other day though he was at least a very sweet first love for my little Himchan.” 

The crown prince paled a little, “You did what?” 

The man smiled, “Kicked him.” 

A giggle came out of Jihoon’s lips as he was still too young to stop it, “I can’t wait to see what you’ll do to Zico-hyung then.” 

Jonghyun frowned towards the youngster, “Why?” 

“Because he’s in lo…” a hand was quick to cover Jihoon’s mouth as a mortified Zico glared down at his youngest brother. 

“One more word out of you, young man, and I’ll make sure that you have extra homework for a month from your tutors…Ewww!” pulling his hand away, Zico shook it as Jihoon had licked his palm before stepping up and hurrying to the opposite side of the table. 

The youngster giggled, “I’m ahead in all my classes anyway hyung so you can try! But right now, I’m going to make you all the more super jealous!” 

With another giggle, Zico took off towards Himchan, Taemin and Key to kneel down with them and entertain the young baby. A huffing groan came from the Prince as he held his head in his hands, “why am I cursed with such naughty little brothers.” 

Jonghyun chuckled, “Because the world just wouldn’t be the same without them. Though if the words which Jihoon spoke were true, my prince, I would make sure that you’re extremely careful with your next moves. You do anything to hurt my Himchan, I’ll be down on you like a rockfall even if you are the crown prince.” 

Watching as the husband retreated back to his wife, Zico breathed out slowly and shook his head, smiling towards Jongup who was giving him a knowing look. “I know and I’ll behave myself.” 

“You just want to see what he’ll do to Yongguk-hyung,” Jongup chuckled back quietly. 

“Of course, I do,” Zico replied, looking at the small grouping and glad to see that there was a soft smile returning to Himchan’s lips now and the weight of worry was lifting off his shoulders. “I almost wish that I could try to fight for the love of Himchan but I know I’ll lose regardless.” 

“You will find a better love,” Jongup said quietly, “Someone who you’ll treasure beyond the reaches of our world.” 

“Don’t tease me Jongup, I’m already convinced that I would go to the ends of the Earth for Himchan,” Zico replied softly. 

Jongup hummed quietly, “Are you prepared to throw yourself off the edge for him though?” 

Frowning, Zico turned to look at the blond but found that his attention was turned away and back to the group. A small chill ran down his spine but the Prince ignored it for now. There were plenty of other more important matters to deal with, he couldn’t go chasing needlessly after Jongup’s predictions though already he knew that they would more than likely prove to be one hundred per cent accurate. Turning to watch Himchan against, he felt his heart flutter and let out a happy sigh. 

“I hope you have some kind of message from Yongguk for Himchan,” he addressed Jongup without taking his eyes off the sweetly moving boy, “Otherwise I may just steal his heart.” 

Jongup lightly tapped a small drawstring bag that was held to his waist, “I have it with me, Tutela.” 

Nodding, Zico glared a little at the bag before shaking his head and pulling himself up away from the table, “Good. Now I’m going to go and help Himchan continue to recover, seeing as I will always treasure him and I want to make sure that he always has a reason to smile.” 

Watching the Prince join in the fun, Jongup sighed to himself and closed his eyes, “Your heart is always in the right place, Zico, I’m glad I could guide it this time.”


	21. Chapter 21

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
Messages spoken from the heart  
Are always true  
You can tell them apart  
Because your own heart  
Will beat rapidly  
~*~  
Chapter Twenty-One  
~*~

The sun was just beginning to set when finally, the small party of Princes and Brides disbanded to head back to their rooms to freshen up for their evening activities, or in the case of Himchan and Jongup, merely take a gentle rest and relaxation. The Dragon had informed the pair that Himchan should start to be seen and since tomorrow was the day that the fleet ships were due back, she expected them to attend. Himchan had been a little reluctant until the old woman had bent to whisper in his ear that his General would more than likely be coming home on those ships and Himchan had agreed in an instant. Later on, he would more than likely begin to worry and panic about it all of course, but for now he was content with the knowledge that Yongguk was returning to the planet. 

He had missed the General, truly in every sense of the word and despite only having met a handful of times, he was sure that meeting him again would confirm the strange feeling inside his heart. 

For the evening however, Himchan was content to just sit on his little balcony and watch the sun dip further over the horizon, chasing away the gold and reds to be replaced by the silk black and blues of the night with a thousand tiny pinpricks of stars that were all said to be different planets and suns of the universe. 

It had been surprising to learn the truth about the stars, what they were and how they came to be in the sky. Himchan had always presumed that they were the spirits of ancestors who were watching over the people of the planet at night so that they could ensure that they would wake up again. Tiffany had called him extremely cute when she heard this explanation the on the train journey and Himchan had meant to ask for more lessons in it but had not quite gotten around to doing so as of yet. Ever since he had arrived at the Capitol it felt as though there had been a constant movement dragging him along and he did not know which was quite to turn in the slightest. 

For now, he allowed his mind to empty as he looked out at the setting sun, wondering if tomorrow would bring him more pain and sorrow. Yongguk was indeed a fine gentleman, one who seemed to be honest, true and never the type to lie or cause problems but there were many masks that a man wore and he could not always trust himself to take things at face value. He sighed a little, allowing his fingers to run lightly over the edges of his fine Cheongsam and wondered once again if he really were meant for this life or not. So far there had been more bad things than good and he felt as though it wouldn’t be long before he would be packing his things to return to the City of Brides. 

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, maybe he could start up that salon that he had dreamed about and then he could just live out a quiet, self-sustaining life where no one would really pay him attention and his heart would never be broken again. Idly he mused on this idea for a long while, wondering if it would be possible and what the various parties involved would say about it and he had just about made up his mind that he would speak to the Dragon about the option when his thoughts were interrupted. 

Jongup appeared at the table with a simple clay tea set which held a sweet fragrant chai tea that was enhanced with berries and elderflower, as well as a small plate of delicate little biscuits which just happened to be Himchan’s favourite and set aside, on a smaller dish with a green velvet napkin underneath it was a gold and silver disk.

It was fairly large, set with a design of a house crest of a warrior Matoki saluting. The silver and gold was wrapped around the creature to give a sort of odd camouflage affect and the face mask was marked with red rubies. Himchan knew that the disc was a message coin, something that soldiers would send back to their families and loved ones but for the life of him he could not figure out just who it was from. Whilst he had not been the best as learning the family and personal crests and markings of all the land and gentry that he had met over the last few weeks, he was sure that he should be able to recognise this one because it was fairly distinctive. 

“Jongup?” he enquired lightly, carefully picking up the disc in his fingers and turning it over, “Where did this come from?” 

Trying his hardest not to burst into laughter, Jongup smiled sweetly towards Himchan, “An admirer sent it a week ago but you were in no state to receive it. I think you should listen to it now, alone, because I’m sure it is a very private message indeed.” 

“An admirer?” Himchan asked, feeling completely bewildered about the idea because he was sure that he only had two and did not need the problem of a third one lingering around. Though he still wasn’t exactly comfortable with the idea of trying to choose between the General and the Prince, but that was a stress and a worry for another time. The young man blinked when he realised that Jongup was heading away from him, “Hey, Jongup…” 

“I’m going to run you a bath, hyung,” Jongup called softly back, “You’ll want to be fresh for tomorrow morning and there’ll be little time to have one come the sunrise. You listen to that message alone, I’m sure that it’s meant for your eyes and ears only.” 

Before Himchan could even possibly begin to try and argue the point about not being even sure who this coin was from, the handmaid had disappeared around the corner, out of sight and the Bride found himself alone. Letting out a huff, he glanced back down at the coin and gnawed slightly on his lip for a second before closing his eyes, “Please do no cause me anymore trouble, I’m done with being responsible for so much pain in the world.” 

Pressing his thumbs to the top and bottom of the coin, Himchan felt a momentary heat pass across the pads as the sensor checked the fingerprints that were allowed to open the coin before it gently pulled apart to form itself into a little two-sided triangle shape. Setting the shape down, Himchan leaned back as small white lights threw themselves upright into a large plain flat disc that expanded out and then dispersed itself as it computed the data that it needed. Himchan did not understand the mechanics of how the device managed to read the environment that was around it to be able to accurately display a hologram of the person who had sent the message but it was one of those few little things that he never questioned in life. 

Especially when the next second he found himself sitting opposite a perfect hologram of Yongguk who was smiling so sweetly at him that Himchan felt his heart stop for a few seconds in shock. 

“Hello Himchan,” the deep, rich tones came to his ears almost as if Yongguk was really sitting across from him right now and this wasn’t a computer generated illusion of him, “I would say it’s good to see you but since I’m just sitting in my quarters on the ship, looking at a spot on the wall where I think you’ll be, I’m having to use my imagination to see you.” 

He broke into a chuckle, shaking his head and appearing to blush a little, “And now I’m babbling away when I really shouldn’t be. But I suppose that’s your effect on me as well. I wish that I had gotten someone to do a small portrait of you before I left, cause I’m worried that in the time that I’ve been away from you that you’ll have grown more beautiful and the you I carry around in my head will be but a pale comparison to how you actually are.” 

There was a pause and Himchan was thankful for that because it was almost impossible for him to process what he General was saying right now. Was he really hearing this or was this all some kind of strange dream that he would just wake up from in a matter of minutes and be heartbroken all over again. He went to open his mouth to respond, to tell Yongguk that he was gravelly mistaken and that he should not say those things despite how flattering they were to hear. But then he remembered the it was a recording and he really couldn’t stop the words which wanted to come out of Yongguk’s mouth right now. 

A chuckle came from Yongguk, “I know, I’m being cheesy and a little on the cliché side. Plus, I know you’ll be doubting yourself once again, you have such a sad look when you do that you know? Makes you look like a kitten that’s been left out in the rain but cannot trust anyone who opens the door for him because of what’s happened in the past…”   
Himchan blinked, the General thought of him as a kitten? 

“But that’s not what I’m here for right now is it? I’ll use up all my recording time if I just babble on about how cute and cuddly you are. Even though to me, you are the most adorable and beautiful boy that I have ever laid eyes on,” Yongguk’s voice trailed off, a sudden cute, bashful side showing through as he smiled and then shook his head. “I heard about what happened to you, at the Picnic and I wanted to say that I am sorry I was not there for you. If I had then that mere beggar would have never dared to set a single foot towards you and if he had then I would have punched him straight in the nose because vile little creatures like that have no right to try and destroy something as beautiful and innocent as you. I know that there will have been others who had fought for you, kept you safe and made sure that you were doing fine but, Himchan, I swear to you, when I come back from this mission, I will make you feel as safe and complete as I am able to do.” 

Himchan sat and stared at the hologram in complete shock, unable to even form a single syllable of a word in the slightest. His heart raced in his chest, his palms were sweating and there were tears in his eyes though they felt more like joy than anything else. 

Yongguk raised his eyes and Himchan found that the dark depths were locked firmly on his, even though the hologram. “Kim Himchan, I am extending my hand to you to request that I may become your official Kareshi, so that I can court you and ensure that you are truly made to be happy in this world.” 

Himchan’s hands flew to cover his face, trying to hide the gasp of uttermost surprise even though there were already tears flowing down from his dark eyes. To have a Kareshi was to be practically engaged in the Bridal world, it meant that the brides partner would provide for them, introduce them to the family and bring them into their world through love, comfort and a desire that they be more than just a pretty trophy wife. Kareshi couples were considered to be the highest ranking in the towns and it was something that was not offered lightly in the slightest, having to be approved by the requesters parents and household. 

Whilst it was not quite a marriage proposal, it was second only to that and Himchan for once forgot all about his fears, worries and troubles and allowed his hands to fall onto the message coin, tears still flowing down the sides of his face as he spoke the truest words from his own heart, “Bang Yongguk, I want nothing more in the world that to be by your side forever. I may not be perfect, I will probably always worry that I am never good enough for you but if you are willing to see passed that then…Yes…I will accept you as my Kareshi, as long as you accept me as…. oh!” 

The message coin snapped itself closed and then turned itself the opposite way, before it split apart completely and landed in two separate parts. Sitting in between the two halves was a ring set with rose gold and silver. In the centre was a Flure De Lese and engraved around the sides were the words ‘Promise of Love’ 

Without allowing his inner demons to attack him, Himchan quickly snatched the ring from the table and slipped it onto his index finger of his left hand. It fitted perfectly and glistened beautifully in the fading light of the sun. Himchan cast his eyes up towards the skies, hoping to spot the Matokian ships coming in but figured that with the tears of joy rushing down his face that he would never be able to spot them anyway. “Come home soon, Yongguk, I want to thank you so much.” 

~*~

Shifting out of his slumber, as a persistent rattling came from his bedside table, Yongguk blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grumbled as he switched on his beside light. Only for a second later to be sitting upright with the biggest grin on his features as he found that his own messenger coin, which was joined to the first, was rattling away before splitting in half to reveal his own promise ring. It was virtually identical to Himchan’s only instead of set with rose gold it was set with black jade and the general made a very unmanly but extraordinarily happy sound as he grabbed the ring to place onto his own finger and hold it as close to his heart as he could manage. “Thank you Himchan, I will keep my promise to you, I will make you the happiest boy in the entire universe. I swear it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyone else squeeing over the Banghim because I surely was and so happy about it indeed


	22. Chapter 22

Dance into the Fire  
~*~  
The Ships will come home  
That is what we all pray  
That the ships will come home  
Bringing our loved ones  
Back to our hearts  
~*~  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
~*~

The coming home of the fleet ships from the Monster planet was a little more of a sedate affair in terms of grandeur and celebrations but since it had been merely more of a diplomatic mission rather than an all-out war, it was not seen to be as grand or important. There was still an official ceremony and a handing over of the deeds and several other hundred things that were customary but to Yongguk there were just mere formalities that could be dealt with by someone else. Sure, he was the General who had gone to the Monster planet to negotiate everything but if there was one thing he had learnt whilst he was away, it was simply that he missed seeing Himchan more than anyone else in the entire world. 

He yearned to be done with the formalities, get all the pieces of paper signed officially and all the little faffy bits that were only really meant for decoration but had to be done to be seen as officially sanctioned. The General thought that some of the rituals could do with being updated or even better actually removed from service as they were really out of date with the modern world and held little to no bearing on anything other than a tradition that no one really remembered or cared about these days. Yes, there were some aspects of the return to Matoki that needed to be accurate and done accordingly, like for example the mandatory debriefing meeting to inform the Crown Prince and other important figures of what had occurred as well as the declaration document of those who had been injured or killed in battle. They at least served a purpose and were practical in application. 

But the whole ritual of giving and receiving different coloured cloths to signify unity and peace and a million and one other things, really got on Yongguk’s nerves. Apparently, it was a sentiment that was also shared by Zico who practically had a scowl on his face the whole time but the General was fairly used to seeing that on the Prince’s face. The number of times they had been forced through this swapping of cloths ritual was in-counterable and normally they would have a private contest to see who could make the most inappropriate face without getting caught. Today however, Zico seemed to be in a real genuine huff with him and Yongguk could not quite fathom out as to why. 

As soon as the final bit of material had been returned and the keys placed back in their rightful places, an old tradition of soldiers leaving the planet leaving their property keys behind so that if they were killed then the family would be able to gain access to their house, Yongguk grabbed hold of Zico’s arm and dragged him down into a corridor where they could talk in private. They had a small welcome home party to attend, Yongguk knew that but quite frankly he was more concerned as to what he had done to offend his friend than sitting around listening to a group of simpering brides who were all trying to capture his attention when his attention had already been caught. 

“What have I done now?” Yongguk asked, once they were safely alone and no one would come and disturb them without good reason. 

Zico stared blankly at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’ve been sucking lemons ever since we started this whole ritual, even in the debrief room you were barely talking to me and I think I know you very well, old friend,” Yongguk said, his voice slightly stern but nothing that Zico hadn’t heard before. “I know you’re pissed off at me, and I can’t work out as to why.” 

For a few long moments, Zico thought about honestly keeping his tongue and not daring to breath a word of what was on his heart and mind but then remembered that he was dealing with Yongguk. Probably his only true friend in the entire world who knew secrets and stories about him that even the spies had no idea about. Gently he sighed, biting his lip, “You’re going to think me petty.” 

“Petty?” Yongguk asked, frowning at the other. 

Zico nodded and then glanced down the corridor to check that they really were alone right now, before he looked back at Yongguk, “For the first time in a long while, I am jealous of you, Yongguk.” 

“Jealous?” Yongguk asked, frowning deeper now, “Of me?” 

The Prince nodded, sighing long and hard through his nose, “I thought that just maybe we would be rivals in something other than pretend wars fought across the carpets of our respective homes. But this time, I know we can’t be.” 

“Why?” the General asked, wondering just why his usually stoic and sensible friend was speaking in such overly romantic terms. 

Zico pouted, “Because I lost before I even had a chance and it’s annoying me.” 

“Huh?” Yongguk was now completely confused, “What are you babbling on about?” 

“I wanted Himchan for myself but you already have him,” Zico blurted out a little too much like a child who had just lost his favourite teddy bear, “I thought that just maybe for a moment I could charm him as he charmed me but I should have known that it would be to no avail.” 

There was a pause as Yongguk processed this before there came an almost withheld laughter that quickly built into an all too easily recognisable laugh that could only come from the General himself. In a way, he knew that he should be highly annoyed at the prince in front of him right now, should be warning him against trying to take Himchan away or else berating him for betraying their years of friendship but somehow Yongguk could only just find the situation exceedingly funny. He couldn’t even really say as to why either, it was just one of those strange little moments where the world seemed to be completely out of synch with everything else that had been going on. 

“And to think that I used to be jealous of you for having brothers,” Yongguk chuckled back towards the still pouting Zico before reaching across to ruffle the slightly younger man’s hair, “Well your highness, I would have said it was an honour to be your rival but apparently it is not needed.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Zico commented, brushing the hand aside from his hair before suddenly grabbing tight hold of the General’s arm and using his weight to push the other tightly up against the opposite wall with a fierce gaze in his eyes, “You cannot joke about your love for Himchan, if you do then I will personally rip you to pieces.” 

Yongguk smiled back towards Zico, “Who says that I’m not just letting you win right now, old friend? I would never do that, you know that.” 

Nodding, Zico pulled back still glaring, his arms folding over his chest in a complete warning sign that was easily recognisable, “I know you wouldn’t but I am warning you right now, Bang Yongguk, if I ever hear that you have mistreated or done something to make Himchan cry then I will be down on you like the biggest bag of hammers ever.” 

A raised eyebrow was sent his way in question and Zico sighed, shaking his head, “The moment I saw Himchan, I thought that an Angel had been sent down from the heavens above and some vile piece of excrement was attacking him in broad daylight as if he were nothing more than a lump of meat. You were not there to protect him, so I stepped in and thought that I could just be his saviour but one look into those eyes and I was gone. I knew already that he was yours but…” a longing and wishful sigh left Zico, “I wanted to be his so badly.” 

Smiling gently, Yongguk sighed and stepped forward, “Thank you for being truthful with me, Zico, it means a lot.” 

“Don’t think you’re getting away that easily,” Zico replied, glaring back up at the General once again, “I mean it when I say that if you ever hurt Himchan then…” 

“I plan to never hurt him,” Yongguk said, “Though love is not an easy road, even I am aware of that small fact. I promise you that I will make Himchan the happiest man on the planet and even on the days when we fight and cannot stand to see one another, I will always be there for him until my dying breath.” 

Pouting for a few more seconds, Zico deflated and shook his head, “The most annoying thing about you, Yongguk, is that you’re too bloody truthful with your words. I know that you’re the best man for Himchan, because you’ll mend everything that I can’t. I just wish I knew how you did it, because I cannot figure it out for the life of me.” 

“There’s no figuring out involved,” Yongguk said softly, “Love just happens when you least expect it and once it’s there and true there is nothing that you can do against it.”   
“Gee thanks,” Zico said, pouting again, “Basically by that logic I was doomed from the start then.” 

Yongguk laughed again, “In regards to Himchan, possibly, but in regards to your own love, most certainly not. You’ll find someone who is a perfect match for you Zico, I know you will.” 

The Prince snorted, “Or get stuck with some snobby princess from the southern regions. Father was trying to arrange a meeting with her again.” 

“Maybe you should look to the stars?” Yongguk suggested with a smile, “You’re love could be somewhere amongst them.” 

Zico gave him a deadpan look and then stepped forward to shove Yongguk away from himself, “Do me a favour, you lovable annoyance. Go and visit your Bride, give him a million and one kisses and make him feel like that only person on Mato who matters to you before you get too bogged down with me and my woes. I’ll go and find a corner to sulk in by myself, until I can look upon you two with a light heart and confirm that I did indeed make the right choice.” 

“Zico,” Yongguk started, looking concerned only to yelp when he was once again pushed by the prince. 

“I order you to go to Himchan and kiss him,” Zico snapped towards the other, “Geeze, how many more incentives do you need. Go on, get lost. Go make him happy and bright how he’s meant to be. Go on. Go to him. Now!” 

Taking the Prince’s final snapped word as an order that he really couldn’t disobey, Yongguk bowed and set off back down the corridor to do as he was bidden. Though he paused and turned back to the Prince, seeing that the young man was still standing in the same position as he had been with a look in his eyes that suggested someone who was on the verge of breaking down. Smiling gratefully towards his friend, Yongguk placed his hand on his heart, followed by his forehead, then pressed his fingers to his lips and extended his hand out towards Zico. 

For a second Zico looked to be a little confused and then he smiled and returned the movements with a laugh, “Tell Yongnam to stop being such a sentimental idiot and go to your future bride.” 

Nodding, the General set off back down the corridor and lightly ran his fingers over the metal around his finger where the promise ring sat. He could only truly hope that he really was the right man for Himchan because if he wasn’t then he was sure that his heart would break into a least a thousand and one pieces. Also given the fact that there would be at least three people who would probably pounce upon him to try to rip him to pieces as well, Yongguk knew that he had a lot of expectation riding on this whole affair. 

Before his own internal worries could get the better of him however, the young man turned around a corner and found himself in one of the private gardens of the royal family where all of the flowers were in a radiant bloom and a small little pavilion had been set up which contained a small coffee table, a mound of very soft and fine looking cushions and a brand new tea set as well as a three layer stand that was filled with a selection of small but delicious looking sweets 

A fierce looking man in a yellow hanbok was standing near the entrance, his expression stern and calculating as he hoisted up a small infant child onto his hip a little higher but there was a light in his eyes which suggested someone who was very good at reading people. It did not take much to guess that this was Key, famed Bride of the North who had set the benchmark for poise, elegance and grace that was known throughout the whole of Mato. Yongguk bowed extremely formally to the other, aware that he was of such a status and also that he had been involved with Himchan’s arrival at the Capitol. 

“Well,” Key said in a tone that was calculating and cold but held a certain element to it, almost as if Yongguk were a prospective son who had come to ask for his child’s hand in marriage. Strictly speaking he was but Yongguk was not going to comment on that during their first meeting. “You can tell a lot about a man from his bow and I think it’s safe to say that I am very happy to see that you are what you have been said to be. Just remember that I’m watching you, General, and…” 

“Zico already threatened me, Mama Key and I’ll repeat the same words to you as I said to him,” Yongguk interrupted but before he could say them was interrupted by Taemin who cooed and made grabby hands towards him. The General smiled, reaching for the little fingers and kissing them gently, “My, such a young beauty. He will surely shine bright amongst the stars.” 

“Well you pass the test,” Key almost pouted, as he squashed Taemin’s button nose with finger, “Taemin only ever likes real gentlemen so you must be one.” 

“He’s adorable,” Yongguk smiled, “I would love to have one of my own in the future, just like him.” 

Key nodded in approval, “Good. Now go to Himchan, he’s getting impatient for you.” 

Turning, Yongguk nodded his thanks and headed towards the pavilion, noting that were ribbons around the main posts that would give the couple privacy. For a second or two he wondered why they would need it given all that Himchan had gone through as of late but then his eyes fell on the other and he suddenly knew why they would be given privacy.   
Standing by the table with a look of pure apprehension was Himchan, dressed in an ivory and dark blue hanbok with his hair done in a simple bun style that reminded the General of the first time that he had set eyes upon the other. He looked just as delicate, beautiful and innocent as he had done on that night and Yongguk could not help the smile that crossed his face as he stepped closer to the breathtakingly beautiful man. 

Himchan’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, his lithe frame shaking visibly as he stared up at the other who seemed to be stronger, rougher around the edges than he had been when he had left and felt his heart fluttering all over again. Yongguk gently rested his fingers on Himchan’s left hand cheek and then leant forward without saying a single word to press their lips together. It was a soft kiss at first, meant to just be one of welcome but it quickly fell into a passionate one filled with everything that had been missing from their lives. 

Yongguk pulled back but it was Himchan who said, “I love you,” first. 

A large gummy smile was sent Himchan’s way before he was suddenly squealing as he was picked up in a hug and spun around like he was a child. They came to a stop suddenly and Yongguk wrapped his arms tightly around his bride, his partner and lover for the rest of eternity. “I’ll never leave you again,” Yongguk said, “No matter what life throws at us. I will guide and protect you through it all. I love you Kim Himchan, I meant that from the very bottom of my soul. My heart is yours, now and forever.” 

“Thank you,” Himchan replied back, clinging tightly to the other, “I... I don’t…I…” 

Another kiss silenced any words that could come out of Himchan’s mouth and Yongguk pulled back, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: more cuteness and Zico bless him. 
> 
> Now I've got an idea of who I would like to be Zico's partner - cause yes he's getting one and there's going to be ten ton of drama with that I can assure you - but I want to know what you guys think. Who do you want as Zico's partner? Remember there are other players in this - EXO most predominantly - but I can bring in others if I get really stuck in and have some fun. So throw me your suggestions and I'll see what I can add. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope your enjoying this version of events and let me know in the comments what you would like to see ^^ 


End file.
